Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Peu après les gigantesques raz-de-marée qui ont failli engloutir l'humanité, Julian Solo fait la connaissance d'un jeune étudiant en musique, Sorrento. Mais qui est-il vraiment, et quels lourds secrets cache la famille Solo ?
1. Chapter 1

- Sorrento ! SORRENTO !

- Hum... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Julian, tu m'as l'air bien excité !

- Il y a de quoi, si tu savais ce qui nous tombe dessus...

- Quoi donc, un de tes rafiots est en train de se prendre pour le Titanic ? Bah, tu t'en remettras, tu en as plein d'autres.

- Si ça n'était que ça ! Mais c'est bien pire !

- Saori Kido t'a encore envoyé bouler ?

- Non. Et tu seras gentil de ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie à ce sujet, okay ?

- C'est quoi cette grande et affreuse nouvelle ?

- C'est ça, rigole. En attendant, on est dans de beaux draps tous les deux.

- Raconte ?

- J'ose même pas...

- Allez, fais un petit effort.

- Tu connais ?

- Non. C'est quoi ? Un site de rencontres ?

- Appelle-ça comme ça si tu veux. En fait, c'est un site où des gens qui écrivent des fics et les publient. Il y a des trucs plutôt bons, d'ailleurs. Même carrément bons.

- Oh, intéressant.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Attends un peu de savoir la suite. Dans le lot, il y a une Artemisia Solo.

- Solo ? De ta famille ?

- Dieu m'en préserve ! Il n'y a que des gens respectables dans ma famille. Et celle-là, c'est une dingue ! Tu n'as pas lu Grandeur et Déchéance, ça se voit. Si tu savais ce qu'elle fait subir à Kanon en ce moment ! Elle aurait besoin d'un abonnement chez le psy , oui !

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lire les horreurs qu'elle écrit, et qu'elle ose publier par-dessus le marché, tu vas vite te faire une idée du personnage.

- Pauvre Freud, dommage qu'il soit mort. Il l'aura loupée... Cela dit, désolé, je n'arrive pas à pleurer sur le sort de ce traître de Kanon. Et toi, ça te fait tant de peine que ça ? Il s'est bien payé payé ta tête, avoue...

- Ferme-la, Sorrento. Ce qui est franchement inquiétant, chez la dingue, c'est son profil.

- Psychologique ?

- Non, sur fanfiction, andouille. Je viens de le lire... et ça m'a fichu les jetons !

- A un grand gars comme toi ? Oh, tu me déçois, mon petit Julian, tu m'avais habitué à plus de cran. Pour une réincarnation de dieu, ça la fiche mal, laisse-moi te le dire tout net. Athéna va se moquer de toi jusqu'à la fin des temps si elle apprend ça. Et quelle est la raison de cette grande frayeur ? Raconte à tonton Sorrento ?

- Tiens, lis ce qu'elle a écrit : « _**En cours d'écriture : « **_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », fic avec pour persos principaux Julian Solo et Sorrento. Ben oui, on ne les voit guère dans Hadès, ces deux adorables petits chéris ! Je vais donc me pencher sur leur cas, dès que Grandeur et Déchéance sera dans la boîte. **»

- Ouh là ! Elle parle de nous, là ?

- Ouais, elle nous a dans son collimateur, on est maaaaaaaaaaaaal !

- De fait. Ca coupe l'envie de rigoler, là. J'en ai même froid dans le dos.

- Ah, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Bon, pas de panique. Dis, tu n'aurais pas un ou deux hommes de main à toi, qui seraient libres un de ces quatre pour une petite mission, comme ça, en passant ?

- Tu insinues quoi ?

- Qu'avec le nombre de larbins qui t'entourent, ça doit bien se trouver, deux ou trois avec casier judiciaire bien achalandé de préférence, pour aller lui tricoter des chaussettes en béton et lui faire visiter le port du Pirée par le fond ?

- Tu es malade ? Tu ne trouves pas que MA Méditerranée est déjà assez polluée comme ça ?

- Oh, ne te fâche pas, je disais ça comme ça, moi ! Mais puisque tu répugnes à utiliser la méthode radicale, qui à mon humble avis est la meilleure, alors trouve quelque chose, toi ! Sinon on va y avoir droit ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle est capable de nous faire subir !

- Dis, tu as toujours les clés du sanctuaire sous-marin ?

- Dans la commode de la chambre bleue, tiroir du milieu, sous les chaussettes.

- Génial. Allez hop, on file avant qu'elle ne sévisse, cette tarée, et qu'elle ne nous accommode à sa sauce. Direction les flots bleus !

- Mais ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Le Sanctuaire est inondé!

- Oh, tu ne vas pas chipoter pour un peu d'humidité, quand même ?

- 99, 999999 % !

- On éternue un peu au début, puis on s'y fait... Alors, tu viens ?

- Euh ...

- ...Et tu me fais le plaisir de laisser ta flûte ici, je n'ai pas envie que tu me casses les ( auto-censuré par l'auteur ) jusqu'à ce que cette cinglée se soit fait lyncher par son propre public.

- Il y a donc un espoir de s'en débarrasser ?

- Du Capitole à la roche tarpéienne, il n'y a qu'un pas, à ce qu'on dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues avec ton histoire de caillou ?

- Tu manques de culture générale, je trouve.

- Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de faire mes études dans un pensionnat en Suisse, moi ! Et sans être miteux, Vienne c'est moins coté que Genève ! Tu m'expliques ou pas ?

- Ca veut dire qu'entre la grandeur ( encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait une quelconque grandeur à pondre de telles âneries ) , et la déchéance, la distance est faible.

- Si tu commences à la plagier, nous voilà bien.

- Ecoute, mon petit Sorrento, je te fais l'immense privilège de t'accorder l'asile chez moi, alors n'abuse pas, hein ? Si tu n'es pas content de ma prose, eh bien va postuler chez l'autre cruche d'Athéna au lieu de te prélasser sur la terrasse de ma villa, tous frais payés.

- Oh noooooon, pitié ! Mais au fait, si tu la trouves si bête, pourquoi l'avoir demandée en mariage ?

- Une flûte de champagne ou deux de trop. Ca m'apprendra à lever le coude quand je fête mon anniversaire, la prochaine fois je tâcherai d'être plus sobre puis ce n'était pas pour la profondeur de sa conversation, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je suis au courant, on m'a dit que tu n'as pas arrêté de mater celle de son décolleté de la soirée.

- Un moment de faiblesse, que veux-tu.

- Ah les mecs ! Tous les mêmes.

- Dis, tu en es un aussi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Ca m'énerve, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Nell...

- Nell ?

- Une copine à moi. Bon, alors, tu viens ou pas ? Choisis, c'est moi ou la malade mentale. Allez salut !

- QUI EST UNE MALADE MENTALE ?

- C'est quoi, cette voix ? Julian ? Hé, Julian, où es-tu ?

- C'est l'auteur de cette fic qui parle !

- Le ... l'auteur ? Euh ... bonjour Madame.

- Mademoiselle !

- Pardon, Mademoiselle ! Enchanté, Sorrento, pour vous servir.

- Dis donc, mon petit Sorrento, qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux à voix basse dans votre coin, ton acolyte Julian et toi ?

- Nous ... hein ... euh ... rien du tout ! On parlait ... du manque d'étanchéité du sanctuaire sous-marin !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui-oui ! Julian va faire venir un artisan, la plomberie est à refaire, à ce qu'il paraît. Il y a des fuites et c'est un peu humide, du coup.

- Aaaaah ? Rien d'autre ?

- Euh, non, je ne vois pas, chère Fraulein.

- Hum. Sûr ?

- Je suis prêt à le jurer sur la tête de Kanon ! Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, Madame, pardon, Mademoiselle. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais euh, j'ai à faire. Juliaaaaaaan, attends-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je viens avec toi !


	2. Venise, avril 1744

_**Venise, avril 1744**_

_**Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte**_

_Laissez-moi pleurer mon sort cruel_

_**E che sospiri la libertà**_

_Et aspirer à la liberté_

_**Il duolo infranga queste ritorte**_

_Puisse la douleur briser les chaînes _

_**De' miei martiri sol per pietà ...**_

_De mes souffrances par pitié ..._

La plainte s'élevait, pure et digne, vers les plafonds chargés d'or du théâtre Sant'Angelo. Hormis la douce caresse des hautbois et le sanglot grave des violons qui semblaient vouloir empêcher cette âme brisée de s'envoler, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. L'assistance, subjuguée, s'était tue, happée par le désespoir d'Almirène, prisonnière et à jamais séparée de son bien-aimé Renaud. Même la marche du monde semblait figée dans l'expression de cet amour absolu qui défiait le temps, les guerres, les obstacles. Quelque part dans la salle, une femme s'évanouit. Personne ou presque ne s'en rendit compte, comme envoûté.

Dans une des loges qui surplombait le parterre, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine arracha son regard de la femme éplorée et le tourna vers sa compagne. La semi-obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer nettement ses traits, seul son profil pur se dessinait en ombres chinoises sur les stucs de la loge. Son éventail d'ivoire et de nacre que quelques minutes plus tôt elle agitait avec frénésie pour dissiper l'étouffante chaleur reposait sur ses genoux entre ses mains crispées, et sa gorge étincelante de pierreries se soulevait au rythme oppressant de sa respiration, trahissant une intense émotion.

Il se pencha vers son épaule, jusqu'à ce que son menton effleure la soie des rubans.

- Chérie, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Veux-tu qu'on sorte un moment ?

- Non, non, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Comme elle bougeait la tête, sa boucle de diamants jeta un éclair dans le velours de l'obscurité qui les enveloppait.

- Gabriele ?

Le jeune homme sentit les dentelles des engageantes de la robe de sa compagne caresser sa main, à la recherche de la sienne.

- Promets-moi ... promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. J'en mourrais, je te le jure.

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait, et ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger. Il sourit tendrement, et serra les doigts fins dans les siens. Leurs alliances se frôlèrent.

- Je te le promets. Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... et même au delà...

... Et tous deux tinrent parole.

_Note : les engageantes sont les longs volants de dentelle ou de broderie blanche qui prolongeaient les manches des robes à la française typiques du XVIIIème siècle. _

_" Lascio ch'io pianga "a été écrit par Friedrich Haendel, pour l'opéra Rinaldo. C'est en l'écoutant par une nuit d'insomnie que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire. Il en existe de nombreuses versions, qui toutes dégagent une émotion particulière. Chacune a sa beauté, mais sans vouloir faire de pub, ma préférée reste celle de Sissel Kyrkjebo agrémentée de clavecin. Ecoutez, et vous comprendrez ... _


	3. Chapter 3

Sud-sud-ouest.

Dissimulée dans l'ombre, la jeune femme sourit nerveusement. Encore quelques degrés, et elle pourrait partir, quitter enfin cette île qu'elle haïssait, dire adieu à sa prison.

Juste quelques petits degrés ...

Elle se renfonça dans l'obscurité, et ramena contre sa poitrine un vieux châle, qui n'éveillerait pas l'attention si par malheur quelqu'un tombait sur elle. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait eu le temps d'emporter.

Le clapotis calme des vagues contre le quai parvenait assourdi à ses oreilles, seulement troublé de temps à autre par des éclats de voix jailllis de l'autre côté du minuscule port, là où se tenait l'unique taverne de l'île. Elle reconnut la voix rocailleuse du vieux Stavros. Ce soulard invétéré ! En voilà un qu'elle ne regretterait pas.

Tout-à-coup, elle sursauta. Quelque chose venait de frôler sa jambe nue. Elle se tassa contre le mur, sens en éveil et prête à bondir pour repousser l'intrus, quand un miaulement plaintif lui fit comprendre sa méprise.

Ce n'était qu'un des innombrables chats errants qui hantaient le port, sans doute à la recherche de sa pitance.

- File, toi !, chuchota la jeune femme en l'écartant du pied.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer ! Personne jusqu'ici ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence, pas même son beau-père, qui devait être fort occupé à deviser pour l'heure avec Stavros et ses autres compagnons de beuverie. Sans doute était-il déjà passablement imbibé d'alcool d'ailleurs, comme tous les soirs ou presque. Une fois de plus, sa mère l'attendrait toute la nuit, à pleurer dans l'oreiller.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur à l'idée de ne plus la revoir, mais elle savait que si elle ne partait pas d'ici, tôt ou tard elle le regretterait amèrement. Elle avait un instant pensé lui faire part de son projet, mais avait fini par y renoncer. Il avait beau être colérique, autoritaire, jaloux, elle devait l'aimer, à sa façon. Jamais elle ne consentirait à le quitter, et à commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec celui qui avait remplacé son père, mais ces derniers mois, la situation avait évolué. Pas en bien. La première fois, elle avait cru à de la maladresse, ou au hasard. Mais il y avait eu une deuxième fois, puis toutes les autres après . Sa mère ne s'était aperçue de rien. Pour le moment ... mais l'île était petite, tout finissait par se savoir un jour ou l'autre.  
Alors elle avait pris sa décision : elle partirait. Etait-ce par amour pour sa mère ou par haine de son beau-père ? Probablement un peu des deux, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Pendant des mois, elle avait réfléchi comment faire. Les liaisons avec les autres îles étaient rares, même à la bonne saison. De plus, il se trouverait forcément quelqu'un sur le port qui la verrait embarquer et en avertirait très charitablement son beau-père. C'était donc impossible, du moins périlleux, mais elle s'était résignée à cette solution bancale quand le destin lui avait donné un coup de pouce inattendu.

Elle l'avait compris immédiatement en la voyant entrer dans le port, la veille au soir. Une jolie petite tartane, fine comme un oiseau de mer, avec des lignes élégantes et racées. Ce n'était pas ses qualités esthétiques qui avaient attiré son attention, bien évidemment, quoiqu'en vraie fille de marin elle sût les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Non, ce qui l'avait intéressée, c'était que c'était un bâtiment très maniable, assez pour une seule personne, fût-elle une femme. D'ailleurs, pour le lui prouver au cas où elle aurait eu un doute, il ne semblait y avoir qu'un homme à bord. Elle ne l'avait aperçu que de loin et de dos, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'auberge, sans doute pour s'y restaurer. Elle avait d'abord songé à l'aborder discrètement , et lui demander s'il accepterait de la prendre à son bord, jusqu'à sa prochaine destination, quelle qu'elle soit, dût-elle sacrifier pour cela ses maigres économies.

Seulement, il y avait un grain de sable dans cette jolie machine : l'étranger n'avait pas reparu. Il avait dû décider de passer la nuit à terre et prendre une chambre à l'auberge. Et elle ne pouvait pas y aller sans mettre la puce à l'oreille de son beau-père.

Ca changeait tout.

Passé le premier moment de déception, elle se ravisa. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant.

Elle se barricada dans sa chambre, et sans bruit, enfouit quelques vêtements dans un sac, et le peu d'économies qu'elle avait faites. Elle ne possédait rien d'autre, en tout cas rien qui vaille la peine d'être emporté. Tard dans la soirée, alors que le jour tombait, elle se glissa dehors, avec son maigre baluchon serré contre elle, et le dissimula dans un coin, derrière des poubelles. Il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un tombe dessus, et il ne lui faudrait qu'une poignée de secondes pour s'en emparer quand le moment viendrait.

Puis, tapie dans l'ombre elle attendit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose. Une seule, mais absolument nécessaire à la réussite de son plan : le vent.

Les heures passèrent, monotones, interminables.

Mais le vent ne tournait pas. En tout cas, pas assez pour pouvoir sortir du port à la voile. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une dizaine de minutes de vent favorable, plein sud-ouest, pour mener à bien son projet. Après, elle pourrait louvoyer le temps de remonter la côte, et gagner le large.

Et puis il tourna, enfin. Elle attendit quelques minutes, le coeur battant, afin d'être certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas une simple rafale. Mais la girouette du seul clocher de l'île resta immobile, comme aimantée par une force invisible, en direction du sud-ouest.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

Saisissant son baluchon, elle bondit dans la lumière pâle de la lune, et se précipita sur le quai. Sa victime l'attendait tout au bout, doucement bercée par les vagues.

Le plus difficile était fait, mais encore fallait-il que le vent se maintienne. En silence, avec des gestes rapides qui dénotaient autant l'instinct qu'une parfaite connaissance du monde de la mer, elle libéra la tartane de ses amarres et hissa les voiles. Ce fut assez éprouvant – elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis longtemps – et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment le bâtiment et était contrainte d'évoluer presque à tâtons à cause de la faible visibilité que lui offrait le clair de lune – mais en quelques minutes elle parvint, en exploitant les vents et les courants, à gagner le large.

Là, toute la tension accumulée au cours des dernières heures retomba, et elle se laissa glisser contre le balcon.

Elle avait réussi !

La tête entre les genoux, elle respira profondément, savourant le vent frais et soutenu.

Maintenant elle avait peu de chances d'être rattrapée. L'inconnu ferait sûrement une drôle de tête, au matin, en découvrant son embarcation disparue. Son père lui avait appris l'honnêteté, et elle s'était toujours efforcée d'être digne de son enseignement, mais il y avait des circonstances où il fallait savoir être souple avec ses propres principes. Et de toute manière, le mal ne serait pas bien grand. Elle n'irait pas suffisamment loin pour lui laisser le temps de prévenir les autorités. Non, elle trouverait un mouillage tranquille, et disparaîtrait dans la nature. Il en serait quitte pour une belle frayeur et pas davantage.

- Jolie manoeuvre, fit soudain une voix dans le noir.

Elle fut trop interloquée pour avoir peur. En un éclair, elle comprit sa erreur : l'étranger n'était pas resté à l'auberge. Il était revenu à son bateau alors qu'elle-même faisait à la va-vite son baluchon. Elle l'avait manqué, et avait cru, en ne le voyant pas sur le pont, qu'il avait décidé de passer la nuit à terre ... alors qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur.

Elle se redressa.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est amusant, j'aurais pensé que c'était à moi de poser cette question.

L'obscurité dissimulait ses traits, à peine pouvait-elle discerner sa silhouette, mais elle devina un certain amusement dans sa voix. Cette constatation l'enhardit et l'inquiéta à la fois. Que comptait-il faire maintenant ?

- Vous allez me ramener là-bas ?

- Je devrais ?

- Je ... je ne voulais pas voler votre bateau, je vous le jure.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait. Il vous a tapé dans l'oeil ou quoi ?

- ... non.

- Alors ?

- C'était le seul avec lequel je puisse partir sans attirer l'attention.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, charmante demoiselle, mais vous ne seriez sûrement pas allée bien loin avec. Il est un peu trop connu dans la région.

- Oh, je ne cherche pas à aller loin. Je voulais juste partir d'ici ...

Les nuages qui masquaient la lune jusqu'à présent fuirent vers le sud, et le pont fut soudain baigné de lumière blanche. Elle put enfin distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur : un jeune homme qui pouvait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, solidement bâti. Il était torse nu, avec pour seul vêtement une sorte de paréo autour des hanches. Sans doute un de ces aventuriers qui vivaient au jour le jour en convoyant des bateaux de riches particuliers aux quatre coins du globe, selon la fantaisie de leurs propriétaires.

- Décidément, il faut toujours qu'il m'arrive ce genre de choses ..., soupira le jeune homme.

Il paraissait plus embarrassé que menaçant.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, me livrer aux autorités ?, lui demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Je ne crois pas, non ... dans la mesure où elles doivent être en train de me chercher, moi aussi !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise et de frayeur. Oh mon dieu, dans quel guépier s'était-elle fourrée ?

- Ne faites pas cette tête, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire marcher sur une planche au-dessus d'une mer infestée de requins si c'est ce que vous craignez.

- Oh, il n'y en a pas par ici ..., ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

- Mais si vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez essayé de me barboter l'Iliade ? Vous ne vous plaisez pas sur votre île ? Elle m'a pourtant l'air plutôt charmante, fit-il, badin. Un peu isolée, certes ...

- J'ai un beau-père qui ne sait pas garder ses mains pour lui, répliqua-t-elle sans hésiter.

C'était non seulement la vérité, mais aussi un avertissement lancé à son interlocuteur. Qu'il ne s'avise pas d'avoir un geste déplacé à son égard ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, il était prévenu. Il ne releva pas sa remarque.

- J'ai vu vos manoeuvres ... où avez-vous appris à faire ça ?

- Mon père était marin. Je suis souvent sortie en mer avec lui.

Il fit la moue, mais parut se contenter de son explication.

- Et vous pensiez pouvoir vous diriger comme ça, de nuit, sans cartes et sans instruments ?

- Je sais naviguer aux étoiles. Je l'ai déjà fait, poursuivit-elle devant son scepticisme.

- Vraiment ? Alors dites-moi quelle est cette étoile là-bas, la plus brillante juste à droite de la balise ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. La Grande Ourse était facile à repérer, et à cette heure de la nuit elle plongeait vers l'horizon. Le point qu'il lui avait désigné était dans le prolongement de la queue de la " casserole ".

- Arcturus, dans la constellation du Bouvier.

- Bien ... et juste à sa gauche ?

- La Chevelure de Bérénice.

- Hum, pas mal . Et cette autre ?

Il lui désigna un autre point brillant, et elle remarqua son sourire en coin. Il espérait la coller, semblait-il ... elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle fit défiler les noms d'étoiles dans sa tête, comme lorsque son père les lui faisait réciter. Castor, Pollux, Procyon, Regolus ... elle fronça les sourcils. Quelle était donc cette étoile, située entre elles quatre ? Elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée ! Ou alors ... ?

- Ce n'est pas une étoile. C'est Mars ...

- Bravo, admit le jeune homme. Vous connaissez bien votre carte du ciel. Vous avez gagné votre place à bord.

La jeune femme frémit d'espoir.

- Vous n'allez pas me ramener là-bas, alors ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous êtes toute seule et vous ne me paraissez pas bien dangereuse ... Bon, où va-t-on ?

- Pardon ?

- Où voulez-vous aller ?

- Euh ... je..., bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question.

- Vous n'aviez pas de but précis ? Quelqu'un qui vous attend ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle. Je ne songeais qu'à partir. Pour le reste ...

- Je vois. Bon, puisque vous n'allez nulle part, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne comptais mettre la voile qu'à l'aube, mais puisqu'on est déjà en mer, autant continuer ... vous pouvez aller vous coucher dans la cabine si vous le désirez. Elle ferme à clé, ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'elle hésitait. Laissez-moi juste prendre une petite laine, il va faire frais sur le matin ...

Mais ces paroles ne suffirent pas à la rassurer. Elle ne bougea pas, comme si ses pieds étaient vissés sur le pont de teck.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, rit-il. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas Jack L'Eventreur. La police maritime a seulement un message à me faire passer.

- Vraiment ?

Vraiment. Au fait ...

Il lui tendit la main, avec un large sourire qui laissa entrevoir des dents parfaites que sa peau mate faisait paraître d'un blanc éclatant. Il avait un visage franc et ouvert, et son instinct, qui l'avait rarement trompée par le passé, lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je m'appelle Yiannis Solo.

- Hermione ... Hermione Daskalou.

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença.

Ils atteignirent leur destination en fin de matinée. Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'oeil du reste de la nuit, tassée sur la couchette de l'unique cabine. Même si ce Yiannis ne lui paraissait pas dangereux, elle restait sur le qui-vive. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était levée, et par le hublot, avait calculé la route que la tartane empruntait. Sud-est d'abord, puis ils étaient remontés plus au nord. Même si le vent avait forci, ils ne devaient pas avoir parcouru beaucoup de noeuds, et elle en déduisit qu'ils devaient logiquement se trouver quelque part du côté de Keros ou Koufonisi. Ca ne pouvait pas nuire de le savoir.

Elle avait ensuite reporté son attention sur la cabine elle-même. Entièrement pannelée de boiseries aux tons chauds, avec une vaste couchette où deux personnes pouvaient dormir à leur aise, elle allait confort et commodité. Outre la chambre, elle était composée de plusieurs pièces : une minuscule salle de bains, une cuisine/salle à manger rudimentaire, et un minuscule espace qui regroupait appareils de communication, cartes et étagères chargées de manuels de navigation. Aucun désordre, comme elle eût pu en attendre d'un homme y vivant seul. Au contraire, chaque chose était à sa place. Ce n'était pas surprenant, à bien y réfléchir. Les tartanes n'étaient pas à l'origine destinées à la navigation de plaisance, et aménager le bateau dans ce but avait dû nécessiter beaucoup de temps, et plus encore d'argent. Ca se voyait à l'oeil nu, ça n'était pas le simple caprice d'un particulier ne sachant que faire de sa fortune. C'était le fruit d'un amour passionné pour la mer. Et on ne confiait pas un tel trésor à n'importe qui.

- C'est ici ?, demanda Hermione, un peu surprise.

- Hmm, lui répondit laconiquement son compagnon de voyage.

C'était une île minuscule, confetti blanc posé sur l'immensité turquoise de la mer Egée. En comparaison, même l'île où elle était née et avait grandi paraissait immense. Hormis une large propriété qui s'étalait sur plusieurs terrasses à flanc de côteau, elle semblait déserte. Une seule, certes, mais celui qui pouvait s'offrir une telle maison avait bien les moyens de se payer toute l'île pour se protéger des regards du monde. Sans doute le caprice d'un homme richissime à qui le mystérieux Yiannis venait livrer son petit bijou.

- Ah tiens, on est attendus, fit le jeune homme d'un ton amusé.

De fait, une silhouette se dessinait sur l'embarcadère.

- Vous m'aidez à la manoeuvre ?

Hermione s'exécuta sans un mot, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil discret en direction de la personne qui les observait du ponton. Une femme d'âge mûr, vêtue de façon simple mais élégante et chaussée de sandales. Même si sa jeunesse avait fui depuis longtemps, elle conservait les traces d'une grande beauté alliée à un air altier.

- Mon cher neveu, s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé. Quelle bonne surprise !

- Tante Agatha ... Toujours aussi jeune à ce que je vois !

Toujours aussi charmeur, à ce que je vois, moi ... et toujours aussi indomptable !

- Ah, j'en déduis à votre parole que vous êtes déjà au courant ...

- A ton avis ? Ta petite supercherie ne les a pas roulés dans la farine bien longtemps. Ils ont mis sur le coup la police maritime qui a déboulé ici dès qu'ils ont constaté que l'Iliade n'était plus à son ponton. Ils sont en train de passer au tamis toute la mer Egée pour te mettre la main dessus.

- Oh, ce n'était pas mon but. Du moment que ça me laissait le temps de mettre le cap au large ...

- Qu'as-tu inventé comme excuse cette fois ?

- Angine blanche.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois qui illumina ses yeux sombres.

- C'est ce que tu avais déjà trouvé la dernière fois que tu t'es fait la belle sans prévenir. Tu manques d'originalité, mon cher neveu.

- Oui, mais là c'est une rechute d'angine ..., singea-t-il en s'étranglant la voix et en toussotant à coeur fendre.

- Tout ça pour échapper à l'inauguration des nouvelles installations du Pirée ?

- Oh, franchement, tante Agatha, vous me connaissez. Vous m'imaginez délirant d'enthousiasme devant un tas de parpaings ?

- Oh non !

- Et ce sont les premiers jours de vacances que je prends depuis plus d'un an.

- N'empêche, ton conseil d'administration est furieux. J'ai eu un appel radio de monsieur Panayotis, il écumait de rage. J'ai dû lui jurer sur la tombe de ton oncle que j'ignorais où tu étais passé. Et je me demande s'il m'a crue.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il allait vous contacter. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu ici directement ... je ne voulais pas que vous ayiez des problèmes avec votre conscience.

- Ma conscience ... tu parles, j'irai en enfer par ta faute !

Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

- Cela dit, l'heure tourne et l'air du large creuse. Nous dirons donc trois couverts ?

D'un coup d'oeil malicieux, elle invita son neveu à faire les présentations.

- Oh pardon, voici Hermione, qui m'a secondé pour venir jusqu'ici. Hermione, ma tante Agatha, qui vit dans ce paradis à l'écart du monde.

La jeune femme, qui avait caché son embarras en rangeant les cordages sur le pont, fit un signe de tête hésitant à l'intention d'Agatha.

- J'espère que vous nous ferez le plaisir de vous joindre à nous, Mademoiselle ?, fit aimablement celle-ci.

- C'est que ...

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, confuse. Sa pauvre tenue lui faisait honte devant cette femme aux allures de grande dame du monde. Agatha s'empressa de la mettre à l'aise.

- Rassurez-vous, nous vivons ici sans cérémonie. Ce n'est pas Paris ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je vis seule ici que je déteste avoir de la compagnie de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que de mon chenapan de neveu ! On monte ?

C'était une ascension ardue, mais elle en valait la peine. La maison – la villa, plutôt – dans laquelle vivait Agatha surplombait la mer et le panorama là-haut était époustouflant. Enchassée comme un joyau dans les massifs exubérants de bougainvillées et citronniers, elle parut un palais des Mille et Une Nuits à Hermione. La nommée Agatha avait beau vivre vivre à l'écart du monde, elle ne vivait certainement pas en ascète, dans le jeûne et les méditations.

- Tu m'avais caché ça , murmura Agatha à l'oreille de Yiannis tandis qu'ils gravissaient le flanc de la montagne, elle s'appuyant sur le bras de son neveu.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu avais quelqu'un en vue. Elle est jolie ... Une brune, ça change, mais je me demande si c'est bien prudent en ce moment.

- Oh, vous parlez de cette fille ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, ma tante.

- Ah non ?

Elle ne semblait pas le croire.

- Elle a essayé de me voler l'Iliade ..., lui souffla-t-il en riant.

- Hein ? Comment ça, " voler " ?

- Je me suis mis à l'ancre dans une île pas très loin d'ici pour échapper aux sbires que ce brave Panayotis a lancés à mes trousses, et je dormais tranquillement à l'intérieur quand elle a tenté de me le chaparder. Je n'ai pas eu à lui montrer comment ça fonctionne, croyez-moi. Pour être une fille de la mer, c'en est une ...Elle m'aurait bien convoyé l'Iliade jusqu'à Istanbul les yeux fermés si je l'avais laissée faire.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? En plus, c'était un mauvais choix, ta tartane est connue comme le loup blanc dans toute la mer Egée. Elle aurait été repérée en un rien de temps par la police maritime.

- Elle a fui le domicile familial apparemment. Des problèmes avec son beau-père. Elle n'a nulle part où aller. Mais elle ne manque pas de cran en tout cas.

- Hum, je vois. Tu t'es laissé amadouer, une fois de plus. Je reconnais bien là ton bon coeur ... N'empêche que ça tombe mal. Ca peut être un très mauvais point. Si ça se sait ...

- A cause de Lizzie ?

- Oui.

- Rassure-toi, Lizzie ne me fait pas espionner, pas plus que je ne la fais espionner d'ailleurs.

- Où en sont les choses ?

- On a décidé de congédier nos avocats.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- On est d'accord sur au moins un point à leur sujet : ils s'amusent à nous dresser l'un contre l'autre pour tirer un maximum d'honoraires de l'affaire. Plus ça dure, et plus ils sont heureux ! Alors on va les court-circuiter, sinon on y sera encore dans vingt ans. J'ai eu Lizzie au téléphone la semaine dernière.

- Elle n'est pas en tournage je ne sais où ?

- Non, il vient d'être bouclé à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Julian est avec elle à Los Angeles. On a parlé au moins trois bonnes heures, et on a décidé de faire une procédure amiable, dans l'intérêt de notre fils. On n'a pas réussi notre mariage, on va essayer de ne pas rater aussi notre divorce .

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Pas trop mal, étant donné les circonstances. Elle a compris, pour Julian, et a admis que la place d'un enfant d'un an n'est pas sur des plateaux de cinéma. Elle me laisse la garde.

- Vraiment ? C'est très courageux de sa part. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'un tel sacrifice. Tu n'ignores que je n'ai jamais été très enthousiaste à propos de votre mariage, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Elizabeth est charmante, mais elle était trop jeune, elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela impliquait d'épouser un Solo. N'est pas Grace Kelly qui veut.

- Les torts sont partagés. J'aurais dû la mettre davantage en garde des inconvénients de la situation, que je ne serais pas souvent disponible pour elle. C'est l'ennui qui a tout fichu par terre.

- Avoue, tu l'aimes toujours, hein ?

- Oui. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, un beau rêve sans lendemain. J'ai fait une croix sur notre mariage. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher, les dés étaient pipés dès le début. Maintenant on n'a pas d'autre solution que d'essayer de s'en tirer avec le moins de dégâts possibles. Lizzie verra notre fils aussi souvent qu'elle le voudra, elle le sait bien, mais il est préférable qu'il ait une situation stable. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le père idéal, avec mon travail et tout ce que cela implique, mais Julien pourra passer au moins quelques années tranquilles à Sounion et Athènes. Ensuite, on verra avec Lizzie pour sa scolarité. Elle aura toujours son mot à dire.

- Tu as peur qu'elle ne te le reproche plus tard ?

- Non, mais je n'oublie pas qu'elle sera toujours la mère de Julian, quoi qu'il se passe. Il en a autant besoin qu'il a besoin de moi. C'est un enfant, pas une monnaie d'échange ou un moyen de chantage. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tiraillé entre deux parents et deux continents, et se retrouve au centre d'un champ de bataille post-conjugale, comme le dit si bien mon avocat. Enfin, ex-avocat. Un divorce, ça peut être autre chose que ça s'il y a de la bonne volonté et du bon sens des deux côtés. Evidemment, ça ne va pas sans contreparties et c'est pour te l'annoncer que je suis venu te voir, entre autres.

- Tu m'intrigues.

- J'ai proposé à Lizzie l'appartement de New York et la villa de Corfou.

- Vraiment ?

Elle s'interrompit un instant, le regard vague.

- La villa de Corfou ... j'ai tant de souvenirs là-bas ! C'est l'endroit où j'ai passé mon voyage de noces avec ton oncle.

- On y a tous des souvenirs ... c'est aussi là-bas que Julian a été conçu. Rassurez-vous, si vous souhaitez y aller, je suis sûr que Lizzie n'y verra aucune objection. Elle vous a toujours beaucoup appréciée. Ca n'est donc qu'un changement de nom sur un acte de propriété, rien de plus.

- Sans doute ...

- Si Lizzie m'avait demandé tout ce que je possède en échange du bonheur de Julian, je n'aurais pas hésité. Pas une seule seconde. Un appartement où on ne met jamais les pieds ou presque, et une villa, même dans la famille depuis trois siècles et demi, ce n'est pas cher payé.

- Je ne te le reproche pas, ne te méprends pas. Tu as toujours été comme l'enfant que je n'ai pas su donner à ton pauvre oncle. Et puis que suis-je pour décider du futur ? Un rameau mort de l'arbre familial.

- Oh, un peu plus que ça tout de même, protesta le jeune homme.

- Je dis ça sans misérabilisme envers moi-même, Yiannis. Je suis simplement réaliste. L'avenir des Solo, ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi et Julian. Et les frères et soeurs que tu lui donneras.

- Vous êtes gentille de faire des projets, mais je vais déjà commencer par résoudre le problème du divorce avant de penser à autre chose, si vous voulez bien ... et prendre le temps de souffler un peu.

- Justement, tu restes quelques jours ici, j'espère ? Le temps de finir ta " convalescence " ? Ca te fera le plus grand bien. Tu m'as l'air tendu, et ça n'est pas que le divorce, je parie ?

- Je ne peux décidément rien vous cacher.

- Raconte ?

- C'est le bureau. Encore et toujours le bureau. Ma nouvelle assistante. La numéro 6 ou 7, je ne sais même plus.

- Tu en uses beaucoup.

- Vous avez trouvé le mot ... mais c'est elles qui m'usent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fichent aux ressources humaines, mais ils ont perdu le sens des réalités. Depuis que Sophia m'a donné son compte pour suivre son mari je ne sais où, ils s'entêtent à m'envoyer pour la remplacer des bêtes à concours. Ca parle neuf langues dont je n'ai pas besoin, connaît tous les logiciels de la planète, peut réciter les cartes des meilleurs restaurants de Paris, New-York ou Athènes, prépare un café à se damner ... mais ça ne sait pas faire la différence entre bâbord et tribord.

- Gênant quand on est le troisième armateur mondial, rit Agatha.

- Comme vous dites. Bon sang, ça n'est pourtant si compliqué de trouver quelqu'un qui ait à la fois un minimum de connaissances du monde maritime et sache prendre trois notes sur un calepin, si ?

La même idée les frappa au même instant, mais ce fut Agatha qui parla la première. Elle se retourna vers Hermione, qui les suivait à distance respectable, ne voulant pas interférer dans une conversation visiblement privée.

- Dites-moi, Mademoiselle, je suppose que vous savez écrire ...?

**A suivre ...**

**Vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Laissez-moi une toute petite review svp !**


	4. Chapter 4

- Héraklion / Rhodes ? Vous avez les chiffres ?

Hermione compulsa une pile de documents posés sur la table devant elle, en extirpa une feuille et la tendit à Yiannis Solo.

- Plus 8 % de fréquentation en six mois.

- Pas mal, et la liaison Paros / Athènes ?

- Là ça stagne par contre. La concurrence a à peu près les mêmes horaires pour les mêmes destinations.

- Hum.

Yiannis éplucha le document de synthèse d'un oeil exercé, sous le regard vigilant de la jeune femme. Jamais elle ne l'interrompait quand il réfléchissait, elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir qu'il détestait cela. Cela faisait à présent près de quatre ans qu'elle était à son service. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, elle avait dû tout apprendre sur le tas, mais si Yiannis Solo était un patron exigeant, en revanche il savait se montrer humain, et plutôt que de s'imposer, il encourageait. A force de bonne volonté et de travail, elle s'était peu à peu fait une place et avait réussi à s'imposer dans ce milieu essentiellement masculin. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté son île sauf pour de brèves escales dans les Cyclades avec son père avait découvert le monde. Yiannis l'emmenait partout avec elle. New-York, Amsterdam, Singapour ... elle avait trouvé le rythme infernal au début. Yiannis Solo gérait à bout de bras un empire immense sur lequel, comme celui de Charles Quint, le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Tout ce qui s'y passait finissait sur son bureau, dans l'attente d'un oui ou d'un non. L'office d'Hermione était de servir de relais avec les différents départements, qu'ils soient financier, commercial ou scientifique. C'était un travail immense, mais bien huilé. Yiannis avait su s'entourer d'hommes de confiance, dont la plupart, déjà en place lorsque son père était aux commandes, faisaient presque partie des meubles. Chacun connaissait sa tâche jusqu'au moindre détail, et avait son mot à dire dans la marche de l'entreprise. C'était son père, d'ailleurs, qui lui avait enseigné à ne pas être présomptueux au point de croire qu'être un Solo suffisait pour avoir raison, et pour que les choses soient bien claires, l'avait fait débuter dans l'entreprise familiale tout au bas de l'échelle. A charge pour lui d'en gravir les échelons par son seul mérite et non parce qu'il en était l'héritier. Toutes les grandes décisions faisaient donc l'objet d'un débat où chacun, sans crainte, donnait son opinion et développait ses arguments ou exprimait ses réticences. Tous s'investissaient dans ces échanges fructueux et chacun en tirait bénéfice. Ainsi perdurait et fructifiait l'empire Solo depuis douze siècles.

- On pourrait faire fusionner cette ligne avec Naxos / Athènes dans ce cas, en rajoutant l'escale de Paros.

- J'y ai pensé moi aussi. Il y a juste un obstacle.

- Lequel ?

- Si on cumule le trafic des deux lignes, en basse saison ça ne pose pas de problème particulier. Mais en haute saison, avec le nombre de touristes, il faut prévoir un ferry classe 3, un classe 2 ne suffira pas pour absorber tout le trafic. Et avec les bateaux de croisière qui font escale à Paros, il sera difficile de trouver un créneau de débarquement cohérent. Je connais le port, il n'est pas immense. Cela dit, si on décale de trois heures la liaison Milo / Délos, on libère notre quai et on récupère un créneau pour Naxos / Athènes.

- Votre idée n'est pas mauvaise. Vous faites une note à la logistique, qu'on voie ce qu'ils en pensent ?

- C'est déjà prêt, je n'attendais que votre accord.

- Génial, je vais pouvoir prendre quelques jours de vacances et vous laisser la barre du navire si ça continue.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, mortifiée d'avoir empiété sur ses prérogatives. Voyant cela, il se mit à rire.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas un reproche. Bien au contraire. Vous faites du très bon travail.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Un cri aigu jaillit en contrebas de la terrasse sur laquelle ils travaillent tous deux.

- Il y en a qui s'amusent bien, on dirait. On fait une pause, nous aussi ?

Il se leva et s'étira comme un chat en bâillant, avant de s'accouder à la balustrade. En bas, dans la petite crique entre la villa et les ruines du temple de Poséidon, ils pouvaient apercevoir le petit Julian, en train de nager avec sa nurse anglaise. Yiannis l'avait engagée afin que dès son plus âge son fils soit bilingue. Le divorce avait beau avoir été prononcé, la mère de Julian restait sa mère, et même si elle ne pouvait que rarement venir en Europe pour voir son enfant, il ne voulait pas que les liens entre eux soient rompus.

- Pauvre Janet, elle va encore avoir bien du plaisir à le sortir de l'eau aujourd'hui ..., fit Yiannis en souriant. Les Solo ont beau avoir de l'eau de mer dans les veines, je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aimer la mer à ce point. C'est ... effrayant !

Effrayant était le mot. Après chaque baignade, c'était la même chose. L'eau était son élément, plus vital que l'air qu'il respirait, et lorsqu'il fallait regagner la maison, Julian hurlait et pleurait à chaudes larmes, se débattant et s'arqueboutant comme un diable. Lui eût-on arraché les entrailles que ça n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Pourtant ça n'était pas un enfant difficile ou capricieux. Bizarrement, il avait agi de la sorte du jour au lendemain, sans que personne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

- J'espère qu'il s'assagira avant que je sois contraint de l'envoyer en pension ..., soupira Yiannis. La Suisse n'est pas réputée pour ses plages !

- Qui aurait envie de quitter un tel paradis ?, murmura Hermione, songeuse.

Quelquefois, le passé remontait à la surface, comme en ce moment. Elle n'était pas retournée sur son île. Yiannis l'avait convaincue de donner de ses nouvelles d'elle à sa mère, afin qu'elle sache que les choses allaient bien pour elle. Elle avait hésité longtemps, puis cédé. Mais les choses en étaient restées là. Peut-être y retournerait-elle un jour, mais pas tout de suite.

- Monsieur ?

Yiannis et Hermione se retournèrent, surpris par la voix de la gouvernante.

- Oui, Ida ?

- Les ouvriers sont là-haut, Monsieur. Ils demandent si vous pouvez monter.

- Monter ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Ils disent qu'ils ont besoin de votre autorisation .

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. De quelle autorisation ? Les instructions étaient pourtant simples ...

- C'est bon, j'y vais. Ca va me détendre un peu les jambes. Venez si vous voulez, Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas très gai, comme but de promenade, mais bon ... vous ferez connaissance avec le reste de la famille Solo !

Ils gravirent tous deux la colline qui dominait la villa. Le meltémi soufflait fort ici, et c'est le souffle coupé par l'ascension et le vent qu'ils parvirent au sommet, au pied de la petite chapelle qui le surmontait.

Deux ouvriers les y attendaient, visiblement embarrassés.

- Bonjour, Regas. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec les exhumations ?

- Non, Monsieur, ça serait plutôt le contraire. J'ai ... enfin, mon aide, Nikolaos, a remarqué quelque chose qui justement pourrait nous éviter d'avoir à ... comment dire ... déranger certains de vos ancêtres.

- Ah, vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru que vous aviez vu un revenant !, rit Yiannis.

Mais Regas ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie, et se signa précipitamment.

- Faut pas rigoler avec ces choses-là, Monsieur. Et les revenants, ça n'existe pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. J'ai pas tellement envie de revoir ma belle-mère ...

Son aide, un gringalet d'à peine seize ans à la mine délurée, pouffa dans son dos, vite calmé par un regard noir jeté par-dessus l'épaule.

- Au lieu de ricaner, toi, montre à monsieur Solo ce que tu as vu !

- C'est en bas, bafouilla le jeune homme, qui, s'il ne s'en laissait pas conter par son patron, était en revanche impressionné par son interlocuteur, cet Adonis même pas assez vieux pour être son père et qu'on disait riche à millions.

- Je vous suis. Vous venez, Hermione ?

Elle acquiesça, tout en se disant qu'elle serait bien restée à l'extérieur. Il y avait plus enthousiasmant que de visiter une crypte.

Ils franchirent la petite porte de bois ornée de ferronnerie massive, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. En comparaison du dehors, l'air ici était glacial. Ou bien avait-elle cette impression parce qu'elle savait que des gens dormaient ici de leur dernier sommeil ? Une impression de gêne l'envahit, accentuée par la vision de ces personnages de mosaïque de style byzantin qui recouvraient les murs d'or et de couleurs, et la fixaient d'un air insistant, comme s'ils lui reprochaient de venir les déranger. Elle frissonna malgré elle, et ramena sur sa poitrine l'étole de soie qu'elle portait. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cet endroit.

- Tenez, et faites attention, les marches sont glissantes.

Elle prit la lampe-torche que lui tendait Nikolaos, et suivit Regas et Yiannis, qui déjà se dirigeaient vers l'escalier dont la bouche sombre se devinait dans un coin de la chapelle. En bas des marches, Yiannis marqua un arrêt, et elle faillit le heurter.

Sur le mur près d'eux étaient apposées plusieurs dizaines de plaques. Des noms, des dates en composaient les seules inscriptions. Les ancêtres de Yiannis Solo reposaient ici, dans la crypte familiale répartie en loculi des deux côtés du passage. Pour la plupart, les tombes étaient relativement récentes – en tout cas à l'échelle des Solo. Aucune ne semblait avoir plus de 200 ans, constata rapidement Hermione. Le premier compartiment, celui qui était le plus proche de l'escalier, contenait les restes du père de Yiannis, Thomas. Hermione avait entendu parler de lui : homme intègre et respecté, il était décédé sept ans auparavant dans un accident de voiture sur la route de Laurion, à quelques kilomètres de là. L'affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque d'autant qu'on n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé : un coup de volant pour éviter un animal traversant la route, la fatigue, un malaise ? L'enquête n'avait relevé aucune défaillance mécanique, ni l'implication d'un autre véhicule sur cette route peu passagère. Thomas Solo reposait aux côtés de son épouse, Angeliki, fauchée à peine âgée de trente ans par un cancer, alors que leur fils Yiannis n'avait que huit ans. Thomas ne s'était jamais remarié. Sans doute cette absence de figure féminine était-elle à l'origine de cette volonté de Yiannis de sauvegarder les liens entre Julian et son ex-épouse. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de grandir sans mère.

- C'est ici, Monsieur. Regardez.

Le fond de la crypte baignait dans une lumière sourde que dispensait une baladeuse, et Regas balaya le mur opposé aux loculi du faisceau de sa lampe.

- Faut reconnaître qu'il faut avoir le nez dessus pour le remarquer, mais comme ce gamin a justement le nez qui traîne partout ... regardez bien le coin du mur, Monsieur, exactement là où les deux parois se rejoignent.

Yiannis s'approcha du mur.

- Je suis censé voir quoi au juste ?

- Rien ! C'est du travail bien fait, c'est seulement quand on compare avec le niveau du sol qu'on s'aperçoit du problème.

- Problème ?

- Oui. Si on avait les plans d'origine, évidemment, là, on aurait compris tout de suite. Regardez cette lézarde.

- Celle-là ?

Une fissure verticale courait le long du mur, jusqu'au plafond, deux ou trois mètres plus loin en direction de l'escalier.

- Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire !, s'exclama Yiannis en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

- Oh non, rien du tout. Elle doit être là depuis belle lurette. Le sol a beau être plus dur que la tête de ma femme, avec les siècles les tremblements de terre ont fini par fissurer la paroi.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Pensez-vous, on sera tous morts avant que la chapelle soit par terre. Même en faisant des centenaires ! Ca a été construit pour durer. Ca a quoi, deux, trois siècles ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua Yiannis. Fin seizième, il me semble ? Si ça vous amuse de compulser des tonnes d'archives aussi illisibles que poussiéreuses pour le savoir, elles sont à votre disposition dans la bibliothèque de la villa ... mais revenons-en à notre histoire de lézarde, si vous voulez bien ?

- Allez, gamin, à toi l'honneur, puisque c'est toi qui l'as remarqué !

Le jeune homme rougit en se grattant la tête.

- Il faut ressortir pour que vous compreniez...

La chaleur étouffante les happa dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil. Nikolaos longea le mur extérieur, côté ombre, et s'agenouilla.

- Vous voyez la lézarde ? Elle est ici.

Il se mit à dégager frénétiquement les cailloux à la base du mur.

- Elle continue à descendre à la verticale. En fait, elle est sur les deux niveaux, celui du choeur et celui de la crypte. Et c'est en posant nos outils, tout à l'heure, que j'ai remarqué ... venez voir.

Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la chapelle. Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'ils descendent à nouveau, mais Nikolaos se dirigea vers le choeur, et pointa le doigt vers le mur.

- Et revoilà notre fameuse lézarde. Vous ne remarquerez rien ?, demanda-t-il, un large sourire éclairant son visage déluré.

- Non ... oh, si, je crois que ...

Hermione aussi avait compris.

- Le coin ... il n'est pas à la même distance !

- Exactement, jubila Nikolaos, fier comme un paon. Entre la lézarde et l'angle, à ce niveau, il y a cinq bons mètres. Et en bas, dans la crypte, trois à tout casser ...

- On a mesuré la chapelle, du coup, intervint Regas. Et de fait, ce chenapan a raison. Ca ne saute pas aux yeux, parce que l'obscurité en bas modifie la perception de l'espace. Mais les deux niveaux, qui sont censés être identiques en longueur, ne le sont pas. Que la crypte soit plus petite, ça je peux le comprendre. Mais le contraire, que la base soit plus petite, ça c'est franchement bizarre. Alors j'ai sondé le mur en bas ... et ça n'est pas un mur porteur !

- Comment le savez-vous ? On n'a plus les plans de cet édifice, si tant est qu'il y en ait jamais eu d'ailleurs.

- Il sonne creux. Il y a quelque chose derrière ce mur, Monsieur. Et je ne sais pas quoi.

Yiannis s'abîma dans un silence perplexe.

- Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un risque à détruire ce mur ?

- Difficile à dire, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver derrière ... mais difficile à détruire, ça non. Il n'a pas été fait pour être solide, seulement pour cacher quelque chose si vous voulez mon avis. En tout cas, ça ne date pas d'hier, l'enduit s'effrite à moitié.

Hermione avait assisté à la scène en silence, et regardait Yiannis. Il semblait inquiet. Savait-il quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire ?

- On ne fait rien pour l'instant. Je vais y réfléchir, on en reparle plus tard. D'ici là, pas un mot à quiconque, d'accord ?

- Bien, Monsieur. T'entends, toi ? Motus !

Et l'intrépide apprenti reçut de la part de son patron une vigoureuse tape derrière la tête comme paiement de sa sagacité. 

Durant plusieurs jours, le sujet resta en suspens. Yiannis n'en parla pas avec Hermione, mais la jeune femme le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ruminait ses pensées. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsqu'il demanda à Ida de prévenir Regas et son apprenti de se trouver à la chapelle le lendemain matin.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas laisser les choses en l'état. Ce Nikolaos est sûrement un bon gamin, mais il est bavard ...

- Vous craignez que ça se sache ?

- On est en Grèce, fit Yiannis en haussant les épaules. Tout finit toujours par se savoir et Legrena est un petit village. La moindre information, qu'elle soit d'importance ou non, en a vite fait le tour.

- Alors vous savez ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur ?

- J'ai ma petite idée. C'est justement pour cela que je veux purger l'abcès. Et détruire ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur, si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense.

- Vous m'inquiétez ... et vous m'intriguez ?

- Ah-haaaa ? N'y voyez pas un signe de défiance, Hermione, mais je préfère garder mon petit secret jusqu'à demain matin.

Et il se replongea dans ses dossiers avec un demi-sourire énigmatique.

Ces quelques paroles suffirent à troubler Hermione, et elle eut du mal à fermer l'oeil cette nuit-là. Dès l'aurore, elle quitta la maison dans laquelle elle avait emmenagé à Legrena. Yiannis lui avait bien proposé, pour des raisons de commodité, d'occuper un des vastes appartements de la villa familiale presque vide, mais elle avait poliment refusé, préférant marquer une frontière nette entre vie privée et vie professionnelle. Yiannis n'en avait pas semblé vexé, d'ailleurs. Peut-être même lui aussi trouvait-il que c'était mieux ainsi. Il pouvait ainsi profiter pleinement de son fils. Des femmes, Hermione n'en voyait jamais, même si elle savait qu'il avait des aventures par çi, par là. Il savait se montrer très discret à ce sujet, sans doute à cause de son fils.

Les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Yiannis était en train de parler avec Regas du mariage d'une de ses filles, qui aurait lieu l'été suivant, et un autre homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Hermione le connaissait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs à Legrena : chacun a besoin, un jour ou l'autre, d'un médecin, et le docteur Markos Vryzakis était le seul aux alentours. Lorsqu'il était absent, il fallait se rendre à Laurion, distant de dix bons kilomètres. Elle savait que c'était lui qui avait mis au monde le petit Julian par une nuit de printemps, un peu plus de trois ans auparavant. L'héritier de l'empire Solo aurait dû naître à Athènes, dans une clinique déjà réservée, mais avait décidé, sans doute histoire de contrarier son monde, de pointer le bout de son nez avec un bon mois d'avance, et pendant une furieuse tempête d'équinoxe de surcroît. Markos Vryzakis avait opté pour la sécurité en rejetant l'idée de tenter le trajet jusqu'à Laurion par ce temps de fin du monde. Il avait eu raison : Elizabeth avait eu un accouchement inhabituellement court pour un premier enfant et peu avant l'aube, quelques heures après le début du printemps, le petit Julian avait poussé son premier cri sous les lambris blancs et or de la demeure familiale. Yiannis lui avait demandé d'être son parrain. Ca n'avait étonné personne, Yiannis et Markos étant depuis l'enfance les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais ces liens étroits n'expliquaient pas ce que le docteur Vryzakis faisait ici. Elle n'eut porutant pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'on faisait une chasse au trésor, lui chuchota-t-il avec un sourire affable.

- Cette fouine d'apprenti avait dû parler, donc.

Elle surprit le regard dépité de Yiannis.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, semblait-il dire.

Mais il garda ses pensées pour lui.

- Messieurs, si on y allait ?

- Oui, déterrons le trésor.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Markos, mais j'ai bien peur que ce trésor de guerre des Solo que nous avons passé des années à chercher tous les deux quand nous étions enfants ne soit pas ici.

- Pas de pirates alors ?

- Oh non, j'en ai bien peur. Ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur va vous faire sûrement moins rêver ...

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- On descend d'abord ?

Le mur n'avait évidemment pas changé depuis leur dernière visite, mais il semblait nimbé d'une aura de mystère qui le rendait infiniment séduisant malgré son enduit qui s'effritait et sa surface muette.

- Comme vous le savez peut-être, les Solo ont joué un rôle important dans la Guerre d'Indépendance grecque de 1821 à 1830. Ca n'est pas un secret pour grand-monde ici. Ca l'était évidemment bien davantage à l'époque, quand ils prenaient part aux réunions clandestines de la Filiki Eteria ...

Regas émit un grognement. Même lui, qui n'avait fréquenté l'école que peu de temps savait que cette Société des Amis n'avait rien d'innocent que le nom. En réalité, elle dissimulait un mouvement de résistance à la domination ottomane qui mettait une chape de plomb sur la Grèce depuis le XIVème, et à laquelle la Grèce ne s'était jamais résignée. La liberté ou rien.

- Les Solo ont alimenté secrètement les caisses de la Société, coordonné les actions de résistance et pris part aux grandes décisions. Le fait qu'ils soient contraints de naviguer sous pavillon turc ne les a pas empêchés de transporter maintes fois au nez et à la barbe des fonctionnaires de la Sublime Porte non seulement des patriotes grecs mais aussi d'autres fugitifs recherchés, de les cacher à fond de cale au risque de se faire prendre pour les conduire en sécurité ainsi que leurs familles. Naturellement, cela nécessitait d'acheter des complicités à tous les niveaux, et plus encore des armes. C'est pourquoi je pense que le petit chenapan ici présent est tombé par hasard sur une de leurs caches.

- Alors vous pensez que ce sont des armes qu'il y a derrière ce mur ?, questionna Hermione.

- C'est probable, oui. Et je veux en avoir le coeur net. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des armes ici, et encore moins celle de les savoir à portée de main de gens pas forcément pleins de bonnes intentions. Ce ne sont peut-être que de vieux fusils rouillés par le temps et qui ne tueraient pas une mouche, mais en revanche, s'il s'agit de tonneaux de poudre comme il en circulait pas mal à l'époque, c'est une autre histoire. Je n'ai aucune envie que la moitié de l'Attique saute !

- Ca fait froid dans le dos, admit le docteur Markos. Effectivement, si tu as raison et que c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser, et au plus vite.

- Regas ? A vous l'honneur.

- Bien, Monsieur. Tout le monde s'écarte, merci !

Il ne fallut que peu d'efforts pour faire sauter l'enduit, et guère plus pour entamer la surface du mur. Dès les premiers coups de masse, des éclats de brique, dont la couleur rouge tranchait avec la pierre blanche de la crypte, confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un ajout postérieur à la construction de la chapelle. Une gueule sombre s'ouvrit dans la paroi, et et Regas, après l'avoir débarrassée des arêtes coupantes qui auraient pu le blesser, engagea sa tête à l'intérieur, armé d'une lampe-torche. Et lorsqu'il reparut, son visage exprimait une franche hilarité.

Yiannis, Hermione, le jeune Nikolaos et le docteur Vrizakis le fixèrent, suspendus à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Alors ?, fut la question qui jaillit sur toutes les lèvres.

- Alors vous aviez tout faux, Monsieur. Sans vouloir manquer de respect à votre famille, vos ancêtres avaient l'esprit un peu tordu ...

Il désigna l'intérieur de la cache de l'air triomphant de celui qui connaît le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

**A suivre ...**

**Désolée pour ce grand retard dans la publication. Des changements importants dans ma vie professionnelle ont fait que j'ai dû mettre mon ordi au placard pendant quelque temps ! Cela dit, les reviews m'encourageront à écrire la suite ... alors merci d'avance ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Le siège social de l'International Chamber of Shipping, la plus grande association mondiale d'armateurs, avait son siège à Londres, mais la réunion annuelle, grand-messe de la profession, se tenait chaque fois dans un lieu différent, et cette année-là, elle avait lieu à Toronto, au Canada. Yiannis Solo, en tant qu'un des plus importants de ses membres, ne manquait évidemment jamais un tel événement, opportunité idéale pour discuter aussi bien affaires qu'innovations technologiques, sécurité ou géopolitique ... et en profiter pour boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel avec des partenaires commerciaux ou de faire connaissance et nouer des contacts avec les nouveaux venus dans le métier après des journées de travail encore plus chargées qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il avait hésité à emmener Julian avec lui. Ce n'était guère enthousiasmant pour un adolescent de quatorze ans, presque quinze, de se retrouver au milieu de gens qui pour la plupart avaient quatre fois son âge, à discuter perspectives de marché et contrats. Mais Julian l'avait supplié pendant des semaines et il avait fini par céder. A condition toutefois, puisque pour une fois la réunion annuelle de l'ICS tombait pendant des vacances scolaires, que Julian ne néglige pas pour autant ses devoirs. Fils de milliardaire et héritier ou pas, il y avait les examens à la fin de l'année, et Yiannis, s'il était prêt à faire des concessions sur beaucoup de choses, était inflexible là-dessus.

Julian était un élève sérieux, un des meilleurs éléments de son collège de Cambridge. Yiannis avait lui-même fait ses études dans cet établissement, avant d'intégrer les effectifs de l'empire familial au bas de l'échelle. Il avait tout appris sur le tas et patiemment gravi les échelons un à un – le meilleur moyen, et le plus sûr de garder les pieds sur terre selon Thomas Solo. Pas de traitement de faveur, pas de passe-droits. Il avait appris à son fils à être exigeant avec lui-même avant de l'être avec les autres. " L'empire des Solo n'est pas tombé du ciel, il se mérite " était sa devise. Et Yiannis, persuadé du bien-fondé de cette affirmation paternelle, comptait bien la transmettre à son propre fils. Il avait donc accepté que Julian vienne à Toronto, mais à condition que cela n'ait pas de répercussions sur son travail scolaire. Julian aurait promis à son père de lui décrocher la lune s'il la lui avait demandée, et il avait embarqué à bord du jet familial ses livres de classe et potassé son économie et ses mathématiques pendant toute la traversée de l'Atlantique.

Hermione avait plaidé en sa faveur. Cela lui mettrait le pied à l'étrier. Certes, Julian connaissait bien la profession – chez les Solo, on parlait mer, on respirait mer, on rêvait mer avec une frénésie qui touchait à l'obsession – et il n'était pas rare que des partenaires commerciaux, voire des concurrents viennent passer quelques jours au Cap Sounion, mais il restait un néophyte. C'était l'occasion idéale de présenter Julian aux principaux acteurs du secteur.

Le monde maritime n'était pas si différent du monde normal. Il obéissait aux même règles qui le divisaient en deux : d'un côté ceux qu'on apprécie, et de l'autre ceux qu'on préférerait éviter. A peine franchi le seuil de l'immense réception de l'hôtel, Hermione s'assombrit en voyant, entouré d'une nuée de clients, un bel homme d'environ 50 ans, grand et mince, vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre, qui en imposait par son allure.

Vous avez vu qui est là ?, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents à l'intention de Yiannis.

Qu'il n'y soit pas m'eût surpris ... et déçu !, rit celui-ci, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, qui n'ignorait pas la haine féroce que Yiannis portait à Constantin Doukas.

Celui-ci les avait vus, et s'avança vers eux.

- Solo !, s'exclama-t-il en se plantant devant eux. Quelle heureuse surprise !

- Tout le plaisir est pour toi, répliqua immédiatement Yiannis d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vois que tu as amené le petit et sa nourrice ? Félicitations, tu as un fils absolument superbe.

Julian, qui était resté en retrait, fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Le regard insistant de Doukas sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas se trouver dans la lumière. A son collège, il était discret, voire effacé, plus porté sur les livres que sur les virées entre copains, et cela lui convenait très bien. Mais il savait quel serait son rôle un jour et être un Solo avait un prix. Vivre dans l'anonymat était tout bonnement un rêve inaccessible. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir ...

- Alors, Solo, je suppose que tu es venu avec ton éternel projet de réforme sous le bras ?

- Tu as bien deviné. Que veux-tu, je suis borné.

- Comme moi ... tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas la faire adopter.

- Pas tant que tu achèteras les votes, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, fit Doukas, faussement scandalisé. Tu m'accuses de corruption ?

- Détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas une accusation, c'est un secret de polichinelle. Dis-moi, comment vas-tu t'y prendre cette fois : par les dessous de table ou par la menace ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Beaucoup estiment que ton projet de réforme est délirant, tant sur le fond que sur la forme. Les mesures de sécurité au niveau international en vigueur n'ont aucun besoin d'être renforcées.

- Permets-moi d'être d'un avis différent, si j'en juge par trois de tes pseudo-navires qui se sont abîmés en mer ces six derniers mois. Et encore, je te fais grâce de ceux qui ne t'appartiennent pas "officiellement", comme cette compagnie qui possédait le Starshell, tu sais, cette coque pourrie qui a coulé au large du Bénin il y a deux semaines, en causant une jolie marée noire ?

- Quel rapport avec moi ?, rétorqua Doukas avec un sourire angélique.

- Je sais de source sûre que c'est toi qui en es le propriétaire. Tu n'es pas assez bête pour la posséder au grand jour, cela t'obligerait à en assumer les conséquences. C'est très pratique, pour ça, les paradis fiscaux et les pavillons de complaisance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu vois le mal partout, Solo. Tu devrais te faire soigner, c'est de la paranoïa.

- Je te coulerai un jour, Doukas. Je te le jure.

L'interlocuteur de Yiannis laissa échapper un rire acide.

- Essaie seulement. Tu n'es pas de taille. Quant à la génération suivante – il se tourna vers Julian qui avait suivi la conversation avec inquiétude – cette jolie petit poupée qu'est ton fils me semble bien inoffensive.

Hermione connaissait Yiannis par coeur, et elle n'eut que le temps de lui saisir le bras avant que son poing n'aille s'écraser sur la mâchoire de Constantin Doukas.

- Pas ici, Yiannis, souffla-t-elle, crispée.

Elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait passer outre, tant la rage se lisait sur son visage, mais rapidement il se ressaisit.

- Venez, on a mieux à faire que polémiquer. Il y a ici une puantueur qui m'écoeure ...

Il tourna les talons. Hermione et Julian lui emboîtèrent le pas sous le regard triomphant de Doukas.

- N'intervenez pas, la prochaine fois, Hermione, dit Yiannis dès qu'ils furent entrés tous les trois dans l'ascenseur.

- Je vous demande pardon, chuchota la jeune femme mortifiée. Ce n'était pas ma place. J'ai eu tort.

Avait-il pensé qu'elle le croyait incapable de se défendre seul ? Elle l'avait humilié sans s'en rendre compte.

- Non, vous n'avez pas eu tort. Mais je vous en prie, restez à l'écart de tout ça pour votre sécurité. Ce sale type est dangereux, il pourrait s'en prendre à vous.

- Vous croyez ?

- Les Doukas et les Solo sont ennemis intimes depuis des générations. Et celui-là n'est pas meilleur que ses prédécesseurs, loin s'en faut.

- Vous avez la haine tenace !

- Pourtant tout a commencé par de l'amour.

- Comme les Montagu et les Capulet ?

- Tout à fait ... une histoire de jupons et de coeur brisé il y a longtemps. Une Solo, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom d'ailleurs, qui a plaqué un Doukas devant l'autel ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lequel Doukas n'a jamais digéré l'affront. Encore que cela tenait-il sans doute plus à la dot de la mariée qu'à la mariée elle-même, mais vous savez combien les Doukas sont rancuniers.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Et maintenant je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas que les membres masculins de la famille Solo qui ont du bon sens. Les femmes aussi, apparemment ... 

Les Solo père et fils avaient réservé une vaste suite au Ritz-Carlton, et Hermione avait la sienne juste à côté. Cette proximité alliait un côté pratique évident à une certaine indépendance. La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Yiannis Solo ne dormait pas toujours dans son lit. Elle avait plus deviné qu'appris à sa mine sombre la rupture récente du sémillant armateur avec une jeune Suédoise qu'il fréquentait. Ce n'était pas la première à avoir partagé plus ou moins officiellement son lit pendant quelques mois, ce ne serait pas non plus la dernière. Hermione et Yiannis parlaient de tout – sauf de vie privée. Jamais il ne lui posait de questions, et jamais elle ne lui en posait non plus. Il disparaissait ainsi de temps à autre, sans prévenir, mais elle se voyait mal lui demandant de lui fournir une explication ! Entre eux, la frontière entre vie privée et relations de travail était aussi tranchante que le fil d'un sabre. Et cela valait mieux ainsi. Même s'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils n'étaient pas issus du même monde.

Le planning de la semaine avait été chargé et la clôture de la session de négociations aurait lieu le lendemain. Bien sûr, Yiannis n'avait pas pu imposer sa réforme. Plusieurs participants importants avaient voté contre – pas besoin d'être un pythie pour savoir qui était derrière leur décision. Il ne parut ni surpris, ni même déçu. Il semblait même avoir la tête ailleurs par moments. Aussi Hermione ne fut-elle qu'à demi-surprise lorsqu'il annonça qu'il serait absent tout l'après-midi et qu'elle pouvait disposer de son temps à faire du shopping ou visiter un musée si le coeur lui en disait.

- Mais la session de clôture est demain ..., lui rappela-t-elle.

- Et demain est un autre jour ... et aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale. Si tout se passe comme je l'espère, ça sera même un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- La Suédoise est de retour, en déduisit Hermione avec une pointe de jalousie. Il ne va quand même pas la demander en mariage ?

Elle ne se voyait pas devoir côtoyer cette grande bringue blonde aussi sophistiquée que snob au quotidien. Enfin ce n'était pas sa vie, et Yiannis l'avait pas à lui demander son avis sur la question.

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, Hermione. Je sais ce que je fais.

Comme si une telle nouvelle pouvait la faire sauter de joie ! Les hommes, fûssent-ils Yiannis Solo, étaient décidément des imbéciles dénués du plus élémentaire sens de la diplomatie.

- Et moi ?

Vautré dans un des canapés qui meublaient le magnifique salon de la suite qu'ils occupaient tous les deux, Julian dévisageait son père d'un air mécontent.

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait faire un tour ensemble sur la plage ?

- J'en déduis que ton devoir d'économie est fini ?

- Presque.

- Ecoute, Julian, aujourd'hui je dois faire quelque chose de très important.

- Plus important que moi ?

Yiannis rit.

- Non. Rien n'est plus important que toi.

- Hmm ... cette promesse va finir comme l'autre.

- Celle de faire ensemble notre grande virée dans les Cyclades sur l'Iliade ?

- Ah, tu t'en souviens ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ? Julian, je te promets que demain, avant de remonter dans l'avion, nous irons la faire, notre promenade sur la plage. En attendant, tu devrais finir ton devoir d'économie.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, plaida Julian, espérant que son père lui dirait de l'accompagner.

Mais ses espoirs furent déçus.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses ... et c'est non.

- Et dire que je venais ici pour passer un moment avec toi !

- Moi aussi. Mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi n'était pas prévu. A plus tard !

- Comme si c'était la peine de se précipiter pour commettre la plus belle bêtise de la décennie, pensa Hermione.

Et en plus il y allait en souriant.

Ce sourire, Hermione ne pourrait jamais s'en souvenir sans un pincement au coeur. Car plus jamais elle ne verrait Yiannis sourir.

La foudre allait s'abattre sur eux, et aucun n'en avait encore conscience.

**A suivre ...**

**_L'histoire se précise, mais je n'ai guère de reviews, et vous savez pourtant que j'adore ça, non ? Du coup, j'angoisse - si si - y'a-t'il seulement quelqu'un qui la suit cette fic ? parce que sinon, je ne vois pas trop bien pourquoi la continuer. C'est pour vous que j'écris plus que pour moi ! _**

**_Allez, deux chtits mots et vous me rendez la vie ... ! Merci d'avance !_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione opta pour le Royal Ontario Museum. Elle avait envisagé de le visiter depuis longtemps, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Elle ne regretta pas sa décision. Son après-midi passé à flâner dans les collections d'histoire naturelle avat été aussi instructif que passionnant.

Aucune trace de Julian quand elle rentra à l'hôtel. Personne ne répondit quand elle frappa à la porte de la suite, ni quand elle téléphona de sa propre chambre. Il avait dû sortir prendre l'air après avoir terminé son devoir d'économie. Il n'était en tout cas pas sorti depuis très longtemps, en témoignait un verre de jus d'orange aux trois quarts vide qui traînait sur la table basse. Elle décida donc de l'attendre en peaufinant ses notes sur la semaine écoulée. Il était grand, il retrouverait bien le chemin de l'hôtel tout seul.

Yiannis non plus n'était pas rentré. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure après elle qu'il réapparut, les traits tendus comme si quelque chose pesait sur son esprit.

- Ca a dû être un non, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant la Suédoise. Tant mieux, elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Il mérite mieux que cette pimbêche décolorée.

Elle n'osa pas lui poser la question évidemment, et il ne lui dit rien. Comme si elle était transparente, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et elle n'eut que le temps de le voir tirer de la poche intérieure de sa veste une épaisse enveloppe avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il reparut, il lui sembla un peu plus calme, comme soulagé d'un poids mystérieux.

- Julian n'est pas là ?, s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est probablement sorti. Peut-être est-il allé tout seul sur la plage. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici, et vous savez quelle attraction exerce la mer sur lui.

- Oui ..., murmura Yiannis, comme ailleurs.

Mu par un pressentiment, il traversa le salon, et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Julian. Elle le vit entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Julian n'avait pas quitté la suite, il avait juste décidé de dormir un peu.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle vit réapparaître un instant plus tard Yiannis, d'une lividité à faire peur. Avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave se passait.

- Hermione, appelez un docteur, vite !

Et il s'effondra, comme foudroyé par ce qu'il venait de voir. 

Ils quittèrent Toronto le lendemain matin à l'aube. L'importance de la session de clôture leur semblait si futile maintenant ... Yiannis, que ce qui s'était passé avait laissé K-O debout, avait longuement hésité sur ce qui était le mieux – en tout cas le moins mal. Le médecin qui avait examiné Julian avait réussi à le persuader qu'il était préférable que son fils se réveille dans un environnement familier, loin de Toronto. Hermione, qui veillait avec anxiété sur le père autant que sur le fils, avait pris les devants, et appelé Pete, le commandant de bord du jet privé de Yiannis sur son portable. Elle n'avait guère été étonnée de tomber, en plein milieu de la nuit, sur sa messagerie. Elle s'était alors rabattue sur celle de Riccardo, le co-pilote. Lui ne dormait pas - à en juger par sa voix essouflée, il n'était pas seul. Ses premières paroles un peu sèches le lui avaient confirmé, mais il avait dû percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas , et s'était aussitôt radouci. Deux heures plus tard, lui et Pete les attendaient en bout de piste, réservoirs pleins et plan de vol déposé.

La traversée de l'Atlantique fut interminable. Encore heureux que le GulfStream G550 ait une autonomie de vol suffisante pour relier Toronto à Athènes sans escale – prendre un avion de ligne régulière eût été tout bonnement inenvisageable étant donné les circonstances. La voiture mise à disposition par l'hôtel les conduisit au pied de l'appareil, moteurs en marche. Pete demeura dans le poste de pilotage, en train d'effectuer la check-list, tandis que Riccardo descendait la passerelle pour les accueillir.

- Mons...

Mais déjà Yiannis, sans même le remarquer, montait précipitamment, les bras chargés de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps inerte. Pris de court, Riccardo n'eut que le temps de s'écarter, main figée sur la tempe dans un réflexe pour le saluer, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant, à demi-enfoui sous la couverture dans laquelle il était enveloppé, le visage clos et livide du jeune Julian.

- Mademoiselle, salua-t-il Hermione qui suivait, les jambes flageolantes.

Elle devina la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle précipitamment en détournant le regard. Tout va bien ...

Mais son air absent et ses yeux lourds de larmes difficilement contenues disaient tout le contraire.

Il n'insista pas. 

Julian resta calme pendant tout le voyage. Dès l'altitude de croisière atteinte, Yiannis l'avait allongé sur un des confortables divans à l'arrière de l'appareil et s'était assis à ses côtés - laissé tomber, pour être plus exact. Il resta ainsi prostré pendant plusieurs heures, à lui caresser les cheveux, les yeux vides. Hermione, torturée par cette douleur muette, s'était retirée à l'avant de la cabine, cherchant en vain quoi dire ou quoi faire pour lui venir en aide, rongée par cette sensation d'inutilité.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans une lenteur insupportable. Seul le ronronnement calme des deux moteurs Rolls-Royce meublait le silence pesant. La jeune femme eût donné un empire pour s'allonger, fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien, et surtout pas à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant. Au-delà de la simple reconnaissance, le profond attachement qu'elle avait conçu pour Yiannis au cours de ces treize ans pendant lesquels elle avait partagé presque quotidiennement son existence le lui interdisait.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, pour qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il releva la tête, et elle fut frappée en plein coeur par la détresse peinte sur ses traits. Ce n'était plus le Yiannis qu'elle avait connu qu'elle avait en face de lui, mais un autre, né cette nuit, infiniment plus fragile. Tout ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, disait le proverbe. Elle en doutait, mais elle savait une chose : si elle s'effondrait maintenant, qui l'aiderait, lui ? Et Julian ? Elle devait rester forte pour eux deux. Ils étaient tout son univers, tout ce à quoi elle tenait.

Le médecin a dit que la piqûre ferait son effet jusqu'à Athènes. Vous devriez vous allonger un peu.

- C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ne dites pas ça.

- C'est la vérité. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'il vienne. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Tout est ma faute.

- Non. Non ... Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir. Personne ne le pouvait.

Elle s'assit près de lui.

- Si l'analyse de sang confirme ce que soupçonne le docteur, il y a de fortes chances pour que Julian ne se souvienne de rien. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Un long moment s'écoula en silence.

- Oui, peut-être ...

Les jours suivants démontrèrent le contraire.

La semaine de vacances qui restait à Julian avant qu'il ne soit contraint de regagner son collège en Angleterre fut un long cauchemar. Yiannis se dégagea de toute obligation professionnelle afin d'être près de son fils, mais les hésitations, les non-dits, la culpabilité qui le dévorait ne parvinrent pas à rétablir un lien rompu à la seconde même où Julian avait repris ses esprits. Tenu dans l'ignorance de ce qui lui était arrivé, celui-ci ne comprenait pas les raisons de l'attitude de son père et s'enfonçait dans la solitude. Les repas, qui avaient toujours été gais et détendus, devinrent une épreuve chaque jour plus difficile. Même les domestiques ne parlaient plus qu'à voix basse. La villa Solo était devenue aussi lugubre qu'un tombeau.

Un matin, Julian disparut sitôt le petit-déjeuner terminé. Il n'avait guère touché aux toasts, au bacon et aux oeufs brouillés – à sa décharge, son père n'avait guère fait mieux. Marmonnant une excuse, il avait quitté la pièce, et Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le suivre pour savoir où il allait. Le coeur serré, elle fixa Yiannis, espérant qu'il irait parler à son fils, mais rien ne se produisit. Yiannis ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés à sa tasse à demi-pleine. Avec colère, elle jeta sa serviette sur la table.

- Allez-vous lui parler, à la fin ?

Il aurait pu lui répondre qu'elle n'était qu'une employée et rien de plus, que cela ne la regardait pas, que Julian n'était pas son fils. Il en aurait eu le droit, puisque c'était la vérité. Mais il resta ainsi, prostré. Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien de ce côté, elle s'élança à la recherche de Julian.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à le retrouver dans le dédale de la villa : c'était toujours dans cet endroit qu'enfant il se réfugiait lorsqu'il voulait s'évader.

Cette pièce que tout le monde surnommait la chambre d'angle – car située dans l'angle ouest-sud de l'immense demeure – n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps, sans doute depuis que les appartements construits dans le courant du XIXème siècle, plus confortables et plus spacieux, avaient attiré l'essentiel de la vie familiale des Solo. Les appartements particuliers de l'une des femmes du "clan" Solo, à n'en pas douter, comme semblaient l'indiquer l'ameublement délicat et les boiseries raffinées qui lui donnaient un petit air hors du temps. Ici, où aucun membre de la famille ne mettait jamais les pieds, et où le personnel ne venait que pour faire le ménage, Julian ne risquait pas d'être dérangé.

Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle constata que par la porte entrebaillée elle aperçut la forme tachetée de Cookie, le chien du jeune homme. Sans bruit, pas par souci de passer inaperçue mais par celui de ne pas s'imposer, elle s'avança. La dalmatienne, qui était couchée sur le tapis, l'entendit et leva la tête, la fixant de ses yeux doux et intelligents en battant de la queue.

- Julian ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Puis-je entrer ?

Le jeune homme savait fort bien le dire quand quelque chose lui déplaisait ou tout simplement ne lui convenait pas, et comme il ne répondit rien, elle en déduisit qu'il acceptait sa présence.

Elle entra en ayant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Ca va ?

- Bien sûr.

Bien sûr que non, et cela se devinait dans sa voix. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de dissimuler, d'ailleurs elle le connaissait trop bien pour être dupe. Allongé en position foetale sur le minuscule lit à la polonaise qui constituait le principal meuble de la pièce, il ne se redressa pas. Un manque de tenue inqualifiable selon les préceptes de l'éducation sévère des Solo, mais un signe de confiance envers elle qui la toucha. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui le connaissaient aussi bien qu'elle ... même pas son propre père. Elle était une femme et il l'avait toujours connue, aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs d'enfant. Beaucoup mieux que sa mère, qui vivait sur un autre continent et qu'il ne voyait que de loin en loin, en tout cas pas suffisamment pour nouer des liens de mère à enfant avec elle.

- Vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé, lui dit-elle doucement, en s'efforçant que cette remarque ne puisse pas être prise pour un reproche.

- Je mangerai à Londres.

- Londres ?

- J'ai réservé un billet sur le vol de 18 heures.

- Oh, Julian ...

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Un jour, elle avait trouvé Julian plié au-dessus des toilettes, soulevé de hauts-le-coeur incoercibles, alors qu'il devait regagner le soir-même son collège anglais. Elle aurait pensé à un simple embarras gastrique si le jeune homme ne l'avait foudroyé du regard, furieux de son intrusion.

- Ne dis rien à papa, je te le défends !, lui avait-il ordonné.

Son ton l'avait désarçonnée. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Julian, toujours poli et d'humeur égale, d'être si agressif, et elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle lui avait seulement rapporté sa montre oubliée sur la rambarde de la terrasse tandis qu'il préparait ses bagages, la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait quitté la pièce en bredouillant une excuse. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour que Julian vienne la retrouver.

- Je te demande pardon, lui avait-il dit. J'ai été un peu brusque ... ne dis rien à papa, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Et il lui avait avoué que c'était la même chose, chaque fois qu'il devait regagner l'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas l'Angleterre qui en était la cause, mais l'éloignement de la Grèce, de sa mer, de son soleil, de son vent ... comme si un lien invisible l'attachait à ce lieu où il était né, au point d'en être physiquement malade dès qu'il en était éloigné trop longtemps.

Et on en était arrivé au point où Julian avançait son départ de lui-même.

- La fin des vacances n'est que la semaine prochaine, il vous reste encore quelques jours, lui rappela-t-elle, espérant le faire fléchir.

- Je préfère partir ce soir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- C'est faux , protesta-t-elle.

- Papa m'évite. Hermione ...

Sa voix s'étrangla soudain, et Hermione le vit qui fermait les yeux, dans un effort pour lui dissimuler sa douleur. Respectant sa pudeur, elle détourna le regard qui alla se perdre sur les motifs de la cheminée de marbre, à l'opposé de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Toronto ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

" Rien ", faillit-elle répondre. Rien : le plus gros mensonge de la décennie, et le plus criminel. Comment imaginer le laisser dans l'ignorance, et d'un autre côté, comment le lui dire ?

- Rien dont vous ayez à avoir honte, Julian. Je vous le jure.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me dit rien ? Et pourquoi est-ce que papa m'évite ?

**A suivre ...**

**Bon, je dois avouer que cette fic ne marche pas fort. Elle n'est pas sur les personnages les plus populaires de la série, et je ne suis pas encore entrée dans le vif du sujet - mais ça ne devrait plus trop tarder ! Mais ces scènes sont nécessaires pour la suite de cette histoire, alors j'espère que vous me suivrez quand même pour la suite ? Si ? Non ?**


	7. Chapter 7

" Vieillard ", c'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione quand elle entra dans le bureau de Yiannis.

Il était là, comme à son habitude, assis devant son bureau impeccablement rangé. Mais voûté, les épaules tombantes, et les yeux rougis et sans vie. Rien ne subsistait du Yiannis qu'elle avait connu, irradiant d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Un homme cassé.

Son premier réflexe fut de ressortir. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ainsi, et lui non plus ne le voulait sans doute pas. Mais comment abandonner un homme à terre à qui vous devez tout ?

- Yiannis ..., dit-elle doucement.

Il mit un long moment à réagir.

- Ah, c'est vous, Hermione, finit-il par dire.

Aucun reproche dans sa voix, seulement une immense douleur.

- Où est Julian ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, en proie à un cas de conscience. La chambre d'angle, le refuge de Julian, c'était leur secret à tous les deux, et elle ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance même en ces circonstances. Elle éluda donc la question.

- Le problème n'est pas là où il est, Yiannis, mais là où il veut aller. Il a réservé une place sur le vol de 18 heures pour Londres.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne parut pas surpris. Résigné, plutôt.

- Parlez-lui, Yiannis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ?, hurla-t-il avec une telle force qu'Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

Cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement Yiannis. Elle croyait le connaître presqu'aussi bien qu'elle-même. Elle se trompait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tél état.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ?, répéta-t-il tout bas comme pour lui-même.

Et son expression hagarde se fissurant soudain, il explosa en sanglots.

Longtemps il pleura comme un enfant contre l'épaule d'Hermione. D'abord gênée, elle s'accoutuma peu à peu à l'ambiguité de la situation : jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait été qu'une assistante, rien de plus. Au début, elle ne s'était pas sentie à sa place. Etre embauchée par un homme d'affaires après avoir essayé de lui " emprunter " son bateau, c'était pour le moins inhabituel, pour ne pas dire comique. Son père, un modeste pêcheur, lui avait appris la fierté, pas une fierté condescendante et méprisante, mais le respect de soi-même, et elle avait sué sang et eau pour prouver à Yiannis qu'elle méritait la chance qu'il lui avait offerte. De classement de documents en prise de notes, puis en rédaction de rapports, elle avait fait son chemin, petit à petit. Devenue son assistante personnelle, elle avait au fil des années partagé la vie des richissimes Solo, elle, la pauvre fille qui s'était enfuie de son île perdue pour échapper à un beau-père trop empressé, et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante, non seulement parce qu'il lui avait offert une situation à laquelle elle n'aurait même pas rêvé, mais surtout parce qu'il lui avait donné ce qui ressemblait à une vie de famille.

Sa main caressant doucement les cheveux bruns de Yiannis, elle le laissa s'apaiser peu à peu. Les bras du jeune homme étaient noués autour de sa taille, et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Quiconque y eût vu quoi que ce soit d'érotique se serait fourvoyé. C'était le geste d'une mère qui console son enfant, pas autre chose.

Elle ressentit malgré cela un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, et eut soudain la crainte de lire de la gêne dans son regard. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

Lentement, il se redressa, ayant retrouvé sa maîtrise de lui-même.

- Peut-être que je devrais tout laisser tomber.

- Tout laisser tomber ?, répéta Hermione, incrédule.

Yiannis ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Au-dessus était accroché un portrait immense le représentant avec son fils, seule touche intime dans cette pièce dédiée au travail et à l'étude.

D'innombrables oeuvres décoraient les murs de la villa, et une galerie, dans l'ancienne partie de la demeure, leur était même consacrée. Les gloires de la famille, souvent, et une quantité non négligeable d'autre portraits de membres impossibles à identifier à présent que tous ceux qui les avaient connus n'étaient plus de ce monde. Oeuvres pas toujours réussies, il fallait l'admettre. Certains des personnages y figurant avec leurs mines sombres et leur maintien raide n'engendraient pas une franche hilarité, loin s'en fallait, et ça n'était pas Julian qui aurait dit le contraire, lui qui tout jeune enfant ne pouvait traverser cette galerie sans fondre en larmes. Et bien des années après, il ne s'y attardait guère, comme si le regard peu amène de ces ancêtres morts depuis longtemps le mettait mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, l'artiste qui avait été commissionné, deux ans auparavant, pour peindre Julian et Yiannis s'était montré à la hauteur de sa réputation. Il avait fort bien rendu ses deux sujets. Yiannis était représenté debout, en costume sobre, imposant sans être écrasant, sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son fils assis dans un fauteuil devant lui, souriant calmement en caressant la tête de Cookie, sa dalmatienne, encore un chiot à l'époque. Le jeune adolescent avait gardé quelque chose d'enfantin dans les traits, et pourtant l'expression sérieuse qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleu-vert laissait deviner l'adulte en train d'éclore en lui. Physiquement, le père et le fils ne se ressemblaient guère : Yiannis était d'une carrure plus imposante que son fils, qui tenait de sa mère américaine la délicatesse de ses traits et une part de grâce féminine qui séduisait ; pourtant, on savait instinctivement en examinant cette toile que les deux hommes étaient liés, aussi bien par le sang que sentimentalement et intellectuellement. A tel point que le portrait, à l'origine destiné à ce que Yiannis appelait en riant la propagande familiale dans les bureaux du siège social au Pirée avait naturellement trouvé sa place dans le bureau de Yiannis au cap Sounion.

- Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai fait peindre ce portrait ? C'était juste avant que je n'envoie Julian faire ses études à Cambridge.

Hermione se tut. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une question, mais de souvenirs exprimés à voix haute.

- Je voulais le meilleur pour Julian, c'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyé là-bas, même s'il m'en coûtait autant qu'à lui.

- Vous n'avez pas à justifier vos décisions, Yiannis.

- Oh si ! Je voulais que Julian soit préparé à son rôle plus tard autant que possible. Je n'avais pas vingt-cinq ans quand mon père a disparu dans cet accident. Du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé à la tête d'un empire. Il m'avait associé aux affaires depuis pas mal de temps, mais croyez-moi, aussi âgé et expérimenté que vous soyez, vous n'êtes jamais prêt à assumer un tel poids. Je l'ai fait, parce que mon père l'aurait voulu, et aussi parce que ça me plaisait. J'ai sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour cela ... dont mon mariage avec Elizabeth. Je n'ai pas su lui faire comprendre, avant de l'épouser, qu'un héritage d'une telle taille, on le subit plutôt qu'on en profite. Ce ne sont pas que des bateaux de rêve, des îles merveilleuses et des réceptions mondaines, c'est aussi du travail, de la sueur et des choix souvent difficiles. C'est une lourde charge, mais je l'ai acceptée sans y avoir été forcé. Je ne me souviens pas avoir souhaité une autre vie, d'ailleurs. J'étais prêt à en payer le prix. Mais pas que quelqu'un d'autre en subisse les conséquences.

- Mais ... quel rapport ... ?

Il resta silencieux un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'un sujet grave.

- Hermione, je vous ai toujours fait confiance, mais jurez-moi que vous n'en parlerez jamais.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pressentant au son étranglé de la voix d'Yiannis que ce qu'il allait lui dire était d'une gravité extrême. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, à Toronto ?

- Yiannis, vous n'avez pas de comptes à me rendre, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ... ça sera peut-être moins difficile à supporter si vous êtes au courant. S'il vous plaît ...

Yiannis n'était pas le genre d'homme à supplier qui que ce soit, dans quelque circonstance que ce fût, et ce fut cela qui fit céder Hermione.

- Je vous le promets.

Il parut soulagé.

- Ouvrez le premier tiroir de mon bureau. Vous savez lequel ...

Oui, elle savait. Celui qui était toujours fermé à clé, même pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et c'était une des rares zones d'ombre de Yiannis, au même titre que sa vie sentimentale. Elle n'y avait jamais vu un signe de défiance : tout le monde avait besoin d'avoir son jardin secret, et Yiannis au moins autant que les autres.

Elle obéit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la clé sur la serrure, d'ordinaire il devait la cacher quelque part. A peine l'eut-elle entrouvert qu'elle sursauta en voyant en jaillir l'éclat froid et métallique d'une arme.

- Yiannis !

Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il n'aimait pas les armes, elle le savait, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il en avait une dans son bureau ? Elle le savait aller mal, mais il n'allait quand même pas ...

Il dut lire ses pensées sur son visage, car aussitôt il la détrompa.

- Oh, non, pas ça. C'est une relique de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, quand la Grèce était occupée par Hitler et sa clique. Mon père était un homme prudent, et pas un grand admirateur des nazis. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais servi ... mais elle le pourrait encore.

S'ensuivit un silence pesant. Hermione savait à quoi il devait penser.

- Vous voyez cette grande enveloppe ?

C'était plus un paquet à proprement parler, épais de cinq centimètre environ et de la taille d'une feuille de papier normal.

- Prenez-la.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Regardez l'adresse et la date d'expédition.

- Mais c'est ...

Le paquet avait été envoyé d'Athènes trois jours auparavant. Il portait la mention " confidentiel et personnel ", mais ce qui glaça le sang d'Hermione dans ses veines, c'était l'expéditeur : Doukas.

Yiannis ne lui montra pas le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il lui dit seulement ce que c'était, et cela suffit pour donner à Hermione l'envie de hurler. De pleurer, pour Julian, pour Yiannis, pour tout ce que Doukas avait détruit. Une page était tournée, irrévocablement. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

- Comment a-t-il pu ... ?

- C'est ma faute, Hermione, tout est ma faute.

- Je vous défends de dire ça !, s'écria-t-elle. Je refuse de croire que vous avez voulu ce qui s'est passé à Toronto !

- Voulu, non. Mais provoqué, oui. Je voulais débarrasser le monde de cette pourriture, l'envoyer derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours.

Yiannis se dirigea vers le coffre-fort, dissimulé dans une des boiseries du bureau, et en sortit une épaisse enveloppe à l'aspect banal.

- Regardez ça et vous comprendrez.

Hermione savait Doukas vénal, corrompu, sans aucun scrupule. Mais ce qu'elle apprit en feuilletant rapidement les documents la laissa sous le choc.

- Oh mon Dieu ...

Aucun ministre, aucun homme politique, aucun juge corrompu ne prendrait le risque de couvrir ou d'enterrer un dossier pareil. Si ces informations tombaient entre les bonnes mains, Constantin Doukas était un homme fini. Yiannis n'avait pas tout à fait tort : il était prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau, même au pire.

- J'ai mis dix ans à réunir toutes ces preuves, expliqua Yiannis. Dix ans ! Moi qui croyais avoir réussi ! Le dernier document, c'est la semaine dernière que je l'ai obtenu.

- Le jour où ... ?

- Oui.

Elle se retint d'éclater en un rire amer, mais ce furent des larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Et moi qui vous croyais en train de demander la main de votre Suédoise !

- Quelle Suédoise ? Adna ? Oh non, on ne se voit plus depuis des mois ..., précisa-t-il d'un revers de la main comme si elle n'avait jamais eu aucune importance. Non, Doukas a su ce que je faisais, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelqu'un l'a renseigné, ajouta-t-il, pensif.

- Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi.

- Oh, je le sais bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de me le jurer. Je ne vous ai pas mise dans la confidence, pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance, mais parce que j'avais peur que Doukas ne s'en prenne à vous. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il serait assez pourri pour ...

Il s'interrompit.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour rien. Des gens ont pris des risques énormes, d'autres sont morts pour me faire parvenir ces documents. Et je ne pourrai pas leur rendre justice en les remettant à la police. Ca me dévore, acheva-t-il, dents serrées et un éclat de fureur dans les yeux.

- Doukas vous a demandé de les lui remettre, j'imagine ?

- Même pas. Il sait que je ne peux plus les utiliser maintenant, sinon ...

Yiannis n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Hermione comprit. Doukas n'avait pris aucune précaution pour brouiller les pistes. Il tenait son pire ennemi dans le creux de sa main, et il le savait très bien. Son adresse même sur l'enveloppe en était la preuve.

- Son plan était parfait. Il m'a laissé avancer mes pions, l'un après l'autre, en attendant tranquillement pour frapper au dernier moment. Et moi, j'ai péché par orgueil et c'est Julian qui en a payé le prix. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Comment voulez-vous que je lui adresse la parole, à présent ? J'ai tellement honte de moi !

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, Yiannis. Mais vous devez lui parler, il a le droit de savoir. Physiquement, il ne peut pas ignorer une partie de ce qui s'est passé. Et le reste, il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne par vous que par Doukas. Sauvez ce qui peut encore l'être ...

Hermione ne sut jamais ce que Julian et son père se dirent, cet après-midi-là, entre les colonnes du temple du Cap Sounion. Une seule chose était sûre : Doukas avait atteint son objectif, jamais Yiannis ne remettrait à la justice les documents qu'il avait eu tant de mal à amasser. Mais s'il avait compté faire exploser le lien fusionnel qui existait entre eux deux, il dut être déçu. A chaque chose malheur est bon, dit le proverbe, et le père et le fils sortirent de cette épreuve plus unis que jamais. Et paradoxalement Julian en éprouverait plus tard une certaine reconnaissance envers Doukas.

Les premières conséquences ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir dès le retour de Julian en Angleterre. Yiannis et lui passaient des heures au téléphone tous les soirs , à parler de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir de s'entendre et d'effacer au plus vite ce drame dont Julian n'avait toujours aucun souvenir. Et dès que la cloche de la sortie retentissait le jour des vacances, il sautait dans le jet familial qu'il savait trouver aligné sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, direction sa Grèce.

- Mais ..., s'étrangla Paulina, la secrétaire de Yiannis, quand il lui annonça qu'il serait indisponible pendant une semaine. Sept jours !

- Pas de mais. Je ne suis là pour personne, que ce soit le Pape, le président des Etats-Unis ou Marylin Monroe. Compris ?

- Euh ...

On ne pouvait être plus clair. Paulina jeta un coup d'oeil sur le planning de la semaine suivante et soupira de dépit. Inutile d'argumenter, il faudrait bien faire avec. De toute manière, Yiannis Solo avait déjà disparu.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi, après le retour de Julian à Cambridge. Six mois auparavant, quiconque aurait abordé le sujet devant lui aurait été qualifié de fou. Mais les choses avaient changé, et lui aussi. A tel point qu'il était maintenant convaincu que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Julian, il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

C'était un endroit qu'ils adoraient tous les deux. Surplombant la mer Egée, il ressemblait à la proue d'un bateau. A bâbord, la longiligne silhouette de Makronisi, et derrière elle celle plus trapue et plus imposante de Kea, à tribord, à demi-engloutie dans la brume, l'île Saint-Georges. Et partout la mer, le vent, le soleil. Un endroit béni des dieux, à la gloire desquels, il y avait vingt-quatre siècles de cela, les hommes avaient érigé un temple.

C'était ici que le destin de la puissante famille Solo allait se jouer.

Yiannis regardait son fils. Allongé sur un rocher plat, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tshirt trop grand, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il ressemblait à tous les adolescents de son âge. Physiquement seulement. Fils unique, ballotté entre la Grèce et les Etats-Unis, il avait eu une enfance choyée mais solitaire. Les quelques enfants de Legrena ou de Charakas n'osaient pas jouer avec lui, mis en garde par leurs parents craignant le courroux de Yiannis si le " jeune Monsieur " venait à se faire un bleu ou une écorchure. Julian avait fait très tôt l'apprentissage de sa différence sociale et l'avait davantage subie que revendiquée.

- Non, Cookie ..., murmura-t-il à l'attention de la dalmatienne qui furetait nerveusement près d'un buisson épineux. Laisse les cocottes tranquilles !

C'était un des grands regrets de la chienne : ne pas pouvoir admirer de plus près les perdrix grises qui nichaient entre les branches épineuses des quelques plantes qui parvenaient à vivre dans cet environnement caillouteux et trop sec. Dépitée, elle retourna près de son jeune maître en battant de la queue et lui lécha le bout du nez.

- Oh, Cookie !, rouspéta Julian, mi-bougon, mi-ravi.

Il la repoussa en riant et se redressa sur un coude.

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit !, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux noirs pleins de douceur.

- Mais je le sais, c'est dur de résister à la tentation ...

Il la consola d'une caresse sous le menton.

- C'est toi qui es dur avec elle ..., rit Yiannis.

Il s'interrompit, et son expression, de rieuse, devint pensive.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Julian.

- Quoi donc ?, répondit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

Mais devant le changement d'attitude de son père il se redressa, inquiet.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Julian obéit sans comprendre. Yiannis déposa un objet brillant au creux de sa paume. Il reconnut avec surprise sa chevalière. Frappée du trident de Poséidon, emblème des Solo, elle était portée depuis des dizaines de générations par le chef de famille, et représentait son autorité. A ce titre, elle avait été plus d'une fois l'enjeu d'âpres luttes entre les différentes branches de la maison Solo.

- Jette-la dans la mer.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est ...

Yiannis sourit.

- Je sais. Et non, je ne suis pas devenu fou, comme tu as l'air de le penser.

- Tu te trompes, Papa, c'est seulement que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Ça fait des semaines que j'y réfléchis. Depuis Toronto.

Le visage de Julian s'assombrit.

- J'ai toujours voulu te préserver. Je voulais le meilleur pour toi, que tu gardes des illusions sur la nature humaine le plus longtemps possible. Et j'ai échoué.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. J'ai été naïf. Doukas m'a dit qu'il voulait se réconcilier avec toi, faire table rase du passé, et j'ai été assez bête pour le croire.

- Bête ? Non. Tu as bon coeur, Julian. Mais ce n'est pas toujours une qualité, quand tu te retrouves face à des requins dans son genre. Tu n'aurais jamais dû payer ce prix pour avoir été simplement mon fils.

- On ne peut rien y changer à présent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est du passé.

- Oui, et il reste l'avenir. Sais-tu dans quel monde tu auras à vivre, si tu prends ma succession ? Un monde où tous les coups sont permis, où aucune morale n'existe, où l'argent et le pouvoir seuls comptent. Il est difficile d'y garder son âme, crois-moi. Tu prendras des coups, et tu maudiras le ciel d'être né Solo. Et tu me maudiras.

- Jamais.

Julian secoua la tête avec obstination, et un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Yiannis.

- Je laisse tout tomber. Je démantèle l'empire, on prend l'Iliade et on fait le tour du monde, rien que tous les deux. En commençant par les Cyclades, jusqu'au moindre caillou, comme on l'a toujours projeté sans jamais le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais été autant.

- Mais nous sommes les deux derniers Solo ! Si tu démissionnes et que je ne prends pas ta succession, ça veut dire que ...

- Que l'empire Solo aura cessé d'exister, oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas un si grand drame, après tout l'empire romain aussi a bien fini par disparaître. Rien n'est éternel. Si je dois saborder mille ans d'héritage familial pour mon fils, je le ferai sans aucun regret. A toi de décider. Ecoute ton coeur, et décide de ta vie. Quelle que soit ta réponse, elle me convient.

Du bout du pouce, il caressait l'anneau qui brillait dans le soleil. Tant d'hommes l'avaient porté avant son père, et il concentrait en lui tant de luttes, tant de sang et de larmes versés, de succès et de sacrifices, de compromis et d'alliances. Les Solo avaient régné sur la Méditerranée pendant au moins dix siècles, aussi loin qu'on pouvait trouver des traces d'eux dans les archives. Tour à tour proches du pouvoir et opposants farouches, ils avaient fait la grande et la petite histoire, marqué de leur sceau le cours des choses et la vie de la Grèce. Seule une poignée de familles issues de ce qu'on appelait la thalassocratie – l'aristocratie de la mer – avaient eu autant de rayonnement aussi bien sur le commerce que sur la politique ou sur les arts. Et il suffisait d'un seul geste, qu'il lance cet anneau dans la mer pour que tout soit fini. Le suicide d'une dynastie par la main du dernier d'entre eux. Une vie à l'abri du besoin, exempte du poids de son héritage et de son cortège d'ancêtres qui le jugeaient de leur regard sévère du haut de leurs cadres dorés. La liberté de faire ce que bon lui semblait, d'être Julian et non plus Julian Solo.

C'était infiniment séduisant.

Et pourtant, il prit la main de son père, et lui glissa la chevalière au doigt sans hésiter.

- Pourquoi ?, lui demanda Yiannis, surpris de son choix.

- Parce que je suis un Solo, et fier de l'être, même si c'est parfois lourd à assumer. Et parce que je suis le fils d'un homme qui n'a jamais baissé les bras. Alors on continue. En revanche, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Dès que j'ai mes diplômes, tu me prends près de toi. On n'apprend rien, dans ce genre d'école... Imagine que personne là-bas ne sait pas faire la différence une drisse et un hauban. Comment veux-tu que j'apprenne le métier ?

Et il fronça du nez avec un petit air ironique. Yiannis éclata de rire. Une des meilleures écoles du monde, à 15.000 euros rien que pour les droits d'inscription !

- Marché conclus ?

Il tendit la main à son père. Celui-ci la prit, ému aux larmes. Il aimait son métier, mais pour Julian il aurait vraiment tout laissé tomber. Pas une seconde il n'avait envisagé que Julian refuserait sa proposition.

- Marché conclus !

- Ah, autre chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Plus jamais on ne reparlera de ce qui s'est passé à Toronto. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Solo a été un jour mis à terre par un Doukas !

- Non, jamais, reprit Yiannis, soulagé de voir Julian être capable de tourner la page. Il était plus fort que ce qu'il avait redouté.

- Il n'a quand même pas de chance, ce pauvre Constantin, reprit le jeune homme avec une moue. Deux Solo pour lui tout seul ... pas sûr qu'il ait le dessus. Bon, on parle d'autre chose ? Je ne vais quand même pas gâcher mes vacances avec toi en pensant à lui !

- A vrai dire, j'ai bien une petite idée, mais ...

Julian connaissait ce petit regard en coin. Il frémit de plaisir. C'était celui qui annonçait une bonne nouvelle.

- Que vois-tu, là-bas ?

Se retournant, Yiannis désigna du menton la villa.

- Où ça exactement ?

- Amarré au ponton.

Il sourit. Une petite virée de quelques jours tous les deux ?

- L'Iliade ?, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Hum, non, je ne crois pas.

- Mais ...

Avait-il la vue qui baissait, ou se moquait-il de lui ?

- On dirait plutôt ... oui, je ne me trompe pas ... un cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Julian poussa un cri de surprise et de joie mêlées. L'Iliade, à lui ?

- Mon père me l'a offert pour mes quinze ans. Comme c'est ton anniversaire dans deux semaines, j'ai pensé que certaines traditions familiales n'ont pas que du mauvais et ...

- Oh, merci, merci !

Il ne se tenait plus de joie, et bondit sur ses jambes. Il aurait dévalé la pente jusqu'au débarcadère si son père ne l'avait retenu par le bras.

- Ecoute-moi, Julian. Ecoute-moi bien. L'Iliade est la seule chose que je te donnerai. La seule, tu entends ?

Il insista sur ces mots, et le jeune homme acquiesça, la mine grave. Bien des années plus tard, ils lui reviendraient en mémoire avec une fulgurante acuité.

- Tout le reste, tu ne l'auras que le jour où je ne serai plus là, et ce sera le plus tard possible, je l'espère.

Il le serra dans ses bras et quand il relâcha son étreinte, Julian fut choqué de voir à quel point il était pâle. Mais presque aussitôt sa bonne humeur naturelle reprit le dessus.

- Bon, tu me montres la différence entre une drisse et un hauban, ou il faudra que j'aille à Cambridge pour avoir la réponse ?

La leçon de choses prit une ampleur imprévue, mais qui était à prévoir, et quand Hermione, deux heures plus tard, vint pour voir Yiannis au sujet d'un dossier urgent, elle s'entendit dire que les Solo père et fils étaient occupés à tirer des bords quelque part entre Egine et Salamine.

**A suivre ...**

**Tout d'abord, un grand, grand, immense même, merci à Lia et Leia pour leurs reviews. Que Lia sache que je ne me suis jamais forcée pour écrire, et que je ne le fais pas uniquement pour mes lecteurs, sinon je n'aurais pas pondu Grandeur et Déchéance en plus de 40 chapitres. Mais bon, il faut savoir admettre quand ça n'est pas bon. Et dans ce cas-là, autant passer à autre chose tout de suite !**

**Me voilà donc rassurée, auteur sadique que je suis ( j'avoue ! ). Ben oui, je vais devoir zigouilller Yiannis que j'aime pourtant bien, mais c'est la faute de Kurumada-san, il faut bien que je fasse raccord. Le bureau des plaintes est donc officiellement fermé. Et puis ne vendez pas la peau du Yiannis avant que je l'ai tué, inutile de rêver, vous n'êtes pas couchés sur son testament !**

**Quant aux puristes qui doivent piaffer en se demandant combien de chapitres ils vont devoir subir avant qu'on aborde la période Poséidon, qu'ils se rassurent, elle approche à grands pas ! PLus que 17 ou 18 chapitres - je rigole !**

**A bientôt !**

**PS : les reviews sont toujours grandement bienvenues !**


	8. Chapter 8

- Alors ?

Yiannis, qui tapotait depuis un moment sur son téléphone, releva les yeux et sourit. Quelquefois, la sérieuse Hermione ressemblait vraiment à une enfant devant une vitrine de Noël. Assise à sa droite presque tout en haut de l'hémicycle, elle se retenait manifestement de bondir et de lui arracher le satané machin des mains.

- B.

- Un B ? Oh, il va être déçu ...

- Non, il s'y attendait, il savait qu'il s'était planté sur les question des holdings et des prises de capital. Marrant, il y a bien vingt ans de ça maintenant, je crois me souvenir que j'avais calé sur ce point-là aussi ..., rajouta-t-il, songeur.

- Pauvre Julian, j'espère que ça ne va pas le décourager.

- Ce serait dommage, relativisa Yiannis. On est en février, il lui reste quatre bons mois pour potasser ses cours avant ses examens de fin d'études, et il a eu de bons résultats toute l'année. Ne lui mettons pas plus de pression qu'il ne s'en met déjà !

Hermione ramassa d'une main distraite les notes qu'elle avait prises pendant la conférence, et les rangea dans son porte-documents. L'amphithéâtre était presque vide, seuls quelques groupes épars demeuraient, agglutinés çà et là dans les gradins.

- Il veut absolument décrocher ses diplômes, et que vous soyiez fier de lui.

- Mais je _suis_ fier de lui, avec ou sans diplômes ... ce n'est pas le curriculum vitae qui fait la valeur d'un homme, disait mon père. J'ai connu des pêcheurs qui surpassaient bien des PDG ... Bon, presque tout le monde a levé le camp, on rentre à l'hôtel ?

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça Hermione. J'ai assez entendu parler de perspectives de croissance, de courbes et de statistiques pour aujourd'hui, je crois.

- Moi aussi, confessa Yiannis. Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête .. ca vous tente de sortir ce soir ?

- Sortir ?

- Je connais un petit resto sympa près de Notre Dame, j'y allais souvent quand j'étais un jeune étudiant sans souci, il y a une éternité de cela. Je me suis toujours promis d'y retourner un jour. Vous verrez, c'est charmant.

Il avait dit la vérité : c'était charmant. 

- Si Madame veut bien me suivre ...

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Yiannis, surprise. Elle connaissait pas mal de restaurants de par le monde, mais c'était la première fois que ...

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un restaurant dans une cave !, rit-elle.

Ils s'intallèrent à une table dans un coin, à l'écart d'une caquetante brochette de touristes américains dont les éclats de voix incessants emplissaient l'endroit. Heureusement, ils s'éclipsèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

L'endroit était pour le moins atypique. Des voûtes de pierre crème qui devaient dater de Mathusalem, dans cette maison à deux pas de la Seine, de grosses colonnes où se devinaient encore les traces de burin de ceux qui les avaient taillées au Moyen-Age, et des bougies sur les tables de bois poli par les siècles achevaient de donner à l'endroit un cachet qui lui plut immédiatement. Elle et Yiannis avaient beau fréquenter à longueur d'année les restaurants les plus cotes de la planète, elle avait toujours du mal à se sentir à l'aise dans cette débauche d'argenterie et de cristal.

- Ca ressemble un peu à chez moi ... à mon île.

- Ca vous manque ?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il eut une moue dubitative.

- Sincèrement !, insista-t-elle en riant.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre mère ?

- Je ... je n'ai pas osé en prendre.

Yiannis se mit à jouer avec sa fourchette d'un air embarrassé.

- Je n'ai pas de conseils à vous donner, Hermione, encore moins d'ordres ... mais je crois que vous devriez. On n'a qu'une mère.

- Je sais, murmura Hermione, un peu honteuse.

La vie était cruelle, quelquefois. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient été épargnés sur ce point. Yiannis n'avait que peu connu sa mère. Angeliki Solo avait tout pour être heureuse, un mari et un fils qui l'adoraient, une existence dorée, et elle était partie prématurément , emportée par un cancer. Tout autre était le destin de sa propre mère : devenue veuve tôt, elle avait, après la disparition de son mari en mer, épousé un homme qui ne valait rien. Ivrogne, autoritaire, violent. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il changerait ? Ou était-ce par peur d'être seule ? C'était moins le fait qu'elle se soit remariée qui avait choqué Hermione– elle en avait le droit, et elle était jeune encore - que celui de voir sa mère constamment rabaissée, humiliée. Elle avait bien tenté de la convaincre de chasser cet homme de sa vie, en vain. Elle avait choisi son bourreau, et s'était résignée. Pire encore : elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que son mari tournait autour de sa fille, mais elle avait gardé le silence. Elle ne l'avait pas défendue. Sacrifier sa fille pour l'amour d'un homme incapable d'en éprouver. Elle l'avait trahie. Et ça, Hermione ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. Alors elle avait pris la seule décision possible : elle avait fui.

Mais Yiannis avait raison : on n'a qu'une mère. La sienne était encore en vie, elle l'avait su par un pêcheur de son île qu'elle avait rencontré un jour par hasard. De lui, elle n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles, il pouvait bien aller au diable et sa bouteille avec lui.

Le serveur venant prendre leur commande dissipa l'ambiance un peu lourde. Hermione ne parlait pas français, au contraire de Yiannis, qui avait fait une partie de ses études en Suisse. Elle choisit un filet mignon aux haricots verts, et lui un pavé de boeuf avec ...

- ... des frites ?

- Oui, des frites ! Il n'y en a pas à la carte de l'Intercontinental, et c'est très regrettable ! Vous voulez tout savoir ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux. Je rêve depuis des semaines, ça doit bien faire quinze ans que je n'en ai pas mangé. Des vraies, j'entends. Pas des trucs pâlichons de fast-food.

- C'est si bon ?, fit-elle, intriguée.

- Ah, Hermione, il y a encore des blancs dans votre éducation ..., soupira théâtralement Yiannis. Et il y a autre chose qu'il faut que vous découvriez. Au début, ça fait un choc, mais on s'y fait ...

Hermione lui adressa un regard en biais, mi-inquiète, mi-intriguée. Qu'avait-il encore imaginé ? Elle n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises avec lui, et c'était ça qui le rendait unique : derrière le Yiannis Solo mondain et raffiné se cachaient une multitude d'autres Yiannis Solo, tout à tour secret ou exubérant, mystérieux ou charmeur. Et ce soir, il ressemblait à un gamin de quinze ans, en veine d'une bonne blague.

- Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à goûter des escargots, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais ces trucs sont laids, et ils bavent, et ... oh, non, vous ne feriez pas ça ?

- Non, non, rassurez-vous. Quoi que c'est très bon, je vous le jure.

- Eh bien votre parole me suffit amplement !

- Oh, vous doutez de moi ?

- Disons plutôt que je doute de ma capacité à manger des escargots ...

- De toute manière, ça ne se mange pas. Ca se boit. Un nectar des dieux, que n'auraient pas renié ceux qui vivaient sur l'Olympe ...

- ... et qui n'ont jamais existé, précisa Hermione.

- Eh bien ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont manqué dans ce cas !

Les yeux brillants de malice, il rappela le serveur.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione découvrit, dans un recoin secret de Paris, le bonheur de manger des frites avec les doigts.

- Pour "normand", je comprends ... mais le trou ?

-C'est celui que ça vous laisse dans l'estomac.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle avait un peu chaud et les pommettes roses, mais elle se sentait si légère et si gaie ...

- Il paraît qu'ils vermifugent leurs enfants avec ça, là-bas.

- Hein ?

- Je plaisante ... quoique ça doit tuer n'importe quoi ... y compris le bambin, bien sûr.

La cloche de Saint Séverin égrénait onze coups quand ils ressortirent. Après la chaleur douce et dorée de la cave, ce fut une surprise. Le froid était mordant et des plumes blanches tombaient en virevoltant dans l'air glacé.

- Il neige !, s'écria Hermione, émerveillée.

- On est à Paris, et en février, rappela Yiannis.

- Non, corrigea la jeune femme rêveusement en tendant son visage aux papillons blancs, on est à Paris, et il neige.

- Je ne vous savais pas si romantique, répondit-il d'une voix suave.

- Il y a des tas de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi.

- Et que je ne demande qu'à connaître.

- Qu'en feriez-vous ?

- Cette question, peut-être que j'aurais dû me la poser il y a longtemps.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de trouver la réponse à sa question, elle était dans les bras de Yiannis.

- Qu'est-ce que ...?, murmura-t-elle, trop troublée pour achever sa phrase.

- Je vous aime, Hermione.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et au même instant surgit du nénant l'éclair qui détruisit tout. 

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit, maudissant ce qui s'était passé, et redoutant ce qui était à venir. Comment pourrait-elle faire face à Yiannis maintenant ? Pourtant il le faudrait bien, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas maintenant. Elle s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de solitude, de calme et d'air frais.

Elle prit son manteau dans le dressing de sa chambre, s'en enveloppa avec des gestes d'automate, et se glissa dans le hall, aussi silencieusement qu'il était possible avec des talons hauts sur un dallage de marbre.

Le coeur de l'hôtel Intercontinental était presque désert à cette heure matinale. A son grand soulagement, Yiannis n'était visible nulle part.

- Souhaitez-vous les services d'une voiture, Madame ?, lui demanda d'une voix caressante le portier.

- Non, non merci. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu ...

- Comme Madame voudra. Mais il neige et le vent est glacial.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, mais mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être courtoise et polie aussi bien avec les hautes personnalités qu'elle rencontrait qu'avec le plus humble employé d'hôtel. Aussi se détourna-t-elle et lui adressa-t-elle un pâle sourire pour le remercier. Et ce n'est qu'en reprenant son chemin vers l'immense porte qu'elle le vit.

Il se tenait, là, son manteau et ses cheveux sombres parsemés de flocons. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, la veille, à la sortie du restaurant. Un homme n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué ce détail. Une femme, si. Et sa mine était grave, ses yeux rouges et ses traits tirés. Il n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Trop tard pour l'éviter, il l'avait vue. Lui faire face était la dernière chose au monde dont elle avait envie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Yiannis ..., commença-t-elle, sans savoir trop quoi dire.

Sa gorge était comme nouée, et les émotions contradictoires qui déferlaient en elle menaçaient de la submerger. Vaillamment, elle lutta contre les larmes et y parvint au prix d'un effort dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable encore quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je peux vous parler en privé ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, vers un salon vide.

- Yiannis, je suis désolée, reprit-elle après un long silence pesant.

- Certainement pas autant que moi.

Il paraissait plus triste qu'en colère, et évitait presque son regard.

- Ecoutez, Hermione, oublions ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Je m'excuse ...

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Disons que ce satané tord-boyaux normand nous est monté à la tête à tous les deux. On aurait dû se méfier davantage.

- Vous êtes gentil de me chercher une excuse, mais je n'en ai pas. Je n'aurais pas dû vous gifler. Je vous jure que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils nous filaient.

Yiannis laissa échapper un petit gloussement rauque.

- Moi non plus. Ils sont très malins.

- Vous croyez ... vous croyez qu'ils vont publier ces photos ?

- Bien sûr ! Et tout ce que le monde compte d'imbéciles va se les arracher.

Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains, morte de honte. A cause d'elle, Yiannis Solo, troisième armateur mondial, allait faire la une des journaux à potins. Giflé par son assistante. Dieu savait ce qu'ils allaient en broder, des choses, là-dessus.

- Ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement, Hermione. Si ce n'est que ça, sachez que je me fiche royalement de ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir raconter. Une seule chose comptait pour moi hier soir, c'était d'avoir une réponse à mes questions ... et je l'ai eue., même si ce n'était pas celle que j'espérais, je dois le dire.

- Que ... ?

- Tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû vous embrasser, mais je ne regrette rien. Au moins je suis fixé sur ce point. Alors ne parlons plus de cela, je vous en prie. Ca ne mènerait à rien.

- Si ! Il y a une chose que je veux savoir !

- Laquelle ?

Il souriait comme on sourit aux questions puériles d'un enfant. Comme si cela ne pouvait pas avoir d'importance. Alors que ça en avait une, pour elle en tout cas. Capitale.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, hier soir : parce que je vous aime.

- Oh, Yiannis, à combien de femmes avez-vous dit la même chose avant moi ?

- Un certain nombre, je dois bien le reconnaître.

- C'est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves, donc ...

- Ses preuves ?

- Pour les attirer dans votre lit.

- Dans mon ... ? C'est pour cela que vous m'avez giflé ? Parce que vous avez cru que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était coucher avec vous ?

- Oui.

- Oh, Hermione, je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que cela. Je ne nie pas que j'ai eu de nombreuses aventures depuis mon divorce d'avec Elizabeth. Pas autant que m'en prêtent les magazines people, soyez rassurée. Et toutes n'ont pas fini dans mon lit, comme vous avez l'air de le penser. Et avec chacune, j'ai été sincère. Ce n'est pas elles que je trompais, c'était moi qui me trompais. Chaque fois, je pensais avoir trouvé la femme de ma vie. Et puis au fil du temps, les choses se dégradaient. Je consacrais beaucoup de temps à mon fils, à mon travail, pas assez à elles. Peut-être que je n'en avais pas envie, même si j'essayais de me persuader du contraire. Ca marchait, un temps du moins. Et puis un jour, fatalement, je ne trouvais pas de raisons suffisantes pour continuer ce jeu de dupes dans lequel les deux parties étaient perdantes.

- Et en quoi seriez-vous plus clairvoyant à mon sujet ?, dit-elle amèrement.

- Une rupture est toujours douloureuse, comme un espoir perdu. Mais chaque fois, je me suis dit que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Après coup, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose indéfinissable qui vous fait comprendre que ça n'aurait pas marché de toute manière. Il lui manquait un rien, ce rien qui fait toute la différence. Un rien que je trouvais en vous. J'ai refusé de m'attarder sur mes sentiments à votre égard. Je n'avais pas le temps ni la volonté de me pencher dessus, ou bien la peur de détruire notre relation, que sais-je ... mais récemment des évènements m'ont mis au pied du mur et fait voir la vérité en face. C'est curieux, c'est quand tout va mal qu'on se met vraiment à s'interroger sur sa vie ... souvent quand il est déjà trop tard, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Voulait-il parler du drame de Toronto ? Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre. Avec le recul, les paroles de Yiannis en ce matin neigeux, dans le salon particulier d'un hôtel parisien, demeureraient marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit. Si seulement elle avait su ...

- Je ne suis pas une ingrate, Yiannis, je sais ce que je vous dois. Mais j'ai ma fierté. Je refuse d'être une de celles qui couchent avec leur patron.

- Je ne vous respecterais pas si ce n'était pas le cas. Et j'espère bien qu'aucune de celles que j'ai cru aimer n'a jamais été avec moi pour mon argent ou mon statut.

- Alors là, vous êtes bien naïf !, rétorqua-t-elle plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Dites, vous ne seriez pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie pat hasard ?

- Vous êtes fou ?

- Alors pourquoi montez-vous sur vos grands chevaux comme ça ?

- Je ne ... je ne ... , bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me dire aujourd'hui que vous m'aimez, Hermione.

Dans les yeux sombres de Yiannis brûlait une lueur inquiète qui l'embrasait toute entière.

- Je veux juste savoir si je peux espérer.

- Espérer ?, murmura-t-elle en écho.

Sa propre voix lui parvenait, lointaine, comme dans un songe. Etourdie, elle se retourna brusquement et s'aggrippa à la cheminée de marbre. La morsure froide de la pierre contre sa paume lui fit reprendre pied, et elle vit dans le miroir au-dessus le reflet de sa propre image, celle d'une jeune femme de 31 ans, séduisante malgré les traits tirés dûs à une nuit sans sommeil, et qui découvrait avec stupéfaction et presque affollement qu'on pouvait l'aimer. Et c'était bon, follement bon. Quatorze ans qu'elle le connaissait, quatorze ans qu'elle l'admirait. Et soudain elle se rendait compte que c'était un peu plus que cela. Beaucoup plus que cela. Trop d'un coup.

- Donnez-moi un peu de temps, Yiannis. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit le soupir ténu de Yiannis par-dessus son épaule.

- D'accord... mais ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps !, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle resta longtemps accoudée au marbre de la cheminée, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, dans le petit salon baigné d'un pâle soleil d'hiver. Dehors il neigeait à gros flocons. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Près de son oreille, sur le manteau de la cheminée, une pendulette de bronze égréna dix heures. Elle était surmontée d'un Chronos ailé qui tenait dans une main un sablier.

Et dans l'autre, il serrait une faux.

A suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

Le vol aurait dû se passer sans incident. Tout avait été parfaitement planifié la veille par le co-pilote, Riccardo. C'était normalement à Pete, en tant que pilote senior, qu'aurait dû revenir cette tâche. Il avait quinze ans de plus que Riccardo, et surtout un nombre non négligeable d'heures de vol de plus au compteur, mais le jeune Italien lui avait demandé de le laisser s'en charger. Pete, peu jaloux de ses prérogatives, avait accepté avec un sourire en coin. D'ordinaire, 'ccardo détestait la paperasse et la fuyait comme la peste. Un revirement si soudain ne pouvait s'expliquer que par une affaire de jupons. Une de plus. Sacré 'ccardo !

C'était un tandem improbable que ces deux-là, aussi bien assortis que Laurel et Hardy tant au niveau physique que mental.

Pete McAllister était l'exemple-type de ce que l'Ecosse pouvait produire de plus ... anglais. Moins grand que son co-équipier ( non qu'il fût petit, mais c'était l'Italien qui ressemblait à un poteau téléphonique avec son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq ), peau pâle et cheveux tirant sur le blond roux bien que déjà parsemé de quelques fils argentés qui dénonçaient la quarantaine approchante, il adorait le calme, le haggis que cuisinait sa mère, les promenades sur les plages de son enfance caressées par la Mer du Nord, les livres de Charles Dickens qu'il collectionnait, détestait les asperges, la foule et le bruit.

C'était d'ailleurs là le point d'achoppement avec son exubérant second. Méditerranéen revendiqué, baratineur comme un bonimenteur de foire, Riccardo Gramiccia affichait sans complexes ses origines romaines. Toujours hâlé quelle que soit la saison, sourire de star hollywoodien et Ray-Ban vissées en permanence sur le nez ( même par temps couvert ), il vouait un triple culte au Lazio, à Ferrari et à sa mère. On est Italien ou on ne l'est pas. Insatiable coureur de jupons, il n'était pas rare que Pete vienne l'attraper par la peau du cou à un comptoir d'aéroport où à compter fleurette – et plus si affinités – il en avait oublié l'heure.

Deux hommes aussi dissemblables auraient pu s'entendre comme chien et chat, mais curieusement plutôt que de s'affronter ils se complétaient. C'était d'ailleurs Pete, entré dix ans avant lui au service des Solo, qui l'avait choisi comme co-équipier, et vu le nombre effarant d'heures durant lesquelles ils allaient devoir se côtoyer et travailler en parfaite symbiose, il fallait faire le bon choix. Un cockpit n'était pas un endroit dans lequel il était bon de se livrer à une bataille d'ego ou à une guerre des nerfs. Donc 'ccardo parlait, parlait, parlait, et Pete écoutait un peu, beaucoup, à en devenir fou, et faisait le tri dans tout ce fatras de paroles.

Leur seul point commun, c'était l'amour de leur métier. Pete avait bien failli ne jamais se retrouver aux commandes d'un avion. Issu d'une marine de marins, il avait encouru les foudres paternelles lorsqu'il avait annoncé, à l'âge de quinze ans, que ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas naviguer, mais voler. Glapissements scandalisés de tout le clan. Un McAllister voguait sur les flots. Jamais, de mémoire de McAllister vivant ou mort, on n'en avait vu un monter dans ces satanées machines qui griffaient le beau ciel bleu d'Ecosse ( enfin, quand on pouvait l'apercevoir entre deux averses ). Son père avait menacé de lui fermer à jamais sa porte ... ce qu'il avait fait. Pete en avait eu le coeur brisé, et il lui avait fallu bien du courage pour oser reparaître à nouveau sur le seuil de la demeure familiale, à peu près certain de se prendre ladite porte dans le nez. Il avait eu la surprise de sa vie. C'était son père lui-même qui lui avait ouvert, et à la lueur de fierté qui avait jailli dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans son uniforme de pilote fraîchement diplômé, il avait compris qu'il avait retrouvé sa place. Il en avait d'ailleurs eu la confirmation le jour-même, lorsque le terrible auteur de ses jours avait convoqué tout le clan et annoncé d'un ton sans équivoque que quinconque se permettrait de formuler ne serait-ce que du bout des lèvres le commencement d'une ébauche d'un soupçon d'un début de critique à l'égard de son fils risquait fort d'aller en disserter avec les harengs du Firth of Forth. Le message que même un Sicilien n'aurait pas renié était clair, personne ne pipa mot, et McAllister père passa le reste de la journée à parader dans le village au bras de son fiston, fier comme un coq. Même l'épicière ( une étrangère : elle était de l'ouest de l'Ecosse !) et ce vieux grigou de McPherson qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas sentir n'y échappèrent pas.

Pete, sorti major de sa promotion ( ce qui fit exulter son père que les McAllister étaient décidément les premiers partout et que le jour où on poserait sur la Lune, ce serait forcément un McAllister – il avait visiblement zappé Armstrong et ses copains, ou plus vraisemblablement feignait de ne pas s'en souvenir ), intégra immédiatement l'aviation civile en tant que co-pilote. Il aimait son travail, et n'envisageait pas d'en changer lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de Yiannis Solo.

Ce ne fut pas le fruit du hasard. Le chef pilote au service de la famille approchait de la retraite, et voulait former son successeur avant de partir s'étendre sur un transat quelque part au soleil. Pete et lui s'étaient souvent croisés au hasard de leurs déplacements, et d'aéroport en hôtel, avaient sympathisé. Avant même de lui en parler, il avait avancé sa candidature auprès de Yiannis. Celui-ci venait de perdre son père dans un accident de voiture, et avait repris les rênes de l'empire familial un peu en catastrophe. Thomas Solo n'avait jamais été un grand voyageur en raison de son état de santé. Les choses étant appelées à changer, il lui fallait prévoir en conséquence, un pilote de Boeing 777 ne passant pas au manche d'un jet privé sans une formation ardue au préalable. Il avait accepté. C'était une opportunité incroyable, et Yiannis lui avait plu dès la première rencontre.

Durant deux ans, il avait donc été le second pilote, jusqu'à la retraite du premier. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait eu l'émotion de sa vie, lorsque Yiannis lui avait fait passer le message de venir le voir quand il aurait un moment. Pete avait froncé les sourcils, surpris. Si c'était pour lui annoncer qu'il passait chef pilote, ça n'était pas une grande nouvelle.

- J'ai deux services à vous demander, avait déclaré d'emblée le jeune armateur.

- Avec plaisir, si c'est dans mes possibilités.

- Il vaudrait mieux, car je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

- Dans ce cas ...

- Premièrement, maintenant que vous voilà tout seul aux commandes, il va falloir vous trouver un second. Ca me paraît plus logique que vous le choisissiez par vous-même. Peut-être y-a-t'il un nom qui vous vient à l'esprit ?

- Non, personne en particulier ... mais je devrais pouvoir trouver. Ce ne sont pas les bons pilotes qui manquent. Et l'autre chose ?

- Oh, quatre fois rien. Juste un peu de shopping à faire pour moi.

- Du shopping ?

- Je me disais l'autre jour que tant qu'à former un nouveau pilote, pourquoi ne pas en former deux ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec du shopping.

- Oh, c'est très simple. Votre bébé chéri commence à prendre de la bouteille et il manque d'autonomie. Ca vous tente d'en adopter un nouveau ? Là aussi, je vous laisse faire votre choix. C'est vous qui le piloterez, pas moi !

Pete aborda le problème par le côté qui lui semblait prioritaire : trouver son co-équipier d'abord. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Rien ne vaut le bouche-à-oreille, et il se renseigna à droite et à gauche sur d'éventuels jeunes pilotes avec lesquels il pourrait faire équipe. Il rencontra plusieurs candidats intéressants, mais aucun avec lequel le courant passât vraiment.

- Me voilà comme une midinette qui croit au coup de foudre, se surprit-il à soupirer.

Il persista néanmoins, il fallait bien remplir le siège droit du poste de pilotage. Certains auraient recherché un jeune qui débutait dans la profession, malléable. Pas lui. Nul n'était infaillible, pilote en chef ou pas, et il voulait un adjoint qui ait la moëlle de le contredire s'il commettait sans s'en rendre compte une erreur.

C'est ainsi que déboula l'ouragan Riccardo Gramiccia. Jeune, dynamique, du charisme, et un sacré caractère. Pete n'avait pas du tout imaginé un second comme lui. Il mûrit donc son choix pendant deux semaines avant de lui donner réponse.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver Bébé numéro 2. Contrairement au choix de son second, il avait déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'il souhaitait, pour l'avoir déjà vu sur le tarmac de Londres-Heathrow. Ca pouvait monter à 41.000 pieds, atteindre Mach 0.80, pour une autonomie de près de 12.000 km, une charge maximale au décollage de 41 tonnes, et avec des lignes de pin-up, bref , un petit bijou de technologie et de fiabilité, une pure merveille à en rêver les yeux ouverts. Motorisé Rolls-Royce en plus, on ne pouvait faire mieux, conclut-il avec une pointe de chauvinisme.

Riccardo, maintenant officiellement intégré à la tribu Solo, l'accompagna aux Etats-Unis chez son fabricant pour jauger et examiner la bête sous toutes ses coutures et dans tous ses recoins.

- Alors, ton opinion ?

Les mots lui manquaient, une fois n'était pas coutume, et au fil de son inspection Riccardo lui décocha un concerto ininterrompu de ooooh et de aahhh enthousiastes avec sur le visage un air de bonheur absolu uniquement réservé aux occasions exceptionnelles, à savoir les victoires de Ferrari en Formule 1 et celles du Lazio de Rome.

Toute autre réponse était superflue.

- Dis, Pete, tu ne crois pas que ça va coincer du côté du patron quand il va voir le prix de cette beauté ?

- Il nous a donné carte blanche. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il tient toujours sa parole.

- Quand même, fit le bel Italien, un tantinet dubitatif.

Il s'inquiétait pour rien. Yiannis signa le bon de commande sans sourciller ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Hermione, à qui il faisait confiance en matière de bon goût, choisirait l'aménagement intérieur, et pendant sa construction, Riccardo et Pete auraient largement le temps de parfaire leur formation sur ce type d'appareil.

Coût total du joujou : 50 millions d'euros. Mais plein des réservoirs et pourboire aux livreurs compris, quand même.

Chacun ne tarda pas à trouver ses marques à bord, pilotes comme passagers. Heureusement, car l'avion était l'endroit dans lequel Yiannis et Hermione passaient le plus clair de leur temps en dehors du port du Pirée. Ils n'avaient rien contre les avions de ligne, mais quand ils calculaient le temps perdu en contrôles divers et formalités aéroportuaires, le total était effarant, surtout qu'il survenait souvent des imprévus ; trouver des sièges disponibles dans la seconde, même en étant au mieux avec des personnes haut placées dans toutes les compagnies du monde pour vous faciliter les choses, relevait en période de pointe du parcours du combattant. Le nouveau joujou de Pete et 'ccardo était donc désigné par le sobriquet de " résidence secondaire " de la famille Solo. Si le temps était de l'argent, l'argent dépensé dans l'acquisition et l'entretien du prestigieux appareil était aussi du temps gagné.

Capable de traverser allègrement l'océan Atlantique et de rallier Sao Paulo sans escale, il permettrait à Yiannis et Hermione de rentrer directement à Athènes.

- D'accord pour que tu établisses le plan de vol à ma place, 'ccardo, mais on ne fait pas une pause pipi aux Açores cette fois, tu te rappelles ?

- Je sais, je sais, le petit rentre demain matin d'Angleterre. Promis, je dis au personnel de piste de me remplir le biberon de Bébé jusqu'à la tétine.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, file voir ta nouvelle conquête du contrôle aérien !

- Bah, comment as-tu deviné ?

- Je pensais bien que ton amour soudain pour la paperasse devait cacher quelque chose ...

Yiannis et Hermione arrivèrent un peu en retard sur l'horaire prévu. Tous deux affichaient une mine fatiguée et un peu tendue. Le contrat important qu'ils étaient venus négocier au Brésil ne devait pas encore être dans la poche.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, le rassura Pete, je vais pousser un peu les moteurs et jouer avec les vents et les courants, nous serons à Athènes à l'heure prévue.

- Merci, Pete. j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.

- J'ai aussi pris la liberté de commander des plateaux-repas pour la traversée, au cas où vous et Mademoiselle Hermione auraient un petit creux.

- Vous êtes une mère pour moi, plaisanta Yiannis en ôtant son manteau. Mais je suis plus fatigué qu'affamé. Je sens que je vais dormir comme un nouveau-né. A-t-on des chances de se faire secouer au passage du pot-au-noir ?

Pete sourit à cette habitude qu'avait Yiannis de parler en termes maritimes à un pilote d'avion. Peu importait, il comprenait qu'il voulait parler de cette zone climatologique délicate au niveau de l'équateur. La présence de cumulonimbus était en effet très dangereuse pour tout avion, quels que soient son type et sa taille. Si un navire était sujet à des vents violents pouvant entraîner sa perte, un aéronef l'était encore plus par l'aspiration, les rafales descendantes capables de le transformer en mouche prise sous une tapette, la foudre, la grêle ou le givrage. Tout pilote doté de neurones en état de marche les fuyait comme la peste, quitte à rallonger le parcours de quelques centaines de kilomètres. Mieux valait arriver plus tard que jamais, même un débutant savait cela.

- Je viens de recevoir les derniers bulletins météo, nous ne devrions pas avoir à nous détourner.

- Génial !

La première partie du vol se déroula comme prévu pour tout le monde. Dans le cockpit, l'humeur était au beau fixe. La belle de 'ccardo au contrôle aérien était un ange sur terre ( dixit son soupirant ), le ciel était clair et Pete écoutait d'une oreille désabusée les aventures et mésaventures sentimentalo-sentimentales de son coeur d'artichaud de co-pilote, en se demandant si tout compte fait il n'aurait pas mieux fait de choisir un sourd-muet.

Dans la cabine, Hermione avait fini par s'assoupir dans un des fauteuils malgré des efforts désespérés pour rester éveillée. Il n'en était pas de même pour Yiannis, qui malgré sa fatigue, n'avait pas encore fermé l'oeil.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu vous aussi, nous avons eu une semaine de tous les diables, marmonna Hermione avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

- C'est ce que je compte bien faire, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-il. Voulez-vous une couverture ?

Elle ne répondit pas : pelotonnée dans son fauteuil elle dormait déjà à poings fermés. 

Ce fut un bruit ténu qui la réveilla, une sorte de petit cri étouffé.

Elle ouvrit un oeil, encore à demi-endormie. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire un bruit si étrange, à 12.000 mètres d'altitude en plein milieu de l'Océan Atlantique ?

Instinctivement, elle regarda en direction de Yiannis. Et son sang se figea dans ses veines.

Il était plié en deux dans son fauteuil habituel, livide, les yeux fermés et le souffle court, sa main droite aggrippant convulsivement sa chemise comme s'il essayait de s'arracher le coeur.

- Oh mon Dieu !, s'entendit-elle hurler.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita sur l'interphone.

- Vite, au secours !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Riccardo apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte du poste de pilotage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle était agenouillée devant Yiannis, visiblement paniquée et ne sachant que faire.

L'Italien avait suivi une formation de secouriste, comme tout pilote, et devina immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

- Ecartez-vous. Ecartez-vous, bon sang !

Il lui fallut presque faire preuve de brutalité, mais le moment n'était pas à la galanterie.

- Monsieur, m'entendez-vous ?, demanda-t-il tout en dénouant la cravate de Yiannis et en déboutonnant son col.

Celui-ci émit un râle.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va aller, parvint-il à dire d'une voix hâchée.

- C'est sans aucun doute un malaise cardiaque. Mademoiselle, allez voir Pete, dites-lui de calculer tout de suite une route vers l'aéroport le plus proche. Vous avez compris ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air si hagard qu'il douta un instant que cela fût réellement le cas, et, après une seconde d'hésitation passée à regarder Yiannis comme si elle redoutait de ne plus jamais le voir, elle se dirigea d'une démarche chancelante vers l'avant de l'appareil.

- Putain de bordel de merde, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Pile poil au milieu de l'Atlantique. Le pire endroit pour faire une attaque. Aussi bien le Brésil que les côtes africaines étaient à des heures de vol : une éternité dans un tel cas. Ils se trouvaient en zone noire, sans communication radio ni repérage radar, trop loin de tout. De toute manière, ça ne changeait rien l'affaire : à supposer qu'ils puissent contacter un hôpital où qu'il soit, encore faudrait-il que Yiannis puisse tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'atteignent. Et à en juger par la gravité de son état, cela s'annonçait mal. Dans un avion commercial, il aurait pu avoir l'assistance d'un médecin, d'une infirmière dans le pire des cas. Ici ils étaient seuls, désespérément seuls.

Tout en traitant ce coup du sort de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, il déboucla la ceinture de Yiannis. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à se sentir un peu mieux. Il doutait que cela change grand-chose, mais tout était bon à prendre.

- Essayez de rester calme, Monsieur. Respirez le plus régulièrement que vous le pouvez. Vous avez compris ?

Yiannis ébaucha un faible signe de tête.

- Où est Hermione ?

- Elle revient tout de suite, elle est partie prévenir Pete de détourner notre route. Nous allons vous emmener à l'hôpital. Des médecins vont s'occuper de vous. En attendant, essayez de parler le moins possible.

- Hermione ... appelez Hermione ... !

- Non, ne vous agitez pas !

- Hermione !

Il avait les yeux exorbités par la souffrance et l'angoisse. Riccardo comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le raisonner. Heureusement des bruits de pas précipités dans son dos lui firent comprendre que la jeune femme revenait.

- Il vous réclame. Qu'a dit Pete ?

A cette question, elle faillit exploser en sanglots, ne se retint qu'au prix d'une volonté de fer. Même sans connaissances aéronautiques d'aucune sorte, elle avait déjà compris.

- Je suis là, Yiannis.

Doucement, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et passa sa main dans les épaisses boucles brunes.

- Ca va aller. Restez calme.

- Ah, Hermione, j'avais si peur ... Julian ... Julian ... dites-lui ... les preuves contre Doukas ...

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Vous vous souvenez ? L'enveloppe !

- Celle que vous m'aviez montrée ?

- Oui, celle-là. Dites à Julian ... je les lui ai données ...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Avait-il réellement donné l'enveloppe susceptible d'envoyer Doukas derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours, ou, plus inquiétant, son esprit était-il en train de se brouiller ?

- C'est lui qui les a ...

- Calmez-vous, je vous en supplie ...

- Oh, Hermione, vous ne comprenez pas ?

Si, elle comprenait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'évidence.

- Dites à Julian ... qu'il en fasse ce ... ce qu'il souhaitera.

Il se tut, à bout de souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait spasmodiquement. Il était en train d'étouffer.

- Il faut l'allonger, dit précipitamment Riccardo à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Les sièges de la cabine étaient tous équipés d'une commande électrique permettant de les mettre en position quasi-horizontale, recommandée en cas de malaise cardiaque. Cela parut faire du bien à Yiannis, qui s'apaisa un peu. Riccardo demanda à Hermione d'aller chercher un peu d'eau, et il humecta le visage en sueur de Yiannis avec son mouchoir. Il avait réellement une mine terrible, mais l'expression de son regard était pire encore. Quelque chose comme de la résignation se lisait dans les prunelles sombres. Un signe de très mauvais augure. Il pria tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive pas elle aussi.

Au même instant, il sentit l'assiette de l'appareil varier légèrement.

- Courage, Monsieur. Vous sentez ? Pete vient de changer de cap. On vous emmène à l'hôpital. Ca va aller ... juste un petit moment.

Il ne savait plus trop si c'était Yiannis ou lui-même qu'il essayait de convaincre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dupe.

Il laissa Hermione continuer d'humecter le visage de Yiannis avec son mouchoir. Ca ne changerait peut-être rien, mais elle avait un besoin vital de se sentir utile, alors même que la vie de Yiannis était en train de leur filer entre les doigts comme du sable. Déjà il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, malgré des efforts évidents.

- Il faut le laisser se reposer, dit-il au bout d'un moment à voix basse. Je vais aux infos, ça va aller ?, ajouta-t-il.

Elle était à un cheveu de craquer nerveusement, mais s'accrochait. Une sacrée fille.

- Alors ?, demanda Pete aussitôt qu'il franchit la porte du cockpit.

- Dis plutôt, toi.

- J'ai calculé une nouvelle route. On ne gagne rien à rebrousser chemin. On peut atteindre le Cap-Vert dans trois heures, si les vents nous poussent, et qu'on ne tombe pas sur une barrière de cumulonimbus.

- Putain, trois heures ? Mais on n'a pas trois heures ! Tu es sûr de tes calculs ?

- Je les ai refaits deux fois. J'ai poussé les moteurs à fond, je ne peux pas faire plus. Dis-moi, poursuivit d'une voix altérée, c'est si grave que ça ?

Le regard éloquent de l'Italien d'ordinaire si exubérant lui donna la mesure de la situation.

- For God's sake, murmura-t-il en pâlissant.

- Tente tout ce que tu peux. Bousille les moteurs s'il le faut, mais trouve-nous un aéroport le plus vite possible.

Mais tous deux savaient que tout ce que pouvait être fait l'avait déjà été.

Yiannis Solo ne vit jamais les îles du Cap-Vert. Il perdit connaissance sans s'en rendre compte et s'éteignit un peu moins d'une heure plus tard dans les bras d'Hermione. Il laissait derrière lui une jeune femme éplorée, un fils encore mineur et un empire à diriger.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un aéroport londonien, un adolescent en apparence comme les autres scrutait d'un oeil joyeux l'écran des vols en partance, sans se douter du drame qui venait de se jouer.

Julian Solo n'avait pas 16 ans, et plus jamais sa vie ne serait la même .

A suivre ...

Bon, je sais, je vais sûrement recevoir plus de lettres d'injures que de reviews pour ce meurtre avec préméditation... Ne vous privez pas, ça fera du bien à vos nerfs ! Aux miens aussi ! Ca n'est pas vraiment agréable de tuer un personnage. Alexandre Dumas pleurait bien en écrivant la mort de Porthos, lui !


	10. Chapter 10

- Une demi-heure, Mademoiselle. Ca va aller ?

- Oui.

Hermione s'efforça de sourire à Pete qui la dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- Attachez votre ceinture, d'accord ?

On se faisait toujours un peu secouer en atterrissant à Athènes, à cause du meltémi et de l'alternance des zones survolées : mer, montagne, mer, montagne ...

C'était Pete qui avait suggéré de maintenir le plan de vol initialement prévu.

- Un décès survenu à bord d'un avion est enregistré dans le pays d'arrivée, avait-il expliqué.

En se posant à Athènes, Yiannis serait donc officiellement mort en Grèce. C'était une maigre consolation, risible en d'autres circonstances moins tragiques, mais il aurait sans doute apprécié, lui qui aimait tant sa terre natale. Et puis, pensa Hermione, les choses seraient peut-être un peu moins difficiles pour Julian que de savoir le corps retenu quelque part à l'étranger, à la merci d'un caprice administratif. Rien ne pourrait lui rendre son père, mais elle pouvait lui épargner cette douleur supplémentaire. Car il fallait s'y attendre, il y aurait enquête. Une mort subite à 38 ans ne pouvait que soulever des questions. D'ailleurs Pete le lui confirma.

- Je vais devoir prévenir Athènes, ajouta-t-il, s'excusant presque. Pour ce qui est des formalités, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout.

C'était à lui, en effet, que revenait cette tâche. En tant que commandant de bord, il était dans l'obligation de faire office d'agent d'état civil, et de consigner tous les détails du décès. Même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il s'en serait chargé. Hermione avait beau avoir l'air forte, elle avait ses limites, comme tout le monde.

- Je dois retourner dans le poste pour l'atterrissage. Ca va aller, vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, merci. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait bien encore nous arriver comme catastrophe.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à découvrir qu'elle se trompait. 

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, trop courtes. Hermione aurait cru que voyager en présence d'un mort serait interminable. Au contraire. Elle avait écarté la proposition de Riccardo de recouvrir d'une couverture. Le jeune pilote l'avait fixée d'un air inquiet, mais elle s'était empressée de le rassurer.

- Laissez-le moi, que je puisse lui dire adieu. Ils me le prendront assez vite.

Et pendant les sept heures de vol avant d'arriver à Athènes, elle était restée à ses côtés, tenant sa main qui devenait si froide, ne le quittant pas du regard. Ses traits étaient reposés, il semblait dormir. De son autre main, elle avait caressé inlassablement ses boucles brunes. C'était la dernière fois où ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Elle avait envie de hurler, de crier sa douleur et sa révolte en repensant à ce jeune homme dont elle avait fait la connaissance à bord de l'Iliade, par une nuit de pleine lune. Elle le revit, pieds nus et paréo polynésien, la regardant avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle venait de lui voler son bateau ... elle l'avait aimé tout de suite, et il avait fallu qu'elle le perde pour s'en apercevoir.

- Quel gâchis nous avons fait de nos vies ...

Et ce mot était bien en deçà de la réalité froide et brutale. Yiannis ne reviendrait jamais. Ca aurait pu se terminer autrement, ça aurait dû se terminer autrement. Trois semaines auparavant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, là-bas, sous la neige à Paris. Et à présent tout était fini. Et elle devrait continuer à vivre avec ce mirage de cet amour fugace pour la soutenir et la hanter à la fois.

La chevalière frappée du trident luisait doucement au doigt de Yiannis. Symbole de la puissance des Solo, il avait toujours été porté par le chef de famille. Demain, ce serait celui de Julian... Avec douceur, elle le fit glisser le long de l'annulaire de Yiannis et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la main qu'elle venait de dépouiller, le mit dans la poche de son tailleur.

Les sanglots l'étouffaient et elle se pencha sur le mort, posant sa joue contre son front, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

Elle ignora toujours combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Peut-être une minute, peut-être un siècle. Le temps était figé dans sa course, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni les mots, ni les actes.

Ce fut le crissement du train d'atterrissage sur la piste de l'aéroport d'Athènes-Spata qui l'arracha à ce néant qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter.

- Tu as senti ? Nous voilà rentrés à la maison.

- Pour la toute dernière fois, pensa-t-elle soudain la gorge serrée.

L'esprit vide, elle devina l'effervescence autour de l'appareil tandis que le personnel de piste amenait la passerelle. Une lueur bleue, intermitente, agressive, jaillissait par le hublot près d'elle. Un véhicule médical. Il y avait du monde, plus que d'habitude. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle ferma les yeux, étourdie.

Un bruit de pas précipité lui fit soudain relever la tête. C'était Riccardo.

- Mademoiselle, vous avez vu ?

- Oui, qu'ils aillent tous au diable, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler. Mademoiselle, le petit ... je veux dire Monsieur Julian ... il est là !

- Qu... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? C'est impossible, il ne doit rentrer que demain !

Riccardo la fixait d'un air grave qui balaya ses derniers doutes.

- Il est sur la terrasse panoramique. Il a dû finir ses cours plus tôt, prendre l'avion du soir ...

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. En une fraction de seconde, la terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, et la panique la submergea.

- Mon dieu, comment vais-je lui annoncer ... ?, s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix à la limite de l'hystérie.

Riccardo la soutint par le bras et la força à s'asseoir.

- Voulez-vous que je le fasse ?, demanda-t-il avec compassion.

Hermione secoua farouchement la tête.

- C'est mon devoir. Merci.

- Vous devriez aller vous passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ça vous ferait du bien.

Elle acquiesça tel un automate et alla s'enfermer, jambes flageolantes, dans le cabinet de toilette à l'arrière.  
Elle avait une mine affreuse. Son mascara avait coulé et des mèches folles encadraient son visage ravagé par le chagrin. Rapidement, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et effaça du bout des doigts les traces noirâtres qui sillonnaient ses joues. Quelques profondes respirations pour se donner du courage, et lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle croisa les yeux de Riccardo qui l'encourageait en silence.

Des mots, des bouts de phrases sans ordre ni sens se percutaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en chancelant vers la porte avant de l'appareil. Riccardo la vit hésiter tandis qu'elle passait à côté du siège dans lequel Yiannis reposait. Elle fit encore deux pas, puis, brusquement, fit volte-face et, s'agenouillant devant lui, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres déjà froides. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

- Je t'aime.

Puis, comme libérée d'un lourd poids, elle sortit de l'appareil.

Il avait plu sur Athènes dans l'après-midi, un de ces après-midis froids et venteux comme il pouvait y avoir en Attique en fin d'hiver. Le gyrophare de l'ambulance au pied de la passerelle embrasait la piste détrempée et agressait les yeux, après la lumière douce du jet. Un peu désorientée, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Julian n'était visible nulle part, et il lui vint un instant à l'esprit l'espoir que Riccardo s'était trompé.

Un homme l'attendait au bas de la passerelle avec sur le visage un air de circonstance. Le ministre des Transports. Un ami personnel de Doukas.

- Permettez-moi, Mademoiselle Daskalou, de vous présenter mes condoléances.

Elle serra les dents, maîtrisant à grand-peine son envie de hurler.

- Où est Julian ?

Il lui montra la direction de la porte d'un bâtiment annexe de l'aéroport.

- J'ai pris la précaution de le faire patienter à l'écart. Laissez-moi vous accompag...

- Votre présence n'est pas ni souhaitable, ni souhaitée, l'apostropha-t-elle si brutalement qu'il en resta saisi.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons. Elle avait toujours eu de l'aversion pour le personnage, maintenant cela confinait à la haine. Mais curieusement, avec le recul elle lui fut presque reconnaissante de sa présence ce soir-là, non pour ses condoléances d'une sincérité toute politicienne, mais parce que sans cette hargne qui la saisit à ce moment-là, peut-être se serait-elle effondrée nerveusement.

On la fit monter un escalier, suivre un couloir, puis encore un autre escalier, avant de la conduire jusqu'à une porte anonyme.

- C'est ici, fit quelqu'un près d'elle.

- Merci.

La main sur la clenche de la porte, elle hésita une ultime fois. Elle aimait Julian comme s'il était son enfant, et pourtant elle allait devoir lui faire mal, tellement mal.

Il était assis sur une chaise, courbé, regardant le sol. Aussitôt il bondit sur ses pieds. Ce qui la frappa le plus, ce fut son apparence : jeans, baskets, comme n'importe quel autre adolescent. Elle l'avait souvent vu habillé de la sorte, pourtant, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'habillait à la maison. Mais depuis Toronto, il avait mûri, à tel point qu'elle en avait oublié qu'il n'avait que quinze ans.

- Ah, Hermione, te voilà !, s'écria-t-il, visiblement soulagé de la voir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils ne veulent rien me dire. Où est papa ? C'est quoi cette ambulance, il y a eu un blessé ?

Cette avalanche de questions prit de court Hermione. Par où commencer, quels mots utiliser ? Il n'y en avait pas de bons, qui auraient pu exprimer l'indicible.

Alors elle se tut.

Elle s'approcha de Julian, et prenant sa main, luiglissa au doigt l'anneau au trident. Il eut un sursaut, la dévisagea, à la fois stupéfait et horrifié. Sans doute espéra-t-il, une fraction de seconde, qu'elle lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, une blague de très mauvais goût, certes, mais une blague. Les larmes dans les prunelles sombres de la jeune femme lui arrachèrent jusqu'à la dernière parcelle d'illusion.

Et tout à coup le monde s'écroula pour lui.

- Il dort, dit Marko Vrizakis en réponse à la question muette qu'il lut dans les yeux d'Hermione dès qu'il redescendit dans le salon de la villa Solo. Sa chienne est avec lui, au pied de son lit. Brave bête, elle a tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas.

Le retour de l'aéroport avait été un cauchemar, avec un nuage de paparazzi agglutinés autour de la voiture, attirés comme des mouches par l'odeur du sang, de l'argent et de la mort. Des charognards planqués derrière une carte de presse, sans aucune pensée et encore moins de la pitié pour un gamin de quinze ans qui venait de perdre son père. Toute cette méchanceté écoeurante jusqu'à la nausée en pure perte : ils n'auraient à publier le lendemain que des photos floues et mal cadrées, au nom d'une soi-disant information. Mais Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ils tenaient leur proie et ne la lâcheraient pas. Aussi avait-elle été infiniment soulagée en voyant se dessiner à travers le pare-brise les hautes grilles de la villa. Ici au moins Julian serait à l'abri de ces chacals.

- Hermione ... vous devriez aller prendre un peu de repos. Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes debout, avec le décalage horaire ? Vingt-huit, trente heures ?

- Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais dormir. En fermant les yeux, j'aurais l'impression de tourner la page, de le laisser derrière moi ...

- Je sais. Les choses seront plus claires quand l'inhumation aura eu lieu.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont garder le corps longtemps ?

- Ça dépend combien de temps ils mettront à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent. Tant que les causes du décès n'auront pas été clairement établies, le procureur de Pallini ne donnera pas sa mainlevée. Ça peut prendre plusieurs jours.

- Plusieurs jours, pour confirmer un infarctus ?

- Ecoutez, je me trompe peut-être ... mais je n'ai pas la certitude que ça en soit un.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Yiannis a toujours eu un rythme de vie stressant, même s'il le gérait bien, et les événements de Toronto n'ont certainement rien arrangé. Il était davantage porté sur les poivrons que sur les beignets et pour ce que j'en sais jouissait d'une bonne condition physique. J'ai vingt ans de pratique médicale derrière moi, ajouta-t-il, j'ai dû voir à peu près tout ce qui peut se voir dans une carrière, mais là, non. Ça ne colle pas. Il y a autre chose.

- Autre chose ? Quoi donc ?

- Je ne le sais pas. Mais l'autopsie nous le dira sans doute.

- Marko, vous en avez dit trop ou trop peu ! Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas ou ne pouvez pas me dire ?

- Non, non, je vous le jure, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je suis désolé, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Yiannis et moi avons été élevés comme deux frères, et ça doit fausser mon jugement.

- Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas du genre à spéculer dans le vide. Si jamais on doit apprendre des choses dans les jours à venir, j'aimerais autant y être préparée. Depuis vingt-quatre heures, j'ai eu ma part de mauvaises surprises, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Oui, j'en suis bien conscient. Ecoutez, ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas quitter cette pièce, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça gravement.

- Vous avez sans doute entendu les gens, un jour ou l'autre, parler de malédiction des Solo ?

- Oui, mais ...

- J'ai beau être grec, je suis un scientifique, un cartésien, et en tant que tel je n'y crois pas. Angeliki, la mère de Yiannis, est morte d'un cancer, c'est incontestable. Mais pour ce qui est de son père, on n'a jamais su exactement ce qui a causé cet accident. Il était malade, certes, mais pas en danger de mort. Aujourd'hui, c'est Yiannis qui disparaît prématurément. Ca commence à faire beaucoup si vous voulez mon avis.

- Vous pensez que ... oh mon Dieu !

Un nom lui sauta immédiatement à l'esprit : Doukas, l'ennemi juré de Yiannis comme il avait été deux décennies plus tôt celui de Thomas.

- Si jamais c'est lui, je vous jure que je le tue.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le nommer, il sut immédiatement à qui elle pensait, et pour une bonne raison : lui aussi. Tout comme il devina qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre cette menace à exécution.

- Je regrette de vous en avoir parlé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Si. j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi demain quand je me lèverai il ne sera plus là, ni aucun autre matin. Julian aussi en a besoin. Et j'ai peur pour lui. Il est le dernier Solo à présent. Si jamais cette ordure est derrière la mort de Yiannis, alors il est le prochain sur la liste.

- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Même s'il a quelque chose à se reprocher sur ce qui vient d'arriver – et ce n'est pas prouvé, c'est juste un soupçon que j'ai, rien de plus pour l'instant – il ne tentera rien tout de suite, ça éveillerait trop l'attention. Alors promettez-moi de ne rien faire de fâcheux. Encore que la disparition de cette pourriture pourrait difficilement qualifiée de fâcheuse ... mais Julian est seul, comme vous venez de le dire. Il va avoir besoin de vous plus que jamais. Prenons un jour après l'autre, et attendons que les légistes aient rendu leur rapport ...

Elle ne céda qu'à contrecoeur, il le vit bien. Mais elle tenait toujours parole, et cela le tranquillisa.

- Les gens n'ont pas tout faux, ils se trompent juste sur un point. Il n'y a pas de malédiction qui frappe les Solo. En fait c'est être un Solo qui est une malédiction !

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient craint, l'autopsie fut plus rapide que prévu. Programmée dès le lendemain, elle finit à peine commencée.

Ce fut au légiste en chef du nome d'Attique de l'Est, dont dépendaient à la fois l'aéroport, lieu de décès déclarée, et la résidence Solo, que revint cette tâche peu agréable.

- Mon vieux père avait raison ...

- Et que disait-il, votre père ?, demanda son assistant, intrigué.

- " Qu'on voyage en première ou deuxième classe, la destination du dernier voyage est toujours la même ".

- Très drôle. Sacré comique, votre père.

Tous deux incarnaient à la lettre la fameuse phrase du Figaro de Beaumarchais : ils s'empressaient de rire de tout de peur d'être obligés d'en pleurer. Le détachement était la seule attitude à adopter pour durer dans un métier habitué à voir du sordide et du ... encore plus sordide.

- Regardez un peu. Quel âge avait-il ? Trente-huit ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Quelle misère ! Un mec plein aux as, avec une vie de rêve, et loin d'être laid en plus.

- Ouais. Ca semble se confirmer : on est peu de chose. Bon, on travaille en aveugle aujourd'hui.

- On part de zéro ?

- Oui, mon petit.

- Mais ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle ?

- Et ce n'est pas un client habituel non plus.

- Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas de différence ? Dieu n'en fait pas, lui !

- Exact, et il a tort, dans le sens où ça soulève plus de questions de mourir à cet âge-là quand on est milliardaire que quand on est chômeur.

- Vous pensez à une "avance programmée sur héritage" ?

- Oh, je ne pense à rien. Je ne suis pas là pour penser, je suis là pour constater. Et puis en ce qui concerne l'héritage, il paraît qu'il n'a qu'un fils, qui n'a même pas l'âge des miens. En voilà un qui est à l'abri du besoin pour le restant de ses jours.

- Mouais.

- Allez hop, les gants et au boulot !

Les deux hommes commençaient à se préparer en discutant de la marche à suivre quand l'interphone se manifesta bruyamment.

- Allons bon ! Si c'est le proc' de Pallini qui demande déjà qu'on lui ponde le rapport, je l'envoie bouler !

Agacé, il saisit l'appareil.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t'il d'un ton rogue.

- Un monsieur est là, Docteur.

- J'en suis très heureux pour lui ! Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Il dit qu'il vient vous aider, qu'il sait de quoi votre patient est mort.

**A suivre ( sinon vous n'aurez jamais le rapport d'autopsie, héhé !)**

_**Un grand merci à Lia, qui m'a envoyé la lettre d'injures tant espérée ( ouais !). j'ai été surprise de n'en recevoir qu'une seule, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire, hein ? A bientôt !** _


	11. Chapter 11

Julian et Hermione furent convoqués deux jours plus tard par le procureur de Pallini afin que leur soient lus les comptes-rendus des pathologistes.

Ils s'y rendirent accompagnés de Marko Vrizakis. Sa présence n'était pas déplacée : il avait été le meilleur ami de Yiannis et était le parrain de Julian après tout. C'était toutefois Hermione qui lui avait demandé de venir. Ni elle ni l'adolescent n'avaient la moindre formation médicale et la jeune femme ne voulait pas revivre seule et sous un angle purement technique donc froid l'horreur de ce qui s'était passé pendant ce vol maudit. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur lui, et ne s'était pas trompée. Il accepta aussitôt. Peut-être même avait-il espéré qu'elle le lui demanderait.

Le trajet jusqu'à Pallini, distant d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres, se fit dans le silence. Pour tromper les paparazzi, qui faisaient toujours de la villa, il avait été décidé que ce serait Marko qui conduirait. Il habitait tout près de la villa Solo, sur l'autre versant de la colline à laquelle elle était adossée ; il était donc facile de s'y rendre à pied sans attirer l'attention.

Julian n'avait pratiquement pas desserré les dents en deux jours. Il se remettait lentement du choc de la mort de son père, et errait sans but telle une âme en peine dans les enfilades de pièces vides, les yeux rouges, sa dalmatienne sur ses talons. Hermione se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à l'os de le voir ainsi, mais Marko l'avait rassurée. Il lui faudrait du temps, et il ne pourrait commencer réellement son travail de deuil que lorsque Yiannis aurait été inhumé. En attendant, il vivait entre deux mondes, l'ancien dans lequel son père était vivant, et le nouveau, où au moins les choses seraient plus claires.

Et pour être plus claires, il fallait d'abord savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Depuis deux jours, une seule pensée hantait Hermione : Doukas.

- Si c'est lui, je le tue.

Elle savait où trouver ce qu'il lui fallait, il y avait ce pistolet dans le tiroir supérieur du bureau de Yiannis, celui qui était toujours fermé à clé. Le fracturer ne serait pas un problème. Pas plus que de trouver Doukas, où qu'il se cache. Elle était prête à le traquer jusqu'en Patagonie s'il le fallait.

Ils furent tous trois introduits dans le bureau du procureur dès leur arrivée. Celui-ci, pourtant habitué à fréquenter des personnes éminentes, semblait relativement intimidé par Julian. Sans doute avait-il à l'esprit que ce jeune homme à l'air absent, mal à l'aise dans son costume sombre, était désormais la 17ème fortune mondiale.

- Tout d'abord, mes condoléances, monsieur Solo. Votre père était unanimement apprécié, et il sera longtemps regretté.

Julian, par politesse, le remercia de son attention, mais sa lassitude était palpable. Depuis deux jours, il avait dû se prêter à cette mise en scène plus ou moins sincère des centaines de fois, et ce n'était qu'un début.

- Venons-en à ce qui nous amène, malheureusement. Le docteur Papangelou m'a remis ses conclusions hier, et je voulais vous en faire lecture avant qu'elles ne soient transmises à la presse.

- C'est nécessaire ?, s'insurgea Hermione.

- J'ai bien peur que malheureusement le secret médical ne soit piétiné avant longtemps. D'autre part, il serait préférable qu'il soit rendu public, dans le but d'éviter toute spéculation des journalistes.

- Plus vite ils auront un os, plus vite ils seront rassasiés, c'est ça ?, soupira Julian.

- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

Il ouvrit le mince dossier devant lui, ajusta ses lunettes et commença sa lecture.

- " Rapport des conclusions du docteur Christos Papangelou assisté du docteur Dimos Damianos suite à l'examen post-mortem de M. Yiannis Solo ... ". Je vous ferai grâce de la partie administrative pour arriver directement au principal.

Le procureur prit une inspiration, releva les yeux et regarda Julian.

- La mort de votre père est attribuée à des causes naturelles, Monsieur Solo.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire ... il n'y a aucun doute possible ?

- Aucun. Le décès de monsieur Solo est dû à une défaillance cardiaque.

- C'est donc un infarctus ?, demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Non, pas exactement.

Il marqua une courte pause et se leva.

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir un homme qui nous a mis sur la voie. Avec votre accord, j'aimerais le faire entrer. Monsieur ?

Julian hocha la tête machinalement. Le procureur ouvrit la porte de son bureau, y passa la tête.

- Professeur, si vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous ...

C'était un homme qui devait avoir près de la soixantaine, portant beau. Ni Julian, ni Hermione ne l'avaient jamais vu. La jeune femme interrogea du regard le docteur Vrizakis, et comprit que lui non plus.

- Je vous présente le professeur Bartolomeo Della Chiesa, du Bellevue Hospital de New York. C'est un éminent spécialiste en matière de cardiopathies. Il sera plus à même que moi de vous informer et de répondre à vos questions. A vous la parole, Professeur.

- D'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter mes sincères condoléances, Monsieur Solo. Votre père m'avait beaucoup parlé de vous, mais j'aurais préféré faire votre connaissance dans de meilleures circonstances et le plus tard possible. Monsieur Solo est venu me voir pour la première fois il y a près de deux ans de cela, suite à un check-up imposé par les assurances. Une légère altération des fonctions cardiaques avait alors été détectée. Rien de bien grave à première vue, mais par précaution nous avons décidé de pousser les examens plus loin. Il n'a pas été facile d'identifier le problème et j'ai dû consulter plusieurs collègues pour cela. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un an que j'ai pu mettre un nom sur sa maladie.

- Il était malade ?, murmura Hermione d'une voix altérée.

- L'hypertension artérielle pulmonaire est une maladie dite "orpheline". Le nombre de personnes en souffrant dans le monde ne doit pas excéder quelques milliers avec moins d'une centaine de nouveaux cas par an. Malheureusement Monsieur Solo était l'un des leurs. C'est une pathologie qui se caractérise par une difficulté du sang à circuler dans les poumons suite à un rétrécissement chronique et inexpliqué à ce jour des artères. Le sang, ne pouvant s'échapper s'accumule donc dans la partie droite du coeur et si cela atteint des proportions trop importantes, entraîne une dégradation des cellules cardiaques par asphyxie, puis l'inconscience et la mort à brève échéance. Cela a toutes les apparences d'une crise cardiaque pour une personne étrangère au monde médical, et même pour un spécialiste c'est très difficile à déceler, d'autant plus que cette maladie n'est pas toujours associée à d'autres signes. Cela nous avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

- Trop de temps ?

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, et c'est bien normal. " Si on avait trouvé avant, on aurait pu le sauver ", n'est-ce pas ? Non, Madame, je tiens à être très clair sur ce point, ça n'aurait rien changé. On ne connaît pas l'origine exacte de cette pathologie, ce qui cause son apparition et son développement, et il n'y a aucun protocole ou traitement pour le freiner ou le traiter. Et aucune greffe n'est possible.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il était condamné à en mourir ?

- Pas nécessairement. Les études concernant cette pathologie sont marginales, mais pour ce que j'ai pu constater cela varie énormément d'un individu à l'autre. Certaines HTPA n'évoluent pratiquement pas, d'autres sont foudroyantes comme dans le cas de Monsieur Solo. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu vivre jusqu'à l'âge de cent ans sans problème. C'est une lettre cachetée, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

- Est-ce que des facteurs génétiques sont à prendre en considération ?, intervint Marko Vrizakis.

Hermione comprit qu'à cause de la présence de Julian et sans doute aussi de la sienne il essayait de cacher derrière un langage purement scientifique le fond de sa question : Julian risquait-il d'être atteint lui aussi ?

- A priori je dirais que non, s'empressa de les rassurer le professeur Della Chiesa. Il peut certes y avoir une forme dite familiale, et on a pu détecter une tendance génétique dans de rares cas, mais il faut savoir que dans la plupart, les porteurs restent sains, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne développent jamais la maladie. Néanmoins et pour plus de sécurité, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous faire suivre, Monsieur Solo. Il y a très peu de chances que vous en soyez porteur vous aussi, toutefois, surtout à votre âge.

Ils ressortirent du bureau du procureur rassurés par les affirmations réitérées du professeur Della Chiesa concernant l'infinitésimalité des chances – ou plutôt malchances – de Julian d'être un jour touché par la même maladie que son père.

Dès la porte franchie, Julian partit à l'écart sans un mot. Hermione le suivit des yeux, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler un moment afin de digérer la nouvelle au calme. C'était naturel et souhaitable. Il se sentirait sans doute mieux ensuite.

- Ca va, vous ?, lui demanda Marko.

- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté je suis soulagée de me dire que rien ne pouvait sauver Yiannis, de l'autre je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré en fin de compte que Doukas y soit pour quelque chose.

- Histoire d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui déverser votre colère ?

- Vous devez trouver ça méchant, j'imagine.

- Non. Naturel, plutôt. C'est toujours difficile d'admettre la mort d'un proche, surtout dans de telles circonstances.

- Vous étiez au courant pour sa maladie ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi l'avoir caché à ceux qui l'aimaient ?

- Vous avez vous-même donné la réponse : parce qu'on l'aimait. Il n'a pas voulu qu'on sache, c'était son choix et il faut le respecter.

- Vous étiez très proches, n'est-ce pas ?

- On a grandi ensemble. Il n'avait plus de mère, alors il a reporté son affection sur la mienne. Je le considérais comme mon petit frère. J'ai beau être médecin, avoir vu des choses très dures dans ma carrière, ça ne change rien. On ne s'habitue jamais. Si un jour en tant que médecin on atteint l'indifférence, alors il est grand-temps de trouver un autre métier ...

- Oui ... oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Marko, alarmé.

- Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose qu'il m'a dite il y a quelques semaines, à Paris. " C'est quand tout va mal qu'on se met vraiment à s'interroger sur sa vie ". Je croyais qu'il faisait allusion à Toronto. Mais avec le recul ...

- ... vous vous demandez si ce n'était pas à sa maladie qu'il pensait ? C'est possible.

Il soupira.

- On ne le saura jamais. Et quelquefois il est préférable de ne pas savoir.

Hermione ne fit pas part à Julian des soupçons qu'avait eus Marko Vrizakis quant à l'implication possible de Constantin Doukas dans la mort de son père. Ça n'était d'aucune utilité, quand bien même eussent-ils été confirmés, de déstabiliser davantage le jeune homme.

En revanche elle imposa un black-out de la presse, ou tout du moins d'une partie en contrôlant scrupuleusement les livraisons quotidiennes à la villa. Le rapport médico-légal rendu public, les journaux sérieux s'abstinrent de spéculer. Les autres, en quête de tirage, tournèrent les choses au sensationnalisme forcené, et il ne fallut pas une demi-journée pour que la moitié des lecteurs soit parfaitement convaincue que Julian Solo mourrait _forcément _de la pathologie qui avait fauché son père.

Un hommage public fut organisé trois jours plus tard en la cathédrale de l'Annonciation d'Athènes. Par tradition, les Solo étaient de confession orthodoxe, mais Yiannis n'avait jamais montré un intérêt démesuré pour les choses religieuses, estimant par son éducation humaniste que toute religion est bonne quand elle est bien pratiquée et dans le respect des autres.

Ce fut le métropolite d'Athènes en personne qui officia devant une assistance nombreuse. Les politiques, toujours en quête de publicité, sautèrent sur l'occasion pour se montrer face au parterre de caméras et de photographes couvrant l'évènement, et poussèrent l'indécence jusqu'à faire appliquer le protocole au pied de la lettre. Les proches adjoints de Yiannis, qui l'avaient côtoyé pendant des décennies pour certains, furent relégués au second rang, ainsi qu'Hermione, ce qui fit hurler intérieurement la jeune femme, non pour elle-même, mais pour Julian, qui en l'absence de toute autre famille, se retrouvait isolé pour ce qui était sa première apparition publique. Dans la foule présente, elle chercha en vain une personne, mais son regard n'effleura que Marko, Pete et Riccardo, relégués au fin fond de la cathédrale. Il accrocha un instant celui du ministre de la Justice – que venait-il faire là, celui-là ? - et elle répondit à son salut discret par un hochement de tête sobre, moins par envie que dans l'intérêt de Julian. Ils auraient besoin de lui dans les semaines à venir.

La cérémonie fut interminable, mais pas une fois Julian ne trahit la moindre émotion. Il demeura tout le long très droit et très digne. Il apprenait son métier de personne publique dans la douleur.

Martinos Metaxas, le directeur juridique de l'empire Solo, ne cacha pas son admiration, et alors que le cercueil sortait de l'église , il glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de lui :

- Brave gamin, c'est bien le fils de son père, même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Il parlait d'expérience : lui avait vécu la passation de pouvoir entre Yiannis et Thomas.

Mais l'esprit de la jeune femme était ailleurs, à la recherche d'une silhouette qu'elle ne trouva pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yiannis Solo reposait pour l'éternité dans le caveau familial du cap Sounion. Contrairement à la cérémonie à Athènes, seuls les intimes, amis et collaborateurs, avaient été admis dans l'enceinte de la villa et l'atmosphère s'en trouva un peu allégée. Une réception avait été prévue à la suite de l'inhumation, et Julian allait de l'un à l'autre, remerciant chacun de sa présence et de son soutien. Hermione le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, inquiète, mais force fut de constater que le jeune homme s'acquittait avec bonne grâce de ses nouveaux devoirs d'hôte. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. A l'écart, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais elle était venue, finalement.

A trente-quatre ans et malgré deux maternités, Elizabeth Elphinstone demeurait sublime. Grande, blonde, élancée, un port et une démarche de reine alliés à une beauté délicate et un charisme indéniable, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être une actrice très en vue dans le milieu pour être le point de convergence de tous les regards – aussi bien féminins que masculins d'ailleurs. Difficile dans ces conditions de passer inaperçue même en faisant tout pour, mais elle parut soulagée de voir qu'Hermione avait remarqué sa présence.

Les relations entre les deux femmes n'étaient pas empreintes d'une franche cordialité. Trop de choses les séparaient. Elles auraient pu être exécrables, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi Hermione, après avoir marmonné une brève excuse à l'intention du directeur marketing de la société avec qui elle était en train de parler de choses tout à fait banales, s'avança-t-elle dans la direction d'Elizabeth sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

- Bonjour, Madame. Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, je ne vous ai pas vue à Athènes.

Elizabeth parut gênée.

- Je n'y suis pas allée. J'ai pensé que ma présence n'était pas ... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, les ex-épouses sont rarement conviées aux enterrements.

- Vous êtes la mère de Julian malgré tout.

- Je sais ... mais ma place n'était pas là-bas.

Hermione faillit lui dire que Julian n'aurait certainement pas refusé son soutien en ces moments difficiles, mais elle se tut. Inutile de verser du sel sur les plaies. Elle ne détestait pas Elizabeth Elphinstone. Elle aurait pu, après tout, cette sublime créature en face d'elle avait eu l'homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

- Je l'ai aimé, vous savez.

Elle se tut un instant. Les souvenirs devaient affluer à son esprit car des larmes perlèrent dans ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond.

- Yiannis était quelqu'un de merveilleux. Mais vous devez me trouver idiote, n'est-ce pas ? Faire les louanges d'un homme dont j'ai divorcé après seulement trois ans de mariage ...

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous juger.

- Vous pourriez, vous connaissiez Yiannis mieux que moi.

- Peut-être pas, mais assez pour savoir que vous avez raison à son sujet.

- C'est ma faute si notre mariage n'a pas marché. On est idéaliste quand on a vingt ans. Je débutais dans le métier, on me promettait un bel avenir, et c'est Yiannis qui m'a remis le prix d'interprétation que j'avais décroché, ce jour-là. Il était beau, jeune, fabuleusement riche, cultivé, galant. Ca a été un coup de foudre. Vous croyez au coup de foudre ?

Une image s'imposa immédiatement à Hermione, aveuglante de clarté, celle d'un jeune homme en paréo, sur une tartane au milieu de la mer Egée, avec son air gentiment moqueur et sa joie de vivre. Une vague de chaleur déferla sur elle, et dans la même seconde un coup de poignard en se rappelant qu'il reposait maintenant là-bas, dans cette crypte sombre et triste. Elle ne répondit rien, par peur de se trahir.

- J'ai cru que je l'aurais pour moi toute seule. J'étais si jeune, si amoureuse, je n'ai pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas tout. Je lui ai demandé plus qu'il ne pouvait me donner. J'ai tout gâché ... je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Notre mariage était une erreur de casting.

Elle semblait si amère qu'Hermione en eut de la peine pour elle.

- Vous lui avez donné un fils, et personne ne pouvait lui faire plus beau cadeau.

- Un fils pour lequel je suis presque une étrangère.

- Ne dites pas cela, s'enflamma Hermione.

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Julian vous aime.

- Il a bien du mérite. Je n'ai jamais été là pour lui.

- C'est faux !

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Quand il a commencé à marcher, quand bébé il pleurait la nuit parce que ses dents lui faisaient mal, qu'il a appris à écrire ... ce sont des choses qui peuvent paraître insignifiantes, mais pourtant elles comptent infiniment. Je n'ai jamais été là. Une carrière peut être si brève, à Hollywood. Je ne vivais que pour mon travail, mon prochain contrat, et aujourd'hui je le regrette. La seule chose qui me console c'est qu'il y avait une autre femme qui veillait sur lui. Je ne vous connais pas bien, Hermione, mais je sais ce que Julian vous doit, et je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir donné à Julien l'amour que moi, sa mère, j'ai été incapable de lui donner.

Cet aveu franc d'une femme à une autre laissa Hermione sans voix. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ces confidences et ne savait que répondre à cette mère de quelques années sa cadette, mais elle devinait sa douleur devant ce fossé qui s'était creusé année après année entre elle et son enfant. Elle, qui n'était rien pour Julian, n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la vie sans lui.

- Allez le voir, parlez-lui, dites-lui ce que vous venez de me dire ...

A son grand désarroi, Elizabeth rejeta d'emblée cette idée.

- Il est trop tard. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce serait trop simple. Et la vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. On n'a jamais su quoi se dire, Julian et moi.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Julian était grec de coeur et d'esprit, sa mère purement Américaine. Deux langues, deux cultures, des manières de vivre, de faire et de penser et au beau milieu un océan d'incompréhension.

- C'est étrange, continua Elizabeth comme pour elle-même. Je suis capable de me mettre dans la peau d'un personnage de Dostoïevsky, d'une elfe ou d'une femme battue, mais je suis incapable d'être moi-même. Pour une actrice qui a reçu un Oscar, c'est ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Au bord des larmes, elle se détourna.

- Puis-je vous demander un service ?, murmura-t-elle précipitamment, comme dans la crainte de changer d'avis.

- Bien sûr.

- Embrassez Julian de ma part, et dites-lui ... dites-lui qu'il a été désiré. Par son père comme par moi.

**A suivre ...**

**Bon, je dois l'avouer, je suis très très déçue ! moui ! Récemment j'ai tué Yiannis, et j'ai eu quoi en échange ? Une ou deux petites menaces de mort, pas plus ? Vous m'en voyez bouleversée, déconfite, marrie ! Pas de tueurs, pas de lettres piégées, de tentative de kidnapping, rien ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? vous boudez ? Allez, courage, encore deux ou trois chapitres et le charmant et très énigmatique Sorrento va faire son apparition ! A plus !**


	12. Chapter 12

Les derniers invités partis, Hermione attendit un moment avant de monter là-haut, à la chambre d'angle. Julian y était, comme elle s'en doutait. Elle l'avait vu s'éclipser discrètement vers la fin de la réception, et elle avait compris. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Cookie, fidèle au poste, semblait somnoler, allongée sur le tapis de la Savonnerie, mais ses yeux la trahissaient chaque fois qu'elle les levait en direction du lit, remplis de douceur et d'interrogation. Lorsque Hermione avança la tête par la porte entrebaillée, elle ne bougea pas, mais sa queue se mit à frapper le tapis dans un élan d'espoir. Son jeune maître n'allait pas bien, et la dalmatienne le savait, tout comme elle savait que Hermione pouvait y remédier.

- Je peux entrer, Julian ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'attendait à le trouver avec des yeux rouges et un air triste. Elle fut surprise. Il lui sembla au contraire serein et apaisé. Marko avait eu raison quand il avait dit qu'après l'inhumation seulement il pourrait commencer à faire son deuil.

- Tout le monde est parti ?

Julian se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis, et se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

- Oui. La maison est à vous.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles." A vous seul " : un terrible double sens qu'elle n'avait pas prémédité, mais qui rappelait douloureusement au jeune homme qu'à présent l'empire Solo tout entier reposait sur ses seules épaules.

- Justement, Hermione, comment est-ce que ça va se passer ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Juridiquement ... Au regard de la loi, je suis mineur, je ne peux donc administrer mon héritage. Et pourtant, il va bien falloir prendre à un moment ou à un autre des décisions importantes, non ? Le navire ne peut rester sans personne à la barre le temps que j'atteigne ma majorité. Papa avait-il évoqué quelque chose avec toi à ce sujet ?

- Non, rien du tout. Si quelqu'un doit être au courant de quoi que ce soit, ce sera Marinos Metaxas.

- Le chef du département juridique ?

- Et s'il n'y a rien, aucune disposition, aucun testament ?

- Je serais étonnée. Votre père était prévoyant. Il va falloir de toute manière réunir le conseil d'administration cette semaine. On en saura davantage à ce moment-là.

- Ca ne changera rien au fait que je serai toujours mineur en en ressortant ...

- Il y a peut-être une solution à notre problème. Ecoutez, Julian, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec cela aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pris la liberté d'approcher le ministre de la Justice tout à l'heure.

- Le ministre de la Justice ?

- Oui, vous ne l'avez pas vu à la réception ?

- Non. Il y avait tellement de monde.

- Je lui ai demandé un rendez-vous de votre part.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû, et ...

- Non, non, Hermione, ce n'est pas un reproche, au contraire. Je voudrais connaître ton idée. Dis-moi tout.

- Eh bien je pense que si vous déposiez auprès de la Chancellerie un dossier de demande d'émancipation, il aurait des chances d'aboutir.

- Autrement dit, de casser ma minorité pour circonstances exceptionnelles , et de ne pas avoir à attendre que je sois majeur pour entrer en possession de mon héritage, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Je crois que c'est faisable.

- On verra bien.

Julian se leva, et fit quelques pas, étouffés par le moelleux du tapis. Un court silence s'installa. Ni lourd, ni suffocant comme les jours précédents, mais apaisé, comme si le temps était suspendu. Julian, adossé aux boiseries crème de la pièce près de la fenêtre, laissait errer son regard tantôt sur la mer Egée, tantôt sur l'île Saint Georges dont on devinait la forme tapie au loin, ou sur le temple de Poséidon, dernier lambeau de vie de gens morts il y avait si longtemps.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que vous n'avez pas vu tout à l'heure, Julian.

- Ah, qui donc ?

- Votre mère.

Hermione le vit froncer les sourcils, comme à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ma mère était là ?

- Oui, elle tenait à voir votre père une dernière fois. Elle l'a aimé, vous savez ?

Il eut un petit rire rauque.

- Qui n'aurait pas aimé Papa ? Est-ce vraiment à toi que je devrais poser la question ?

- Elle m'a aussi demandé de vous transmettre un message.

- Un message ?

- Oui. Elle m'a chargée de vous dire que vous aviez été désiré, et par votre père comme par elle.

- Alors pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit elle-même ? , jeta-t-il d'un ton dur qui la surprit.

- Ne lui en veuillez pas. Elle ne sait pas le dire. Elle n'arrive pas à parler avec vous ... mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle ne vous aime pas.

- Je sais, admit-il presque à contrecoeur.

- Il se mura dans le silence un moment.

- La prochaine fois que je passerai par Los Angeles, j'irai la voir. Enfin, si elle y est. 

Les deux jours suivants furent caractérisés par un chamboule-tout à la villa. Changement de règne, changement de cérémonial, auraient dit certains. Et c'était à peu près ça. Julian suivit la tradition qui perdurait depuis des siècles et quitta ses appartements pour s'installer dans ceux de son père – ceux dévolus au chef de famille. Ce ne fut pas sans un pincement au coeur, mais il eut une compensation, puisqu'il en profita, pendant ce capharnaüm domestique, pour aller dormir sur l'Iliade, ancrée dans la petit crique juste en contrebas de la villa. La modeste tartane aménagée luxueusement par Yiannis conservait son empreinte, son odeur presque, et la sentir onduler sous lui au gré des vagues lorsqu'il se reposait, allongé sur la couchette, était un baume sur ses blessures. La mer était sa consolation, son refuge, sa raison de vivre.

La semaine suivante eut lieu l'inévitable conseil d'administration, le premier sans Yiannis, et Hermione en ressortit blanche comme un linge. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Les différents chefs de départements de l'empire ne se réunissaient en général qu'une fois par mois, deux si la situation l'exigeait. Ils couvraient des secteurs aussi variés que le juridique, la recherche scientifique et historique, la communication ou la logistique. Chacun avait la responsabilité de son propre pan de l'empire, et Yiannis avait su choisir ses hommes : pas de génie au caractère difficile, mais des personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait savoir compter, sérieux et pragmatiques. Aucune hiérarchie ou échelon à gravir, ce qui évitait les animosités et les jalousies. La compétition entre égos ne donnait naissance qu'à de petits coqs, espèce vaniteuse toujours juchée sur ses ergots à proclamer son génie aux quatre vents, et que Yiannis ne supportait pas. Dans le secret de son bureau aussi bien qu'au conseil, chacun savait pouvoir parler librement et donner son avis sans crainte : il ne fallait pas oublier que les Grecs étaient à l'origine de la démocratie ...

Pourtant, ce bel édifice était en passe de se lézarder lorsque Julian s'assit pour la première fois dans le fauteuil de son père. La situation lui paraissait sinon ridicule, du moins incongrue : il allait donner des ordres à des hommes qui l'avaient vu naître, et connaissaient chaque rouage de son propre empire bien mieux que lui ! Il décida donc de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Messieurs, je suis aujourd'hui devant vous parce que la situation l'exige et que je suis l'héritier de mon père, et non pas à cause de mes mérites ou de mes compétences. Je connais chacun d'entre vous depuis des années, et je compte sur vous pour tout m'apprendre. Vous aurez bien du mérite : je ne sais rien, ou si peu ... mais je ne suis pas mon père, et je ne le serai probablement jamais. C'est pourquoi je laisse ceux qui ne souhaiteraient pas travailler à mes côtés libres de leur choix, que je comprendrai.

Des regards se croisèrent, de part et d'autre de la table. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

- Monsieur, puis-je prendre la parole ?, demanda calmement Danil Voutsinas, le responsable logistique.

Julian acquiesça, tendu.

Voutsinas se leva, et de sa haute stature, toisa l'assistance.

- En tant que doyen de ce conseil, Monsieur, je tiens à vous faire savoir que nous avons tous sans exception été approchés ces derniers jours par monsieur Doukas.

Hermione blanchit, serra les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela se produirait. Doukas n'allait pas manquer une si belle occasion de porter un coup mortel à son pire ennemi en le privant de ses meilleurs soutiens.

- Celui-ci nous a fait des propositions, le genre de propositions qu'on ne peut pas refuser pour le rejoindre .

- Je vois, dit Julian d'un ton sombre.

- Ainsi, l'empire commençait déjà à se démembrer ...

- Nous y avons réfléchi chacun de notre côté, et aussi discuté ensemble. Et nous en sommes tous arrivés à la même conclusion.

Il fixa Julian avec insistance et ce fut avec une certaine jubilation dans la voix qu'il laissa tomber :

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Hermione qui face à l'abîme qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds en avait oublié de respirer, laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- On sait ce qu'on perd, et dans son cas, ce qu'on retrouve. Et personnellement, je préférerais me pendre plutôt que de bosser pour un salopard comme lui.

- Et moi me remettre avec mon ex, murmura le responsable commercial qui vivait les affres d'un divorce cataclysmique, suscitant une rigolade générale.

- Nous restons avec vous, Monsieur, quelles que soient les épreuves qui nous attendent.

Julian ébaucha un sourire ému et le remercia d'un hochement de tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler et ne sachant que dire. Marinos Metaxas, le chef du service juridique, le délivra de son embarras.

- Parlons de choses concrètes, si vous le voulez bien, Monsieur. Comme il est inutile de vous le rappeler, l'ordre du jour de ce conseil est la situation particulièrement qu'engendre votre minorité. Vous n'êtes pas légalement capable de signer un contrat ou quelque autre acte ayant une valeur juridique jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint l'âge de 18 ans, et cela bloque beaucoup de décisions importantes. Il est évident que la compagnie ne peut rester sur ce status quo pendant les deux années à venir.

- J'ai eu le ministre de la Justice au téléphone ce matin, intervint Hermione. Un acte d'émancipation peut être délivré, mais il faut compter un délai d mois, même en mettant à contribution toutes nos relations.

- Oui, c'est probable, reprit Metaxas. Néanmoins, Monsieur Solo avait prévu cette éventualité et m'avait laissé des instructions en cas d'incapacité de sa part à assumer ses fonctions. Je tiens toutefois à souligner, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione, que pas une seule fois il n'a évoqué avec moi l'éventualité de son décès prématuré. Nous avons donc rédigé ensemble un document, qui a été dûment enregistré, et qui donne les pleins pouvoirs à Mademoiselle Daskalou, ici présente, pour tout le temps que durera la minorité de Monsieur Julian.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans la seconde vers Hermione.

- Moi ?, balbutia-t-elle, désorientée.

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé une seconde se retrouver à la tête de l'empire. Elle n'avait toujours été que l'ombre de Yiannis, et cela lui avait très bien convenu. Son premier réflexe fut de refuser. Mais il y avait Julian. Et il y avait Yiannis, qui avait compté sur elle, au point de remettre entre ses mains les rênes de la société. Elle l'avait aimé, comment aurait-elle pu le trahir, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ?

- Il y a une clause restrictive, toutefois, poursuivit Marinos Metaxas.

- Laquelle ?

- Monsieur Julian devra contresigner toutes les décisions importantes, même si sa signature n'a aucune valeur juridique en l'état des choses.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait compris. Du Yiannis Solo tout craché. Il lui avait compris que sa position serait fragile en tant que " régente " et pourrait être contestée, notamment parce qu'elle était une femme dans un monde essentiellement masculin. Alors il avait ajouté cette clause. A première vue, un observateur extérieur aurait pu penser que c'était parce qu'il se défiait d'elle et craignait qu'elle ne s'accapare le pouvoir énorme qu'il lui donnait au détriment de Julian. Mais les hommes présents autour de cette table du centre névralgique de l'empire Solo n'étaient pas dupes des apparences : ils connaissaient la jeune femme depuis des années pour la plupart, et son dévouement à Yiannis et à Julian. En imposant à Julian l'obligation de donner son aval ne fût-il que symbolique à toute grande décision, il la légitimait et la mettait à l'abri de toute critique. Aucune contestation ne pourrait être formulée contre elle sans remettre également en question la légitimité du jeune homme, et cela, c'était impossible. Une jolie cabriole juridique à la Yiannis Solo, qui contournait la loi sans la dénaturer.

La main d'Hermione tremblait autant que celle de Julian lorsqu'à l'issue du conseil ils paraphèrent pour la première fois conjointement le registre de présence. A gauche, la signature du jeune homme, encore un peu enfantine avec ses rondeurs, à sa droite, celle d'Hermione, à la graphie fine et élégante. Par le sang, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, et ce registre les liait à présent inexorablement.

Ils ressortirent du siège social du Pirée un peu groggy et, au grand dépit des journalistes économiques – pas des paparazzi pour une fois - se jetèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait pour les ramener à la villa.

Durant presque tout le trajet, Julian resta silencieux, fixant avec obstination la chevalière de son père qui brillait à son doigt. Yiannis l'avait portée à l'annulaire, et elle était trop grande pour son fils qui avait refusé de la faire réduire. Il la portait donc au majeur, partant du principe que c'était à lui de s'adapter, et non à elle. Tout comme c'était à lui de s'adapter à la situation, et non le contraire.

- J'ai peur, Hermione ..., finit-il par dire.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ne pas y arriver ... tout ça ... je ne suis pas de taille, et ça me terrifie. Ca me terrifie, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Il ne mentait pas, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Hermione chercha sa main à côté de la sienne sur la banquette et la prit dans la sienne.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suis là, et je serai toujours là.

- Oh, Hermione ... je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies.

- Que je me sacrifie ?

- Tu es restée jusqu'à présent parce qu'il y avait papa, et maintenant il n'est plus là. Alors si tu veux partir, faire autre chose de ta vie, tu le peux, je comprendrai ta décision.

- Excellente idée, je vais aller proposer mes services à Doukas, s'efforça-t-elle de dire pour tenter de rassurer le jeune homme. Non, Julian, je reste ... à moins que vous ne me chassiez bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai perdu le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé. Alors je ne veux pas vous perdre vous aussi. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous teniez la promesse que vous avez faite à votre père. Celle d'avoir vos diplômes. Il vous reste encore trois mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Mais toi ?

- Je saurai bien me débrouiller toute seule, il n'y a rien qui nécessite absolument votre présence dans l'immédiat. Et je peux vous tenir au courant des choses par téléphone. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines après tout. 

Il accepta, à son grand soulagement, et reprit un avion pour Londres deux jours plus tard, juste à temps pour la rentrée scolaire. Avec la mort de son père, les choses avaient changé, ainsi qu'il le constata par l'accueil empressé qu'il reçut de certains des autres élèves, qui l'avaient somptueusement ignoré jusqu'à présent. De " Solo ", il devint " Julian ", et sans le regard glacial qu'il leur jeta, ils lui auraient tapé sur l'épaule comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis.

- Julian, on va chez Amy, au pub, tu viens avec nous ?, lui proposa un soir un des élèves, alors que Julian était à la bibliothèque du collège, à potasser comme n'importe quel lycéen à trois mois des examens de fin d'année.

- Non, merci. J'ai du travail, déclina poliment le jeune Grec avant de se replonger dans ses notes.

Il avait détesté Andrew Bowers-Douglas dès le premier regard. Impression qui n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil des mois. Issu d'une famille de banquiers, Bowers-Douglas était un de ces serpents repus, gavés de souris bien grasses par un père dont il n'avait qu'à attendre patiemment qu'il veuille bien passer de vie à trépas ; à peine s'en cachait-il, se délectant à l'avance du magnifique magot qui lui tomberait dans le bec ce jour béni. En attendant, il se languissait dans ce collège, étape obligatoire de la bonne société britannique dans la mesure où elle permettait, davantage qu'acquérir des connaissances, de se tisser un solide réseau de connaissances qui pouvait se révéler fort utile dans le futur. Et jusqu'ici, ce jeune Grec trop studieux n'avait guère attiré son attention. Certes issu d'une grande famille, mais sorti de ce pays paumé qu'était la Grèce, donc sans aucun intérêt. Julian Solo, classé 17ème fortune mondiale par Forbes, en revanche, était infiniment plus séduisant à ses yeux. Une carte de visite pareille dans sa manche, se disait le très pragmatique Andrew, ça pouvait toujours servir.

- Allez, viens, ça te changera les idées, insista-t-il en lui saisissant le coude.

Il aurait mieux fait de s'en tenir au refus de Julian, c'eût été préférable pour sa aura de leader qui ternit soudain considérablement aux yeux de sa " cour " qui le suivait comme des canetons suivent leur mère quand Julian s'énerva pour de bon, écoeuré par tant d'hypocrisie. Il se dégagea avec rudesse et lui jeta un regard glacial qui fit comprendre au Britannique qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de chatouiller le jeune homme.

- J'ai dit " non ", Bowers. Je croyais que tu étais capable de comprendre ce simple mot ? Me serais-je trompé ?

Julian l'avait délibérément amputé d'une partie de son patronyme, et cela provoqua la fureur de son interlocuteur. C'était une façon subtile de mentionner les origines roturières de son père, alors que sa mère, née Douglas, était issue de la haute noblesse, ce qui constituait aux yeux du très prétentieux Andrew une source de fierté inépuisable qui le faisait ressembler à la grenouille de la fable de La Fontaine voulant se faire aussi grosse que le boeuf. Il devint d'ailleurs très rouge, à tel point que Julian se demanda un instant si après tout, il n'allait pas éclater lui aussi.

- Je vois, Monsieur fait son important ?, le cingla Bowers.

- Je ne fais rien du tout, à part mes devoirs. En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ? Cela fait trois ans que nous nous côtoyons tous les jours ou presque, sans faire davantage que parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Et soudain tu te prends d'affection pour moi. Puis-je savoir à quel miracle je dois cette brusque inflation de bons sentiments à mon égard ?

Les yeux étrécis de fureur, les lèvres blanches, Bowers-Douglas transperça du regard Julian, qui ne fléchit pas.

- Allez, venez vous autres, fit-il à l'attention de sa troupe qui observait, figée, les deux interlocuteurs. Allons boire un coup au pub, et laissons Monsieur à ses devoirs.

Comme un seul homme, tous s'éloignèrent sur les talons de leur meneur, et Julian entendit avec satisfaction décroître le bruit de leurs pas d'abord dans la bibliothèque puis dans l'escalier avant de mourir tout-à-fait dans le hall. Il se pencha à nouveau sur ses notes, mais il était trop tard : sa concentration s'était évaporée. Il jeta d'un geste résigné son crayon sur le livre dans lequel il était en train de puiser des infos et se leva. Par la fenêtre, il aperçut Bowers et sa bande se diriger vers leur pub favori.

Il sourit amèrement. Bowers avait raison quand il disait qu'il se sentait différent d'eux, maintenant qu'il était la 17ème fortune mondiale. Entièrement raison, même, mais pas dans le sens où il l'entendait. Il ne les méprisait pas, lui et sa bande. Il les enviait. Eux auraient encore quelques années d'adolescence, de relative insouciance que la mort de son père lui avait volées.

Et pour la première fois en trois ans, il comprit la raison pour laquelle son père avait tant insisté pour qu'il vienne étudier ici.

Ce collège, ce n'était pas une prison.

C'était un rempart. 

Hermione montait souvent ici, sur la colline, lorsque les choses devenaient trop difficiles. Elle savait qu'elles le seraient, mais autant, non, elle ne s'en était pas doutée.

Bien sûr, elle n'en laissait rien paraître le soir, quand elle avait Julian au téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Sinon, à quoi aurait-il servi qu'elle le renvoie en Angleterre ? Elle l'avait fait pour lui donner un peu de temps pour se reprendre, quelques ultimes semaines de liberté, alors qu'elle était elle-même épouvantée par l'ampleur de la tâche qui s'annonçait.

Posée à même le sol de marbre, la flamme de la bougie emplissait la crypte d'une chaude couleur de miel, et étendait son ombre de façon grotesque, comme celle d'une géante. Dieu savait pourtant à quel point elle se sentait petite en ce moment ... Au propre comme au figuré, les apparences étaient décidément trompeuses, mais l'essentiel était qu'elle les sauve le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que Julian soit prêt.

Elle s'approcha à pas de chat, de peur de troubler le silence du lieu, et caressa du revers de la main la petite plaque de bronze. Dessus, presque rien, un prénom, un nom, une année de naissance, une de mort. Une vie résumée en si peu, celle d'un homme qu'elle avait vénéré et adoré. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'abstenir de venir, laisser la douleur s'engourdir, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Mais pleurer, elle en avait besoin, désespérément, et le faire dans son salon ou sous la douche n'avait aucun sens. Tandis qu'ici, dans la fraîcheur de cette crypte, seule une plaque de marbre les séparait, et elle lui parlait comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle lui disait tout, ses moments de doute, ses petites victoires, lui demandait conseil quelquefois, et lui parlait de son fils, là-bas, si loin dans son Angleterre, mais dont il pouvait être si fier.

Et d'autres fois, elle se sentait épouvantablement seule. Comme en ce moment. L'impression étouffante d'être incomprise, une veuve sans statut. Pleurer dans l'ombre. Qui pouvait deviner sa détresse ? Personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

Si. Une personne. Une femme, qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais, mais dont elle se sentait infiniment plus proche que toutes celles qui lui avaient, le jour des obsèques de Yiannis, murmuré du bout des lèvres un encouragement ou des condoléances pourtant sincères. De cette femme, pourtant, elle n'avait rien su pendant longtemps, pas même le nom. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus son visage, ni le son de sa voix. Juste un fantôme du passé, depuis longtemps oublié.

Hermione laissa son regard errer sur le marbre auquel la bougie donnait une douceur ambrée. A quelques mètres d'elle, dans le fond de cette crypte, cette inconnue avait livré son âme et gravé son désespoir dans la pierre d'une tombe.

Car, une tombe, voilà ce que Yiannis et elle avaient trouvé, il y avait maintenant des années de cela – Julian devait avoir trois ou quatre ans à l'époque, quand des travaux avaient été effectués dans la chapelle. Etrangement, elle était cachée derrière un mur qui n'avait d'autre raison d'être là que de la dérober aux regards. Yiannis lui-même, dont les ancêtres avaient été inhumés dans cette crypte depuis des siècles, avait, lors de cette découverte fortuite, éclaté de rire, et pensé, comme le disait Regas, le marbrier venu avec son jeune apprenti, que les Solo qui reposaient là avaient l'esprit un peu dérangé ... car quel intérêt de dissimuler une tombe au milieu d'autres tombes ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Suite à cela, Yiannis s'était donné le temps de la réflexion. Peut-être était-ce seulement une plaque commémorative à la mémoire d'un être cher ( mais la sempiternelle question ressurgissait : pourquoi la cacher ? Quelque inavouable secret justifiait-il ces précautions , surtout dans un lieu d'accès si restreint ? ) ou bien tout simplement un leurre, destiné à dissiper les doutes des autorités turques qui occupaient autrefois la Grèce, et l'endroit renfermait-il, comme Yiannis l'avait supposé en premier lieu, de la poudre et des munitions destinées à les combattre ?

Après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, déterminé à en avoir le coeur net malgré ses scrupules à profaner ce qui était peut-être réellement une sépulture, Yiannis fit revenir Regas. Naturellement, son aide, ce bavard impénitent de Nikolaos, eut la langue aussi longue qu'à l'accoutumée, et les deux ouvriers n'étaient pas encore arrivés là-haut, à la chapelle, que le docteur Marko Vrizakis, parrain de Julian, y était déjà, attiré par cette alléchante odeur de mystère.

Et le mystère fit long feu. La dalle de marbre fut soulevée ... et c'était bien une tombe. A la lueur des lampes-torches apparut ce qui était les débris d'un cercueil. Le temps avait fait son oeuvre, malgré l'absence d'humidité des lieux, et le bois partit à-demi en poussière au contact de l'air, révélant quelques restes humains.

- Hum, fin des interrogations, avait lâché Yiannis, philosophe.

- Moi, j'aurais plutôt tendance à m'en poser encore davantage, avait renchéri le docteur. Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui est enterré ici, et pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Et j'imagine que c'est normal, dans la mesure où on s'est donné tant de mal pour que personne ne devine la présence de cette tombe. Un mur, un enduit ... ajoute un ou deux bons siècles par là-dessus, et tu obtiens effectivement plus de questions que de réponses. Maintenant, si tu veux en savoir davantage, tu peux toujours chercher des témoins mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu les fasses parler ...

- Détrompe-toi. Les morts nous en apprennent souvent plus que les vivants. Tu permets ?, demanda-t-il en désignant la fosse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Jeter un oeil.

- Ces fichus scientifiques, se moqua gentillement Yiannis. Tu leur files un bout d'os de bidule-chouette-osaure et ils te refont toute la bestiole.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ?, le taquina Marko tout en descendant avec précaution dans la fosse, qui n'était guère profonde.

- Si, bien sûr.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir nous en dire plus ?, demanda Hermione, partagée entre la curiosité et le respect dû aux morts.

- Voyons cela ... Regas, je peux avoir un peu de lumière par ici, s'il vous plaît ?

Ils le laissèrent farfouiner en parlant tout seul pendant quelques minutes.

- Notre mystérieux squatteur semble avoir été un homme, d'après sa corpulence.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Ce morceau de fémur. Il est solide. Pas très épais, mais solide. J'ai du mal à envisager des femmes ayant une carrure de ce gabarit dans ta famille, surtout quand on regarde les portraits de la galerie. C'était davantage de jolies femmes graciles, des fleurs de salon que des colosses en jupons. Tu as connaissance de demoiselles Solo qui aient fait carrière comme déménageuses ?

- Non, rit Yiannis. On a eu un peu de tout dans la famille, pourtant, mais ça, non, je ne crois pas.

- Ah, tiens, dommage.

- Quoi donc, dommage ?

- Il n'est pas mort centenaire, notre ami. La tête du fémur est presque intacte, sans traces d'usure mais sans cartilage non plus. Je pencherais donc pour un jeune adulte de sexe masculin.

- ... et dans cinq minutes, tu me donnes son nom et son numéro de sécurité sociale !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais j'aimerais bien. Je te l'ai dit, que j'avais envisagé un moment de devenir médecin légiste ?

Hermione dissimula une petite moue réprobatrice. Ce n'était pas son plan de carrière à elle, en tout cas. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, gênée de violer ainsi le dernier repos d'un homme, même mort depuis si longtemps.

- Oh !, fit soudain Marko, en ramassant un fragment d'os avec précaution. Lumière, Regas ?

L'ouvrier pointa sa torche sur ce que le docteur tenait entre les mains.

- Ah, notre ami avait de la compagnie, on dirait. Vous voyez cette courbe ?

Son doigt courait le long d'un côté de l'os.

- C'est l'échancrure sciatique. Un os du bassin. Celui d'une femme vu l'angle.

- Tu es sûr ?

- L'angle est plus prononcé chez une femme que chez un homme. Heureusement, car c'est ce qui permet le passage de l'enfant lors d'un accouchement. Celui-ci a l'air normal, mais autrefois, avant la banalisation de la césarienne, si vous étiez enceinte et que vous aviez un bassin trop étroit, vous étiez condamnée d'avance, et ce n'était pas une belle fin.

- Voilà qui me réjouit d'être née au vingtième siècle, concéda Hermione avec un petit frisson.

- Donc, ils sont deux ?

- Hum.

- Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour être inhumés ainsi, à l'écart des autres ?, murmura la jeune femme.

- Il y a fort à parier que personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Yiannis se trompait. Dans les jours suivants, Marko compléta ses investigations, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut examiné sous tous les angles jusqu'au dernier fragment d'os ou de dent que lui, Yiannis et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la crypte pour une courte prière.

Les quelques éléments rassemblés par Marko avaient permis de confirmer ses premières constatations. Ces pauvres restes étaient ceux d'un couple. Un homme et une femme, portant chacun une alliance hélas vierge de toute inscription qui eût pu permettre de leur donner un nom. De lui, il ne restait comme effets personnels que des boucles de chaussures en argent, comme on en portait au XVIIIème siècle, quelques dents, une poignée d'os plus ou moins bien conservés. D'elle, également plusieurs os indéniablement graciles , des baleines de corset, les vestiges d'une dentelle qui avait dû être somptueuse, et enseveli dans la poussière déposée par les siècles, un médaillon.

Paradoxalement, ce n'était pas ces quelques restes qui lui avaient le plus touchés, tous les trois, mais ce que Nikoloas avait trouvé. L'apprenti de Regas avait décidément une chance de débutant alliée à un flair de chien policier. Personne d'autre que lui, même son chef qui avait trente ans de métier derrière lui , n'avait pas remarqué l'inscription sur la tombe recouverte de poussière. Et elle leur racontait une histoire faite de désespoir, de mort et d'oubli, celle d'une jeune veuve inconsolable.

Doucement, ne voulant pas briser le silence qui les enveloppaient, Hermione lut du bout des lèvres ces vers, gravés à jamais dans la pierre, et qui ne disaient que trop son éternelle douleur.

_« Passant, ce marbre ne regarde :  
« Ma cendre n'est sous ce tombeau ;  
« Car ma chère épouse me la garde,  
« Et son cœur en est le vaisseau. »_

Aujourd'hui, cette femme morte depuis longtemps et elle ne faisaient plus qu'un, devenues par delà le temps soeurs dans l'épreuve et la solitude. Tout comme elle, elle avait autrefois pleuré son époux dans le silence de cette crypte. Et le coeur d'Hermione allait vers elle, qui la réconfortait malgré le barrage du temps, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réconforter.

- Toi, tu m'aurais comprise, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire triste en lisant l'inscription qui balafrait la surface lisse et pure du marbre comme une blessure à jamais saignante.

Et elle rejoignit le monde du dehors, laissant la bougie éclairer les ténèbres.

L'année scolaire toucha bientôt à sa fin, et avec elle le temps des examens arriva. Julian travaillait d'arrache-pied, avec le soutien sans faille d'Hermione. Elle avait hâte que tout soit terminé. Julian lui manquait plus encore qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. La villa, où elle avait emménagé, était vide sans lui, malgré la nombreuse domesticité avec laquelle elle s'entendait fort bien au demeurant. La plupart d'entre eux était entrée au service de la famille avant la naissance de Julian, et il régnait sur leurs coeurs comme sur un royaume. Et pas qu'au sens figuré, à en croire les joues rosissantes de certains éléments féminins du personnel lorsqu'était évoqué le nom de leur charmant maître.

Tout ce petit monde s'agitait donc frénétiquement pour préparer son retour. Aucun grain de poussière sur les meubles, aucun poil de Cookie ( qui semblait être partout à la fois, traînant toujours dans les jambes, à l'affût de la raison qui les poussait tous ainsi à cette folie douce ) sur les tapis, aucune mauvaise herbe dans les allées du parc. Si ça avait été la saison, même les tulipes auraient été sommées de pousser droit, en conclut Hermione qui, assommée par ce tohu-bohu incessant, alla se réfugier dans la biobliothèque, seul recoin de la villa à peu près épargné.

Et enfin le grand jour arriva. Julian avait promis à Hermione qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'il connaîtrait ses résultats. Conséquence, jamais téléphone ne fut plus couvé des yeux que celui-là. Et lorsqu'il sonna enfin, après une dramatique attente qui coûta la moitié des ongles de la maisonnée, ce fut une ruée vers le malheureux appareil, suivi d'une brutale prise de conscience ... Et si Monsieur avait échoué ?

Hermione s'avança majestueusement sous les regards angoissés, avec sur le visage le petit air victorieux de celle qui allait savoir avant tout le monde. En réalité, elle l'était au moins autant qu'eux. C'était bien connu : les parents se font toujours plus de mouron que leur progéniture. Peu importait, elle aurait préféré se faire couper une main que l'avouer.

Le suspense ne dura pas longtemps : elle se trahit elle-même, incapable de réprimer sa joie dès que Julian lui eut annoncé qu'il était reçu avec des A ( la meilleure mention ) dans presque toutes les matières sauf le droit, et aussitôt ce fut une explosion de hourras qui retentit et ne laissa guère de doutes à Julian quant à sa popularité au sein de sa domesticité. Même la très flegmatique Ida, intendante en chef, y alla de sa petite larme, ce qui marquait le côté exceptionnel de l'évènement.

- J'étais sûre que le petit réussirait, clama-t-elle avec la solemnité d'un cardinal en conclave.

Et tant pis si le petit en question la dépassait d'une bonne tête, il resterait le petit que ça lui plaise ou non. Quant au prof de droit qui avait osé, ô crime suprême, lui octroyer un B , il était évident qu'il n'était qu'un parfait crétin. 

Il se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, tout de noir vêtu. Toge et mortier carré posé légèrement de guingois sur son opulente chevelure le faisaient paraître plus majestueux qu'à l'ordinaire, songea Hermion en l'apercevant. Plus adulte et plus sûr de lui aussi.

- Etes-vous fier de lui, Yiannis ?, se dit-elle en elle-même. Autant que moi ?

Il l'avait aperçue, et elle s'élança au-devant de lui.

- Je suis désolée, Julian, j'ai raté la cérémonie. On est restés bloqués dans les embouteillages entre Londres et ici ...

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Si, ça l'était, et elle s'en voulait de ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, n'aurait été qu'un incident. Ca devait compter énormément. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce moment-là, de voir la fierté dans les yeux de ses parents. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas fâché. Au contraire, une petite lueur joyeuse dansait dans ses prunelles d'un bleu profond.

- Elle m'a appelé tout-à-l'heure, dit-il seulement.

- Votre mère ?

- Oui.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, Julian. Sincèrement.

Elle ne mentait pas, bien qu'elle ressentit un petit pincement au coeur, comme si Elizabeth Elphinstone lui volait un peu Julian. Mais ce n'était pas le jour pour se montrer égoïste, même un tout petit peu.

- J'ai tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Papa, celle de décrocher mes examens mais ...

- La voix du jeune homme se brisa, et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- ... mais il ne le saura jamais.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait su que pour Julian, ce jour de remise des diplômes serait un jour de joie amère. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, et, la caressant, y essuya une larme.

- Si. Allez-le lui dire.

Il se força à sourire.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y, mes bagages sont prêts.

- Déjà ?

- Rien ne me retient ici.

- Dans ce cas ...

Elle glissa son bras sous le sien dans un geste affectueux.

- ... venez, nous rentrons à la maison.

**Fin de la saison 1**

_Et voilà, la saison 1 est bouclée ... Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, la saison 2 va nous plonger directement dans le manga. J'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de la suivre !_

_Une petite note en passant : le texte de la gravure de la tombe n'est pas de moi. Elle existe réellement et peut être encore aujourd'hui vue dans la magnifique petite église romane de Notre Dame sur l'Eau, à Domfront en Normandie. A une différence près : elle était dédiée non à un homme mais à une femme, Marquise Ledin, morte en 1613 à l'âge de 23 ans, et témoigne toujours, 400 ans après sa disparition, de l'amour que lui portait son époux Bricel Couppel de L'Epinay. Et nous, que restera-t-il de nous dans quatre siècles ?_


	13. Saison II - Chapitre 1

Quelque chose contre sa joue.

Granuleux, dur et froid.

Désagréable.  
Sous ses doigts aussi.

Bizarre.

Ce n'était pas cette idée-là qu'il s'était faite du paradis.

Ni de l'enfer d'ailleurs.

Et puis, était-on capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, là-bas ?

La conscience de Sorrento flottait entre deux mondes, sans repères, sans but.

Peu à peu, l'univers reprenait forme autour de lui. D'abord cette sensation de rugosité sur sa joue et sous ses doigts, comme du papier de verre. Puis ce bruit étrange, qui ne lui parvenait qu'en sourdine, mais revenait inlassablement, entêtant, comme un grondement lointain. Une odeur, aussi, sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot ou une image, mais qui éveillait dans son esprit embrouillé un sentiment de malaise.

Et ce froid ... il avait froid, si froid. C'était comme si des griffes glacées le lacéraient sans relâche, labourant son corps, le mettant en pièces.

Qui avait dit que l'enfer était de feu ? Il était de glace.

Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour lui échapper. Il rassembla ce qu'il parvint à trouver en lui de volonté et ouvrit les yeux, prêt à affronter son sort.

Il lui fallut un instant pour que ses yeux s'accoutument à la lumière vive autour de lui. Ce furent d'abord des choses aux contours flous, sombres, qui ne rappelaient rien de précis à son esprit encore engourdi. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, rien ne vint. Il plissa des yeux, s'efforçant de se concentrer et d'oublier ce froid intense qui l'enserrait comme dans un étau, et peu à peu sa vision s'affina.

Des rochers. Une plage.

Rien qui ressemblât aux Enfers en tout cas.  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit.

Il était vivant.

Vivant.

Ce fut un choc, qu'il encaissa de plein fouet.

Vivant ! Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de survivre, ne l'avait même pas souhaité. Il avait vu venir la vague comme un condamné voit venir la hache trop longtemps attendue et qui mettrait fin à ses tourments : avec soulagement et résignation, presque avec bonheur. Lorsque l'empire sous-marin de Poséidon s'était effondré, il n'avait pas tenté de fuir. Pour aller où ? Non, il avait fait face à cette vague immense, impitoyable qui déferlait vers lui dans un grondement de tonnerre, balayant tout sur son passage. Il se souvenait des embruns sur son visage. A ce moment-là, une seule certitude s'était imposée à lui : la mort viendrait vite, il n'aurait pas le temps de souffrir. Ce serait vite fini. Il avait respiré profondément et calmement, persuadé que ce serait la toute dernière fois. Puis, un sourire amer sur les lèvres, il avait fait ses adieux à ce monde et fermé les yeux.

Et pourtant il était encore vivant.

Vivant ! Comment ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Mais il était bel et bien en vie, et son corps qui lui faisait mal à en crier était là pour le lui confirmer.

Où était-il ?

Péniblement, il se redressa sur un coude et promena un regard encore mal assuré autour de lui.

Une plage, donc. C'était ça, cette odeur qu'il avait sentie sans parvenir à la reconnaître : celle de la mer. Et ce grondement sourd et lointain, celui des vagues, qui léchaient le sable presque jusqu'à ses pieds en une fine dentelle d'écume.

Une toute petite plage, dans une crique qui aurait pu accueillir trois ou quatre barques de pêcheurs tout au plus, enserrée entre deux falaises qui lui parurent immenses. Et au-dessus de ces falaises, le ciel d'un bleu limpide, écrasant de pureté.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il était épuisé, transi de froid, et tremblait comme une feuille, malgré tous ses efforts. Et ce fut lorsqu'il les rouvrit qu'il les vit, par-dessus la crête des falaises. Blanches et solemnelles, dressées telles des sentinelles éternelles sur le bleu lapis-lazuli du ciel.

Les colonnes du temple de Poséidon. La villa Solo. Julian._ Elle. _

Son coeur se mit à cogner à tout rompre contre ses côtes.

Se pouvait-il que ... ?

L'espoir qui naquit en lui agit comme un électrochoc : s'efforçant de faire abstraction de la douleur, il se redressa tout-à-fait. Un instant, le sable se mit à bouger sous lui. Il paniqua. Une vague ? Puis brusquement, le sol se stabilisa. Ce n'était que l'effet de son imagination et de la fatigue qui le submergeait.

D'un regard fébrile, il balaya la plage. Rien à sa gauche, seulement la mer, qui de ce rythme languissant né dans la nuit des temps caressait le sable ... comme si rien, jamais, ne s'était passé.

La déception fondit sur lui, et ce fut sans plus aucune illusion qu'il tourna son regard vers sa droite.

Et son coeur manqua un battement.

A environ cinq pas de lui, sur le sable, gisait une forme claire.

Julian.

Une bouffée d'espoir jallit en lui, incontrôlable.

- Julian !

Mais Julian ne bougea pas.

Encore engourdi, affolé, Sorrento rampa jusqu'à lui, et un cri de damné mourut dans sa gorge. La mer avait rejeté son corps, mais Julian Solo n'avait pas survécu. Il gisait sur le flanc, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux emmêlés et humides dissimulant à demi son visage. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'une teinte bleuâtre malsaine, tranchaient sur sa peau blafarde. Sorrento comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Asphyxie. Le malheureux s'était noyé.

Atterré, Sorrento s'effondra près de lui.

- Pourquoi ?, hurla-t-il intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Lui n'avait rien fait ! Il était innocent ! C'était moi qui méritais de mourir, alors pourquoi le prendre, lui ?

Les sanglots l'étouffaient, et malgré sa rage devant une telle injustice il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du cadavre du jeune armateur. D'une main tremblante, il écarta une mêche collée à sa joue, dans un geste dérisoire.

Plus rien ne pouvait atteindre Julian Solo, à présent. Ne restait plus que l'infime espoir qu'il n'ait pas souffert, qu'il n'ait pas vu la mort venir – mais Sorrento savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'en aurait jamais la certitude. Il devrait vivre avec cela. Vivre ... il ne lui restait aucune raison de vivre à présent.

Alors que faire ? Rester ici, attendre que le froid l'engourdisse peu à peu, que la mort vienne le prendre lui aussi ?

Il se laissa aller sur le sable, l'esprit vide, mais ne ferma pas les yeux. La mort, il la verrait venir. Il ne détournerait pas le regard, ne tenterait pas de lui échapper. Jusqu'au dernier instant, il ferait face à sa culpabilité, prêt à en payer le prix, à contempler sa propre déchéance.

- Je n'ai pas voulu cela, jamais, murmura-t-il à l'attention de celui qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre. J'aurais dû m'opposer à Kanon, l'arrêter pendant qu'il en était encore temps, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait, aveuglé par mon amour pour _elle_ ... pourras-tu me pardonner, mais peux-tu seulement comprendre ce que c'est que d'aimer ? As-tu seulement eu le temps d'être amoureux ?

Il s'interrompit. Comment trouver les mots pour dire ses regrets, la douleur qui l'écrasait devant cette vie d'un innocent détruite par sa faute ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître Julian Solo, et déjà il était trop tard. L'amertume et le dégoût de lui-même le submergeaient, devant ce jeune homme qui gisait sur le flanc, un peu replié sur lui-même, la tête en bascule par-dessus son épaule ...

... en bascule par-dessus son épaule !

Quelque chose réagit en lui comme un ressort. Des paroles lointaines, presque oubliées, qui surgissaient soudain avec force.

En bascule par-dessus son épaule. Décubitus latéral.

Il se redressa comme mû par une force invisible, et examina Julian avec la force du désespoir.

Décubitus latéral, c'était bien cela. Les jambes à-demi repliées, l'une sur l'autre, le corps légèrement infléchi, et la tête en arrière pour dégager la gorge et empêcher une victime insconciente de s'étouffer. Pas une position naturelle, en tout cas pas celle qu'a un corps rejeté par la mer.

Un cri de fol espoir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour le stage obligatoire de secourisme qu'il avait suivi en classe lui serait utile ... !

Partagé entre l'excitation et l'affolement, Sorrento se pencha à nouveau sur Julian. Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre ? C'était le froid, ce même froid qui le taraudait, et non les effets secondaires de l'asphyxie qui avaient rendu les lèvres de Julian Solo si bleues. Une rapide comparaison de leurs mains le lui confirma : leurs ongles étaient, à l'un comme à l'autre, bleus.

Le coeur battant la chamade, il posa deux doigts sur le cou de Julian, juste sous la mâchoire, cherchant un pouls à la carotide, mais à sa grande panique il ne trouva rien.

- Mes doigts sont trop gourds, c'est normal que je ne puisse pas le sentir, se dit-il pour tenter de se rassurer.

Il avait clairement l'intuition qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir : si cet ultime espoir s'effondrait, il s'effondrerait avec lui, et ne se relèverait pas, cette fois.

Avec fébrilité, il approcha sa joue de celle de Julian. Il frémit lorsque, l'espace d'un instant, il crut sentir la tiédeur d'un souffle sur sa peau, mais ce ne fut qu'une impression fugace, si fugace qu'il fut persuadé de l'avoir rêvée.

... mais s'il n'avait pas rêvé ? Si Julian n'était effectivement pas tout-à-fait mort ? S'il restait une chance, même infime, de le sauver ?

Une chose était sûre : s'il restait ainsi, sans bouger, dans ses vêtements trempés et exposé à la morsure du vent froid, Julian Solo n'avait aucune chance de survie. L'hypothermie aurait vite raison de lui. le hasard - ou pas - avait bien fait les choses, la villa de sa famille était tout près de là, puisque Sorrento avait pu apercevoir un morceau du temple du Cap Sounion. Il fallait qu'il l'emmène là-bas, coûte que coûte.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se remettre debout. Ses jambes flageolaient sous lui, et son propre corps lui semblait plus lourd que du plomb. Peu importait. Il se reposerait après, quand Julian serait en sécurité, au chaud dans un lit.

L'espoir décuplait le peu de forces qu'il restait au jeune musicien, et le rappel à l'ordre n'en fut que plus brutal : au moment-même où il soulevait Julian de terre, une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le dos, comme si on lui avait planté un fer chauffé à blanc dans le corps. Il dut serrer les dents et lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience. " Athéna ", ce fut ce mot qui jaillit dans son esprit confus. Athéna, qui venait se venger des souffrances qu'elle et ses chevaliers avaient endurées par sa faute. Athéna, qui allait laisser mourir Julian pour se débarrasser de Poséidon. Peut-être que cela valait mieux comme ça ... Il s'attendait à un second coup, sans aucun doute fatal celui-là, mais rien ne vint. Alors il comprit. Il n'y avait personne, cette douleur atroce, c'était une séquelle de sa bataille âprement disputée contre le chevalier Andromède. Le jeune chevalier, pour si doux qu'il parût, n'en possédait pas moins une force incroyable, et l'avait envoyé heurter le pilier dont il avait la surveillance. Son dos avait encaissé le choc de plein fouet : c'était cela, cette douleur.

Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, de toute manière il lui était indifférent. Seule la survie de Julian Solo comptait.

L'idée reçue bien connue qui voulait qu'un corps inerte pesât bien davantage qu'un corps animé devait avoir un fond de vérité, car si mince que fût le jeune Grec, il lui parut peser des tonnes et le sentierqui constituait le seul accès à la plage était raide et caillouteux. Plus d'une fois, il faillit tomber, et ne réussit à se maintenir debout que par un immense effort de volonté. Savoir que la vie de Julian Solo ne dépendait que de lui était une formidable source d'émulation autant que de terreur, et il se répétait en boucle que chaque pas donnait une chance de survie supplémentaire au jeune homme. Sans cela, il se fût écroûlé.

Les toits de la villa ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, à son grand soulagement. Mais les hautes grilles qui ceignaient la propriété, si elles auraient paru insignifiantes au Marina de Poséidon, semblaient bien plus imposantes au jeune Autrichien épuisé et chargé de son fardeau humain. Pas le choix : il allait falloir les contourner, atteindre une entrée. Sa vue commençait à se troubler, mais il distingua toutefois une majestueuse grille dont les volutes dorées brillaient au soleil.

- Encore un peu de courage, se dit-il à lui-même.

Mais tel le rocher de Sysiphe, le héros mythologique que les dieux avaient condamné à hisser au sommet d'une colline sans jamais y parvenir, la grille semblait inatteignable : plus Sorrento progressait, plus elle lui paraissait éloignée. Il lui fallut ce qui lui parut une éternité pour la franchir enfin.

La façade principale de la villa, toute décorée de sculptures et ornements délicats, se dressait, blanche, imposante, devant lui. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers le grand perron. En gravir les marches avec dans ses bras Julian, qui ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie, fut un exercice périlleux, ses forces allant en déclinant. Heureusement, l'immense porte d'entrée était ouverte, et lorsqu'il pénétra dans le superbe hall de marbre, son regard erra un instant dans la pièce. Partout, des meubles de prix, des tapis précieux, des bibelots raffinés, des tableaux de grands maîtres, des tentures magnifiques. Mais personne. La villa semblait abandonnée.

Il reprit son souffle quelques instants, et se dirigea sans hésiter vers le monumental escalier de marbre qui menait au premier étage de la villa. Le sang cognait à ses tempes et l'assommait à moitié. C'était à peine si ses jambes le portaient. Il fallait faire vite, maintenant. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Déjà sa conscience s'effilochait.

Comme il franchissait l'angle du palier pour emprunter le couloir, quelque chose le heurta, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant vêtue d'une uniforme de femme de chambre, et qui le dévisageait d'un air surpris.

- Qui êtes-v..., commença-t-elle, sourcils froncés, avant d'ouvrir grand de magnifiques yeux gris-bleu. Oh, mon dieu, Monsieur Julian !

Elle porta ses mains à son visage, effarée, ne parvenant à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

- Qu'est-ce que ..., bafouilla-t-elle.

Sorrento ne lui répondit pas plus qu'il ne l'écouta. Il continua son chemin en la bousculant, et après avoir fait quelques pas puis tourné à l'angle d'un couloir, s'arrêta devant une porte close. Cet obstacle, somme toute logique mais que son esprit au bord du gouffre n'avait pas prévu, faillit avoir raison de sa volonté.

- Au nom du ciel, ouvrez-moi cette porte !, s'entendit-il apostropher brutalement la jeune femme.

Elle s'exécuta avec un temps de retard et il s'engouffra dans le petit salon qui précédait la chambre de Julian. Heureusement, cette fois, la porte entre les deux pièces n'était pas fermée, et à la seconde où il déposait Julian sur son lit, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra.

Il était si vidé de toutes forces qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

La jeune femme de chambre l'avait suivi et fixait la forme inerte de Julian avec incrédulité.

- Allez chercher un médecin, parvint à lui dire Sorrento d'une voix hachée. Vite ...

Le mot " médecin " dut lui faire entrevoir la gravité de l'état du jeune homme et la gravité de la situation. Elle ébaucha un hochement de tête et tourna les talons. Sorrento l'entendit qui s'éloignait en courant.

Chaque seconde comptait. Malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient, il se remit debout et commença fébrilement à déshabiller Julian. Mais ses vêtements imprégnés d'eau résistaient sous ses doigts gourds, et il ne parvint pas à dénouer le jabot autour du cou du jeune homme. A bout de patience, il était en train de le déchirer quand une voix masculine le fit se retourner.

- Ecartez-vous, laissez-moi faire !

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel, venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Avec un calme qui stupéfia Sorrento, il bondit vers Julian et commença aussitôt à l'examiner.

- Hypothermie. Merde, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Siobhan, ma petite, courez à l'office, et dites à Adam de foncer à mon cabinet prendre ma sacoche. Ensuite, avec les autres, ramenez-moi des couvertures et de quoi faire un feu dans cette cheminée. Et ne traînez pas en route ... et prévenez aussi Mademoiselle Hermione.

- Bien, Monsieur Marko.

Et elle disparut à nouveau.

L'homme, avec des gestes précis qui démontraient une maîtrise et une grande habitude de la pratique médicale, avait déjà dépouillé Julian de presque tous ses vêtements, sous les yeux d'un Sorrento mis à l'écart, comme s'il avait occulté sa présence. Mais il se trompait.

- D'où venez-vous, tous les deux ?, lui demanda-t-il soudain en fronçant les sourcils.

La question prit le jeune Autrichien de court. La seule chose qui le préoccupait jusqu'à présent était la survie de Julian. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il devrait aussi s'expliquer sur sa réapparition soudaine. Il aurait pu mentir, il préféra botter en touche.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur la plage.

- Eh bien, il vous doit une fière chandelle.

Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, il ne demanda rien de plus et s'absorba dans sa tâche.

Julian ne donnait toujours aucun signe de conscience. Le dénommé Marko disparut un court instant dans une pièce contigue et en revint avec plusieurs draps de bain. Il lui en tendit un.

- Prenez ça. On va le sécher. Mais ne frottez surtout pas la peau.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait frictionner la personne pour la réchauffer.

- Beaucoup de gens le croient, mais il ne faut surtout pas faire cette erreur. Cela enverrait le sang qui est en surface, froid, vers l'intérieur du corps, plus chaud, et ferait chuter encore sa température. Au contraire, il faut le laisser se réchauffer progressivement, sans choc. Allez, il faut faire vite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Ah, voilà Siobhan qui revient.

La jeune femme de chambre était accompagnée de deux collègues, toutes trois croûlant sous des monceaux de couvertures, édredons et couettes. Elles avaient visiblement raflé tout ce qui leur était tombé sous la main. Un valet aux allures de pingouin les suivait, muni de tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un feu.

- Ca va suffire ?

- Largement !

- Est-ce que ... ?, hasarda Siobhan, la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux en disant long sur son inquiétude quant à Julian.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire tant que je n'ai pas mes instruments. Qu'est-ce que fiche Adam ?, s'énerva le médecin. Il est parti les chercher à Pékin ou quoi ?

- Le voilà !, s'écria une des soubrettes en l'apercevant par l'immense fenêtre.

Une volée de marches plus tard, Adam, le jardinier des Solo, était dans la chambre, hors d'haleine, avec la précieuse sacoche à bout de bras, et, sur le côté du visage, un curieux filet de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?, l'interrogea Marko.

- Aucune importance !, répliqua-t-il. Tenez, votre sacoche.

- Merci. Si vous voulez bien tous nous laisser maintenant ...

- Vous nous donnerez des nouvelles de Monsieur Julian, hein ?, fit Siobhan d'une petite voix.

Le docteur sourit.

- Dès que je le pourrai, promis. En attendant ... non, pas vous, s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Sorrento qui s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Restez ici.

Il n'osa pas désobéir à cet homme dont le regard sévère semblait le jauger, et d'un autre côté pouvoir rester auprès de Julian était un soulagement.

Tous les domestiques sortis – dont Adam se frottant le haut du crâne – le médecin agit en silence, Sorrento le regardant faire. Il commença à prendre avec un thermomètre électronique la température de Julian. Le résultat ne l'enchanta guère, à en juger par la grimace qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de dissimuler. Suivirent un rapide examen de la pupille, une prise de la tension artérielle et une auscultation. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il en apprit, et son visage se ferma.

- Aidez-moi à le mettre sous les couvertures.

Les oreillers valsèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, et quelques instants plus tard Julian était allongé dans son lit, couvertures jusqu'au menton.

- Etendez une des courtepointes sur lui.

Il plongea à nouveau la main dans sa sacoche, en sortit un petit étui. Sorrento le vit en extraire une petite seringue et un flaçon contenant un liquide incolore.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?, murmura-t-il avec angoisse.

- Rien pour l'instant. Simple précaution. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

Il posa la seringue et le flaçon qui l'accompagnait sur la table de chevet près de lui et ne dit rien de plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa, uniquement troublé par les crépitements du feu que le valet avait allumé dans la cheminée à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il fallait attendre, maintenant.

Sorrento se laissa aller. La fatigue fondait sur lui comme un oiseau de proie, et il perçut vaguement un bruit dans le couloir, et une porte qui s'ouvrait. Il releva la tête, et la silhouette longiligne d'une femme se dressa devant lui. Elle le dépassa sans le voir et courut vers le lit.

- Julian ... Julian, l'entendit-il dire d'une voix éperdue. Oh mon dieu ... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Froid, répondit calmement Marko. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione, ça va aller maintenant.

Elle ne paraissait pas l'entendre, penchée sur Julian, lui caressant le front et les cheveux en un geste maternel inné.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répéta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Mais Monsieur, ici, le peut sans doute.

La femme se tourna dans sa direction, et Sorrento sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'eut le temps que de mémoriser deux choses : qu'elle était très belle, malgré ses mèches folles et les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux, ... et qu'elle était furieuse. Son regard de gorgone le transperça, terrible et accusateur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle avait déjà bondi sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, prête à le déchiqueter.

- Combien, hein ? Combien vous a-t-il payé ?

- Hermione !, tenta de s'interposer le docteur.

Mais elle était au-delà du raisonnable.

- Que ... que voulez-vous dire ?, balbutia Sorrento qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Doukas ! Combien vous a-t-il payé ?

Elle l'avait saisi par les épaules, et le secouait comme un prunier. Sorrento tenta de se dégager, mais au même instant la douleur dans son dos explosa. Un kaléidoscope fait de milliers d'éclats noirs et blancs lui brouilla la vue. Il happa le bras de la jeune femme, essaya de s'y raccrocher, en vain. il était déjà trop tard.

Il se laissa glisser, et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

**A suivre ... **

**Et voilà mon petit cadeau de Noël pour les quelques lecteurs qui suivent cette fic. Un petit coucou tout particulier à VampireNoPandora et à LadySaori, qui doit avoir meilleur temps que nous dans Rome l'éternelle ! **

**Au fait, pour la petite histoire, Siobhan se prononce ... Che-ven. Les Irlandais sont des petits comiques !**


	14. Saison II - Chapitre 2

- Voilà, c'est fini. Mais la prochaine fois, passez par la porte !

Adam, le jardinier des Solo, se tâta la tête, sans doute pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien là. Elle devait, vu le mal de chien qu'elle lui faisait. Il en voyait encore trente-six chandelles, et sous ses doigts il pouvait sentir une belle bosse qu'il garderait quelques jours. Le docteur Vrizakis avait une secrétaire qui tapait plutôt dur ...

- Je voulais faire vite et la fenêtre était ouverte, plaida-t-il d'un ton piteux. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que votre assistante me prendrait pour un cambrioleur. Si elle tape sur son clavier de la même manière, je le plains, le pauvre !

- En tout cas, me voilà débarrassé de cet horrible vase qui défigurait ma salle d'attente depuis quinze ans.

- Beh, si vous le trouviez si moche, pourquoi le garder ?

- C'est Melina Alevratos qui me l'a offert, pour être venu à bout de son exzéma, fit Marko en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- La femme du pêcheur ?

- Elle-même.

- Aïe. Je comprends mieux !

Tout le petit et paisible village de Legrena savait à quel point Melina Alevratos avait un caractère difficile. Un mot de travers, un acte mal interprété, et c'était des histoires pour trois générations. Chaque village grec avait ses tragédies grecques, mais elle, mégère encore moins apprivoisée que celle de Shapespeare, faisait monter la moyenne.

- Bon, pas d'aspirine pendant 48 heures. Le paracétamol, par contre, vou pouvez. Si vous avez des vertiges ou si les bourdonnements continuent au-delà, revenez me voir.

- A votre cabinet ?

- Oui. En passant par la porte, si vous voulez éviter que ma secrétaire ne vous fasse encore des misères !

- Oh, je m'en souviendrai !

Adam se leva avec une grimace.

- Et le petit ... enfin, je veux dire Monsieur Julian ... comment va-t-il ?

- Disons que ce n'est pas brillant, mais que ça aurait pu être pire.

Une fois Adam parti, Marko retourna au chevet de Julian. Hermione le veillait sans un mot et sans un geste, telle une statue de marbre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore repris connaissance, mais son état s'était sensiblement amélioré. Malgré le chaos consécutif aux catastrophes survenues les jours derniers – Legrena avait été bizarrement épargnée, bien que se trouvant sur le rivage – Marko avait réussi à dénicher une poche de perfusion qu'il lui avait administrée. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, sa tension artérielle était remontée et son coeur avait repris un rythme à peu près normal.

- A-t-il ouvert les yeux ?, demanda Marko en entrant dans la chambre.

- Non.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir qui traduisait son inquiétude.

- Dites-moi la vérité, Marko.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dite, Hermione. La maladie dont est mort Yiannis, même s'il se trouvait que Julian en était lui aussi - atteint, ce qui est peu probable, ne le met pas en danger immédiat. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours de cardiologie, mais je vous assure que ça n'a aucun lien.

- Alors pourquoi ça ?

Elle désigna du menton la seringue et le flacon toujours sur la table de chevet.

- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Julian est encore très faible, et si son coeur devait donner des signes de fatigue, j'aurais recours à l'adrénaline. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Vous savez à quoi je pense, n'est-ce pas ?

- A Toronto ?

- Hum.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais je peux vous le jurer, Hermione, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse me laisser penser que la disparition de Julian ces derniers jours ait un quelconque lien avec ce qui s'est passé là-bas. A part une petite coupure au cuir chevelu, il n'a strictement rien. Trois points de suture et quelques mèches de cheveux sacrifiées, il s'en sort plutôt bien. La seule chose qui m'inquiète encore, c'est sa grande faiblesse.

- Lui doit en savoir plus , dit Hermione, dents serrées.

-" Lui ", c'était ce mystérieux jeune homme qui avait ramené Julian, et s'était évanoui lorsqu'elle l'avait secoué un peu trop fort.

- Il a dit avoir trouvé Julian sur la plage.

- Et vous croyez ce qu'il dit ?

- Comme Julian, ses vêtements étaient trempés, comme lui il avait du sable dans les cheveux, comme lui il était dans un état d'épuisement impossible à simuler, même pour un bon comédien.

- Ca ne nous apprend rien sur lui !

- Non, bien sûr. Mais j'ai fait ma petite enquête. J'ai envoyé Nikolaos à la plage.

Tous deux connaissaient cette plage, la seule dans le coin. Tout le reste de la côte n'était que rochers saillants. Aucun autre endroit ne permettait le débarquement.

- Et alors ?, demanda Hermione, soudain intéressée.

- Nikolaos est un fureteur hors pair. Il aurait dû se réincarner en chien policier, il aurait fait merveille. Vous vous souvenez de la crypte ? Personne n'avait rien remarqué sauf lui.

- Oui, oui, fit Hermione d'un ton légèrement agacé. Vous en venez au fait ?

- Notre ami Nikolaos m'a fait son rapport. Il y a bien des traces de pas fraîches là-bas. Et vu leur profondeur dans le sable, il est tout-à-fait vraisemblable qu'il s'agisse d'un homme en portant un autre.

- Donc il dirait la vérité ? Il aurait bien trouvé Julian sur la plage ?

- Sans aucun doute. Mais la question est : que faisait-il lui-même sur cette plage ? J'ai du mal, vu les événements de ces jours derniers, à imaginer quelqu'un d'assez cinglé pour avoir envie de pêcher des coques !

- Moi aussi ..., dit Hermione sombrement.

Elle se méfiait de ce jeune homme inconnu, et ne se donnait pas la peine de le cacher.

- Il y a autre chose d'encore plus étrange.

- Ca ne vous suffisait pas jusqu'ici, pour ce qui est de l'étrange ?

- Disons que si on a la réponse à ça, on aura sans doute la réponse au reste : il y a bien des traces de pas qui montent de la plage ... mais il n'y en a AUCUNE qui y va.

- Aucune ? Vous voulez dire ... qu'ils sont tous deux venus de la mer ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Eh bien, ricana Hermione d'un ton acide, ce charmant jeune homme en a, des tas de choses intéressantes à nous dire !

- J'ai bien peur que pour cela, vous n'ayez à patienter un peu, Hermione. Je lui ai injecté assez de calmants pour lui faire faire le tour du cadran.

Les yeux de Julian étaient tournés vers la mer.

C'était ce qui frappait le plus Sorrento, ces yeux d'un bleu-vert magnifique, luisant sous les longs cils, déjà à demi-éteints et pourtant obstinément tournés vers la mer, comme si elle était toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il voulait emporter avec lui. Un dernier sourire, pâle et résigné, effleura ses lèvres et il se laissa sombrer vers le néant.

Sorrento s'entendit hurler.

- Réveillez-vous !

Une main sur son épaule, la sensation d'une présence près de lui.

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar ..., dit une voix féminine .

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et lentement, les voiles qui obscurcissaient son esprit se dissipèrent.

- Restez calme. Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient et il se retrouva seul.

Encore à demi-groggy, il se redressa tant bien que mal et tenta d'analyser la situation, à commencer par l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était une jolie chambre claire, baignée de soleil, dont les murs tendus de brocarts délicats étaient ornés çà et là d'aquarelles délicates. De lourds rideaux aux plis savamment étudiés et enrichis de passementerie encadraient les hautes fenêtres à la française, et dans un coin une console toute rehaussée de bronze et de nacre supportait un vase chinois visiblement de grand prix. Tout ici indiquait le luxe et le bon goût.

La villa Solo.

Il avait réussi. Il avait ramené Julian Solo aux siens.

Surgit alors la terrifiante question : était-il encore en vie ?

Négligeant le conseil que lui avait donné la femme, il rejeta le drap qui le couvrait, et s'arrêta, interdit.

Il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Ses vêtements avaient disparu. En revanche, un solide bandage entourait son torse. Il ne se souvenait de rien, et en déduisit logiquement que ces soins, on les lui avait donnés après qu'il se soit évanoui. Avisant une pièce de tissu – jeté de lit, châle, il ne savait quoi mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis – il tendit le bras avec l'intention de s'en envelopper. Mal lui en prit : aussitôt la douleur, dont jusqu'ici il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence, déferla sur lui, et il se sentit vaciller. Au moment même où le vide l'aspirait, deux mains puissantes sur ses bras le retinrent au bord du gouffre.

- Il faut que vous restiez allongé, dit une voix.

Ce n'était plus la même voix. C'était celle d'un homme, cette fois, et il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que ce n'était pas en allemand, sa langue maternelle, mais en grec qu'on lui parlait.

Il se laissa faire.

- Vous êtes blessé, vous ne devez pas vous lever pour l'instant.

C'était l'homme que la jeune femme était allée chercher tandis qu'il s'occupait de Julian. Le médecin.

- Julian ... Monsieur Solo ... comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien, s'empressa de le rassurer son interlocuteur.

- Je veux le voir.

- Plus tard. Vous avez des côtes cassées, des vertèbres sans doute aussi. Vous devez rester au lit, vous comprenez ?

Oui, il comprenait, mais son dos était le dernier de ses soucis.

- Je veux le voir !, répéta-t-il d'un ton farouche qui fit comprendre à Marko Vrizakis qu'il ne céderait pas, quelqu'en soient les conséquences pour sa santé.

- Soit, mais après, vous vous recoucherez et me laisserez vous examiner.

Sorrento ébaucha un vague accord d'un mouvement de tête. Il aurait accepté n'importe quelle condition pourvu qu'il soit rassuré sur le sort de Julian.

- Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous habiller. Vous m'attendez ici, d'accord ?

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un peignoir qu'il l'aida à mettre.

- Appuyez-vous sur mon bras.

En d'autres circonstances, la fierté de Sorrento lui eût fait refuser l'offre du docteur, mais il se sentait trop faible pour la repousser. Docilement, la gorge sèche, il se laissa guider. Chaque pas lui coûta un cri de douleur mais il ne capitula pas.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Julian, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, toutes griffes dehors, sans chercher à dissimuler son hostilité. Marko la tempéra d'un froncement de sourcils. Heureusement, Sorrento n'avait rien vu, son regard était fixé sur la mince silhouette qui reposait dans ce lit trop grand pour lui.

Dans le royaume sous-marin, du haut des marches de son temple, revêtu de sa splendide armure de Poséidon, Julian lui avait semblé incroyablement imposant. Pourtant ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille, et Sorrento était plus solidement bâti que le délicat Julian. Cet ascendant dont il sentait encore le poids sur lui tenait-il à la présence dans son enveloppe charnelle de l'âme divine de l'empereur des mers ? Était-ce uniquement cela qui l'avait conduit à se fourvoyer ainsi, et à le suivre sans rechigner presque jusqu'à la fin, quand il était déjà trop tard ? Ou bien ... ?

Le temps d'un éclair, il revit des yeux d'un bleu céleste, entendit à nouveau son rire, reconnaissable entre mille.

_Elle. _

_Non, ne pense pas à elle. _

_Pas maintenant._

Julian d'abord. Parce qu'il était innocent, enjeu bien malgré lui de forces qui le dépassaient et qu'il ne pouvait pas même soupçonner, parce qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir, tout simplement. Pour le ... reste, on verrait après.

S'il y avait un après.

Physiquement, le jeune homme semblait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois fois où il l'avait vu – inconscient et glacé dans ses vêtements trempés, respirant à peine. Son visage n'affichait plus cette affreuse teinte bleuâtre qui l'avait épouvanté, et, confortablement calé dans une mer d'oreillers, il paraissait dormir paisiblement. Mais Sorrento n'était pas dupe, il savait que rien n'était terminé, et que le plus difficile était encore à venir.

- Julian n'est plus en danger, et cela grâce à vous. Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, il était en hypothermie critique, dit le docteur. Il est très faible et n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais tout risque est écarté à présent. Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour vous exprimer nos remerciements à tous.

Sorrento le remercia de ses paroles d'un hochement grave. La belle jeune femme brune assise au chevet de Julian ne desserra pas les lèvres et lui décocha un regard aussi brûlant que froid. Sa première impulsion fut de détourner les yeux : dans toute cette histoire, il n'était pas fier de son rôle, même si elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas deviner la part qu'il y avait prise. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de se dérober à ses devoirs. Aussi soutint-il son regard, et à la fin ce fut elle qui capitula, mais il devina qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Maintenant que vous voilà rassuré, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre ! Je dois vous examiner.

Il se laissa faire. Il en avait fait la promesse, et il tenait toujours ses promesses, quelqu'en soit le prix pour lui. De toute manière, Julian n'avait pas besoin de lui dans un avenir immédiat.

- J'aimerais que vous passiez une radio quand la clinique de Lavrio sera en état de fonctionner à nouveau normalement, déclara le docteur en palpant le dos du jeune homme. Plusieurs de vos côtes sont cassées, et vos vertèbres thoraciques ont pris un méchant coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Une simple pression des doigts sur sa colonne un peu en-dessous des épaules arracha un cri de douleur à Sorrento. Nul besoin n'était d'être grand clerc pour comprendre que c'était la conséquence de sa rencontre pour le moins brutale avec le pilier contre lequel l'avait projeté le très doux mais surprenant chevalier d'Andromède.

- Je ne serais pas étonné que la T6 à la T8 soient fêlées, peut-être même fracturées, continua Marko Vrizakis. Prendre les choses à la légère serait très imprudent dans votre cas, je ne sais pas si vous en avez conscience. Je vous ai fait une infiltration de corticoïdes, ce qui permet à la douleur d'être sous contrôle. Mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas me compliquer la tâche, sans quoi vous risquez fort de vous en mordre les doigts ... vous comprenez ? Quelles sont vos principales occupations dans la vie ?

- Quoi ?, balbutia Sorrento, pris de court par la question.

- Exercez-vous un sport particulier, ou une quelconque activité physique ?

- Je ... je suis musicien.

- Hum, fit sombrement Marko. Je pense que vous allez subir un repos forcé si vous ne voulez pas avoir trop de séquelles.

Le coeur de Sorrento battit plus fort. La musique était toute sa vie ... au moins jusqu'à ce jour. Pour lui, vivre sans musique, c'était comme demander à un poisson de vivre sans eau : tout bonnement contre-nature.

- Vous pensez que j'en aurai ?

- C'est probable, oui, mais nous allons tout faire pour limiter les dégâts, n'est-ce pas ?, conclut-il sur une note qui se voulait optimiste, et dont le jeune homme lui sut gré.

Ce que le docteur Vrizakis ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était que pour Sorrento, cette incertitude sur sa capacité à rejouer un jour la moindre note n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg de ses angoisses.

A suivre ...


	15. Saison II - Chapitre 3

Hermione, en digne Grecque, ne put réfréner sa nature ardente bien longtemps : deux jours plus tard, lorsque le docteur Vrizakis fut contraint de s'absenter pour une urgence médicale à Anavyssos, elle passa à l'offensive, et dès que Sorrento la vit entrer dans sa chambre, il comprit que la partie allait être serrée.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?, s'informa-t-elle de prime abord, sans doute beaucoup plus par politesse que par véritable sollicitude.

- J'ai connu mieux, relativisa le jeune homme, s'efforçant de sourire malgré sa tension nerveuse.

Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, loin s'en fallait. Même face à Siegfried ou à Kanon, puissants adversaires s'il en était, il n'avait pas tremblé. Mais c'était un tout autre genre de confrontation qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre : l'heure était venue de rendre des comptes. Et pas seulement cela. Dire toute la vérité eût été trop facile – à supposer seulement qu'elle en eût cru un dixième ! - et surtout c'était totalement exclu. D'une part car la sécurité de Julian, en tant que réceptacle de Poséidon, le mettait en danger. Sorti affaibli d'une bataille contre Athéna, il était une cible rêvée pour tout autre dieu décidé à éliminer la concurrence. D'autre part , et non la moindre, parce que Julian avait des proches qui l'aimaient, des gens qui le respectaient : qu'adviendrait-il s'ils savaient qu'il était à l'origine de la tragédie qui venait d'avoir lieu ?

Sorrento ne savait pas mentir, et ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Mais la jeune femme qui lui faisait face ne s'accommoderait certainement pas de réponses évasives et d'approximations. Concilier l'un et l'autre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Faisons plus ample connaissance devant une tasse de thé, si vous le voulez bien. Siobhan ?

C'était bien un ordre qu'une proposition, et elle ne se donna d'ailleurs pas la peine de jouer la comédie : sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près de lui.

La jeune femme de chambre irlandaise apparut presqu'aussitôt, aux ordres.

- Le thé, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, Madame.

Elle s'éclipsa immédiatement sans un bruit. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Hermione reprit le cours de la conversation.

- Je m'excuse de ma réaction de l'autre jour, j'ai été un peu ... vive.

Vive ? C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle l'avait secoué comme un prunier. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à être reçu en fanfare, mais de là à être littéralement agressé ... !

- Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que votre inquiétude explique beaucoup de choses, répondit Sorrento par souci de politesse ( et d'arrondir les angles, si possible ).

- Vous êtes trop aimable. Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

- Nous y voilà, pensa le jeune Autrichien. Début de l'interrogatoire.

Elle n'avait certes pas de lampe à lui braquer dans les yeux, ni de bottin pour le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, non, elle privilégiait une approche plus subtile et plus dangereuse.

- Sorrento von Eppenstein-Walbeck. Mais je crains de ne pas avoir mes papiers sur moi ..., ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit qui la laissa de marbre.

- Allemand ?

- Autrichien. De Vienne.

- C'est étrange, vous parlez le grec avec un petit accent qui m'aurait davantage donné à penser que vous étiez italien.

- Oh, Vienne n'est pas si loin de l'Italie, vous savez ...

Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme s'étrécirent. La partie allait être plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis étudiant en musique au Franz-Schubert-Konservatorium für Musik und Kunst Darstellende.

- Vous venez souvent en Grèce ?

- Non, c'est la première fois.

- Vraiment ? Ah, voici notre thé. Merci Siobhan.

Tandis que la jeune femme de chambre disposait tasses , argenterie et menues friandises devant eux, Hermione poursuivit la conversation.

- En somme, vous n'êtes jamais venu ici auparavant ?

- Non, jamais, répondit-il d'un ton assuré.

Il ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils imperceptible qu'eut la jolie Siobhan à cet instant précis. En revanche, cette expression de surprise n'échappa pas à Hermione, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Vous connaissez Julian depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques jours.

- Et où l'avez-vous rencontré ?

- Près du temple de Poséidon.

Ce qu'il disait était vrai, rigoureusement vrai. A la seule différence qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui auquel la jeune femme assise en face de lui devait penser. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il en existait un autre à présent noyé sous les eaux à quelques kilomètres de là, pendant sous-marin de celui terrestre classé à l'Unesco.

- Et que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Vous le visitiez, j'imagine ?

- Non. Je m'étais ... égaré.

Oh oui, égaré. Fourvoyé plutôt. Dramatiquement fourvoyé. Jamais il n'aurait dû prendre part à cette mascarade de guerre sainte née dans l'esprit malfaisant d'un chevalier d'Athéna ivre de revanche et de pouvoir. Ses précédentes expériences auraient pourtant dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, lui faire comprendre que si Poséidon demeurait encore et toujours rancunier et jaloux de son autorité sur les Sept Mers, Athéna, elle, n'aurait pas pu changer à ce point et abandonner ses idéaux d'amour, de paix et de justice. Il avait été aveuglé par le plus doux des sortilèges, celui d'un amour qui refusait obstinément de mourir.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Juste avant les inondations.

- Le soir des seize ans de Julian, donc, ce soir où il a disparu sans laisser de traces ?

L'expression sur ses traits était terrible, et Sorrento comprit qu'elle devait revivre ces moments atroces. Elle tenait à Julian comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et qu'elle ne fût pas sa mère, comme le docteur le lui avait appris, ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

- Et où êtes-vous passé pendant tout ce temps ?

Ainsi donc nous y voilà, pensa Sorrento. Prends garde à ce que tu dis, tu es sur un terrain miné, mon vieux ...

Il n'avait guère le temps de la réflexion, et le prendre n'eût eu pour autre effet que d'accroître les soupçons de son interlocutrice. Il prit donc un parti surprenant, mais le seul qui lui semblât à la fois tenable et sincère.

- Monsieur Solo et moi avons été embarqués contre notre gré dans une sale affaire.

- Je sens que dans deux minutes vous allez prononcer le nom de notre vieil ami Doukas ?

- Doukas ?

C'était ce nom – un homme apparemment – qu'elle avait évoqué en se jetant sur lui avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

- Je ne connais personne qui porte ce nom, je vous le jure.

- Vraiment ?

Elle parut peu convaincue, mais Sorrento sentit qu'elle avait envie de le croire. Elle ne semblait pas porter un amour fou à cet homme, loin de là.

- Qui est derrière cet enlèvement alors ? J'imagine que le but était le versement d'une rançon ?

- Oh non, pas du tout. Monsieur Solo n'était pas visé nommément.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire.

- Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il y a eu erreur sur la personne, que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé ?

- C'est la vérité.

- Mon cher petit monsieur, fit Hermione entre ses dents en se penchant vers lui, Julian Solo a été le foetus le plus photographié au monde l'année de sa naissance. Oui, déjà, avant même d'être né, le ventre de sa mère faisait la couverture des journaux. L'héritier de la famille Solo, un bébé qui pesait pas moins de14 milliards de dollars ! Je peux vous garantir que chaque paparazzi digne – si l'on peut dire – de ce nom sait dans la minute où il est, ce qu'il fait, qui il rencontre, quelquefois même avant lui. Chacun de ses déplacements est noté, décortiqué, analysé, et fait l'objet d'un article sur quatre pages dans les journaux internationaux. Pas une personne dans le milieu des affaires et du commerce, que ce soit à Singapour, Brisbane, New-York ou Amsterdam, y compris la plus humble stagiaire aux archives, n'ignore qui il est. Et vous me dites que ce n'était pas lui qu'on visait, mais quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ?

- Je vous assure que ...

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de Julian avant de le rencontrer, comme vous le prétendez, près du temple de Poséidon ?

- Non, jamais !, protesta le jeune Autrichien. Je vous avouerai que lire The Economist n'est pas mon passe-temps favori.

- Soit, mais je suppose que les magazines grand public ou de cinéma non plus ? Vous n'êtes jamais tombé, en patientant dans la salle d'attente de votre dentiste, sur un magazine parlant d'Elizabeth Elphinstone et de son fils ?

- Elizabeth Elphinstone ? L'actrice qui a décroché un Oscar il y a deux ans ?

- Elle-même ! La mémoire vous reviendrait-elle soudain ?

- J'ignorais qu'elle avait un fils ..., répondit benoîtement Sorrento. Je lis des partitions, pas des journaux people. Même chez mon dentiste.

- Admettons, fit Hermione d'un ton venimeux, voyant qu'elle ne lui extirperait aucun aveu sur ce point. Admettons qu'il ait été pris pour un autre et enlevé par erreur ... ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne vous dirai que ce que j'en sais et que ce que je pourrai vous en dire.

- Comme c'est commode !, persifla-t-elle.

- Ecoutez, mon but n'est pas de vous dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de réponses à vos questions. Vous aimez Julian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est tout pour moi, avoua Hermione avec franchise.

- Alors si vous l'aimez autant que vous le dites, et je n'en doute pas, ne lui posez pas de questions, vous ne feriez que verser du sel sur ses plaies. Il a été témoin de choses terribles dans lesquelles il n'a aucune part de responsabilité de quelque nature que ce soit, et qui ont failli lui coûter la vie. C'est un miracle qu'il en ait réchappé. Ne compromettez pas tout maintenant.

- Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

- Je ne vous demande pas de me croire. Je veux seulement vous mettre en garde des conséquences que pourrait avoir le moindre faux pas. Car si Monsieur Solo est hors de danger physiquement, le plus dur reste à venir, j'en ai peur ….

- Si on me disait ça, je me jetterais sur mon interlocuteur et je le mettrais en pièces, pensa Sorrento.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas et continuait de le jauger du regard. Elle était infiniment maîtresse de ses nerfs pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu des jours et des jours d'angoisse – infiniment dangereuse donc, et pas moins que le probablement défunt Kanon.

Il comprit à son air sévère qu'elle ne lui faisait pas plus confiance qu'au début de leur conversation – elle ne lui ferait sans doute jamais confiance, mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance après tout, car seul lui importait le futur de Julian. Il eût bien sûr préféré ne pas avoir à affronter cette hostilité latente – même s'il la comprenait et dans une certaine mesure l'approuvait : Julian n'aurait jamais trop de soutien moral quand il reviendrait à lui.

- Je dois en déduire que vous ne m'apprendrez rien de plus ?, dit Hermione après un long moment de réflexion.

- Non.

Elle pouvait très bien le faire jeter dehors, lui interdire l'accès à Julian. Bien sûr, il avait les moyens de s'opposer à cette mise à l'écart en utilisant ses pouvoirs de marina, mais c'était la solution du pire, qu'il se refusait à envisager.

- Je vous en supplie, croyez-moi : je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je ne veux que le bien de Monsieur Solo.

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva lentement.

- Cette conversation ne sert à rien, dit-elle avec un calme inquiétant. Je vais donc vous laisser vous reposer.

Juste avant de refermer de quitter la chambre, elle lui jeta un regard froid par-dessus l'épaule.

- Ne comptez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte.

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Ses nerfs étaient à vif tandis qu'elle redescendait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était partagée entre des sentiments contradictoires : d'une part la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune inconnu de lui avoir rendu Julian, sain et sauf de surcroît. D'autre part, cette angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé qui la rongeait. Ne pas poser de questions à Julian, soit. Elle était trop fine psychologue pour ne pas avoir perçu l'inquiétude du jeune homme, et deviné qu'il se préoccupait réellement de son sort. Mais qu'il n'avait pas gagné la bataille pour autant.

Le peu d'éléments qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent et sur lesquels elle pouvait s'appuyer démontraient qu'il disait la vérité au moins sur certains points : il n'avait pas trouvé Julian sur la plage, il était déjà avec lui avant d'y arriver, puisque s'il fallait en croire l'enquête du futé Nikolaos, il n'y avait aucune trace de pas y descendant. Ils étaient donc déjà ensemble avant. Et ils étaient tous deux blessés, même si dans le cas de Julian ce n'était qu'une légère plaie au cuir chevelu, juste au-dessus du front qui n'avait nécessité que le sacrifice de quelques boucles.

Pourtant une vague appréhension la hantait. La réaction de Siobhan d'abord. La jeune Irlandaise savait-elle quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait ?

Ida, l'intendante, montait l'escalier et la croisa. Hermione l'interpella.

- Pourriez-vous dire à Siobhan de venir me voir rapidement s'il vous plaît ? J'ai à lui parler.

- Bien, Madame. Je vais à l'office le lui dire. Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Comme vous le savez, je suis responsable de tout le personnel de cette maison, et …

- Non, non, la rassura Hermione. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, soyez tranquille ! Je veux seulement lui demander quelque chose.

- Oui, Madame.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune Irlandaise était face à Hermione, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Madame ?, hasarda-t-elle timidement.

- Ah, Siobhan …. j'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez sur un point.

- Si c'est sur le couvert en argent qui manque à l'appel, Madame, je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi et que …

- Couvert en argent ? Quel couvert en argent ?

- Eh bien, il y a une cuiller du grand service qui a disparu il y a deux mois de cela, et personne n'arrive à remettre la main dessus !

La jeune femme semblait au troisième dessous à cause de cette histoire d'argenterie qui jouait les filles de l'air. Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Quel grand malheur, une cuiller égarée !

- Rassurez-vous, cette cuiller est le cadet de mes soucis. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous accuserais, vous, plutôt qu'un autre.

- Alors pourquoi ….

- C'est à propos de tout-à-l'heure, quand vous avez servi le thé. J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez douter de la parole de mon interlocuteur.

- Oh, Madame, s'affola la jeune femme, je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'ai pas à écouter les conversations, et encore moins à avoir un quelconque avis sur ce que disent les hôtes de cette maison. C'était une erreur de ma part, et que je ne commettrai pas à l'avenir.

- Votre conscience professionnelle vous honore, Siobhan, là n'est pas le problème. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi vous avez eu cette réaction.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que …

Elle hésitait, ne sachant si elle devait parler ou non.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, vous ne jouez ni votre tête ni votre place, la rassure Hermione. Et ce que vous direz ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

- Je sais, Madame, mais …. voilà, je crois... je suis sûre que Monsieur a menti tout-à-l'heure.

- Menti ? A quel sujet ?

- Quand il vous a affirmé qu'il n'était jamais venu en Grèce, donc ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser cela ?

- Quand il a ramené ici Monsieur Julian, il a porté directement Monsieur Julian à sa chambre, sans que je lui indique où elle était. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle se trouvait au premier étage, troisième porte de l'aile gauche s'il n'est comme il le prétend jamais venu ici ?

- Effectivement …, admit Hermione.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant, puis, s'avisant que la jeune soubrette était toujours plantée devant elle, attendant un ordre, elle la remercia et l'autorisa à retourner à l'office. Elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir.

La situation se corsait.

Elle avait envie de croire à la parfaite bonne foi du mystérieux jeune homme, aurait presque été prête à le croire même, et voilà que le sens de l'observation de Siobhan mettait tout par terre. Elle avait raison : quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu dans un lieu précis ne saurait s'y guider aussi facilement, surtout blessé et épuisé comme il l'était.

Ou alors ….

…. ou alors il ne souhaitait pas que l'on sache qu'il était déjà venu ici, mais s'était trahi justement parce qu'il était blessé et épuisé. En d'autres termes, sans le vouloir, il avait commis un faux pas dont il aurait sans doute bien du mal à se justifier. Elle brûlait de le lui demander en face, pour voir quelle serait sa réaction. Nierait-il en bloc invoquerait-il le hasard, ou brandirait-il comme bouclier l'intérêt de Julian pour ne pas répondre ? Non, il valait mieux attendre d'avoir quelque chose de plus solide à lui brandir sous le nez et le mettre échec et mat.

Et quelque chose de plus solide, elle devait pouvoir en trouver. A commencer par son propre instinct qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Ce visage, ou un homme lui ressemblant fortement. Un parent à lui, peut-être, qui aurait gravité autour de Julian ? Ce souvenir fugace datait au minimum d'une dizaine d'années, trop éloigné en tout cas pour qu'il s'agisse de lui en chair et en os : il devait sensiblement avoir l'âge de Julian, quinze ou seize ans, dix-huit au plus. Ce qui ne lui aurait guère fait plus de six ou sept ans à l'époque à laquelle elle situait ce souvenir. Ou bien sa mémoire lui jouait-elle de vilains tours ? Et où aurait-elle pu le croiser ? L'Autriche n'était pas vraiment un pays tourné vers la mer, elle ne s'y était pas rendue souvent, à part pour des réunions de travail ou une poignée d'occasions mondaines comme des concerts ou des réceptions. Il se disait musicien, peut-être n'était-il pas le seul dans sa famille ? Un frère aîné, un oncle, un cousin ?

C'était comme un puzzle dont il lui manquait des pièces, et dont celles qu'elle possédait ne collaient pas entre elles.

Dans la soirée, l'ordre fut donné à toute la domesticité de la villa de consigner les moindres faits et gestes de Sorrento, et de les lui rapporter.

Elle le laisserait en paix pour le moment, soit. Mais ce serait une paix armée.

A suivre ...


	16. Saison II - Chapitre 4

Ce fut une paix armée, certes, mais à mi-chemin entre guerre froide et coexistence pacifique. Hermione n'était pas décidée à lâcher un pouce de terrain face au jeune inconnu. Bien qu'il fût scrupuleusement surveillé par tout le personnel, elle ne put rien apprendre de nouveau sur lui, en tout cas rien qui confortât ses soupçons. Sorrento ne quittait pas le chevet de Julian et la sourde hostilité dont elle faisait preuve à son égard ne semblait guère le troubler. Son attention paraissait tout entière portée à Julian, et dès que celui-ci commença à émerger de l'état semi-comateux dans lequel il se trouvait depûis son retour, il s'installa tout bonnement dans la chambre du jeune armateur, dormant calé dans une bergère aussi confortablement que son dos le lui permettait. Si la première impulsion d'Hermione fut de le renvoyer manu militari dans ses quartiers, elle s'en abstint toutefois pour une raison toute simple : elle ne pouvait trouver meilleure occasion de l'avoir constamment à l'oeil, et se réjouissait doublement du réveil de Julian. Car aussi empressé et inquiet qu'il fût à l'égard de Julian, il ne pouvait lui échapper que plus le jeune homme donnait des signes de revenir à lui, plus il devenait nerveux. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait soi-disant rien à se reprocher, c'était pour le moins étrange …. Mais peu importait qu'il essayât de le cacher. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire – qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, d'après ses propres mots – Julian le lui apprendrait.

C'est donc dans cette douce optique qu'Hermione attendit le réveil de Julian. Elle ignorait encore à quel point elle allait être déçue.

La première brèche dans le mur de ses espoirs ne vint pourtant pas de l'Autrichien, mais de Julian. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait connaissance, il manifesta des signes d'agitation auxquels ni elle, ni le docteur Vrizakis ne s'attendaient.

- Ce sont sûrement des cauchemars, il n'a pas de fièvre, confirma le praticien. Rassurez-vous, ça ne met pas sa vie en danger. Ca va passer...

Hermione décocha à Sorrento un regard meurtrier qui lui promettait les pires souffrances s'il était lié à ces cauchemars de près ou de loin, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune homme, dont les yeux étaient obstinément tournés vers Julian. Et elle comprit qu'elle avait commis une grosse erreur de jugement à son propos : il ne la craignait pas. En revanche, ce qui allait se passer dans les heures à venir paraissait le terrorisait, à tel point qu'elle ne sut plus tout à coup si elle devait s'en réjouir, ou s'en effrayer, elle aussi.

Elle eut la réponse à cette question en fin de nuit. Encore quelques heures auparavant, elle se figurait que ce moment serait une fête, presque une résurrection.

Ce fut un retour brutal et cruel à la réalité.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un gémissement à peine audible, des battements de cils presque affolés, puis, enfin, un éclat de lumière s'allumant dans des prunelles d'un bleu incertain.

Hermione bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita vers le lit, son coeur battant la chamade.

- Julian !

Il semblait désorienté. Son regard errait sur ce qui l'entourait, sans rien accrocher.

- Je suis là, Julian, lui dit-elle doucement en caressant son front pour le rassurer.

Mais Julian ne parut s'apercevoir davantage de sa présence tout près de lui. Bien pire, il ébaucha un geste – sans doute inconscient – pour l'écarter. Interdite, elle se laissa faire. Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur, et sa rage explosa en un cri de douleur : c'était le jeune inconnu que Julian cherchait si désespérément. Pas elle.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite dura à peine le temps d'un éclair, pourtant cela allait bouleverser la vie de deux jeunes hommes, et celle d'Hermione par conséquent qui, réduite à l'état de simple témoin, n'en aurait l'explication que des années plus tard.

Sorrento, qui dormait, avait ouvert les yeux en entendant Hermione parler à Julian, et s'était dressé, pâle comme la mort. Il allait enfin savoir, après tout ce temps …. et il avait peur, atrocement peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent …. et le temps s'arrêta. Il y eut un instant d'incrédulité dans les yeux bleu-vert, qui se mua lentement en soulagement. Et du bonheur, aussi, tellement de bonheur, presque trop. Sorrento se sentit chanceler sous le coup de l'émotion.

Et soudain tout bascula. Un voile tomba sur les yeux de Julian, telle la hache du bourreau. Plus la moindre lumière dans les yeux, seulement le reflet d'un immense désespoir.

- Non, non …., murmura Sorrento anéanti.

La déception le foudroya, et il tomba à genoux près du lit où reposait Julian. Il avait cru sottement que les choses pouvaient être reprises là où elles avaient été laissées. Cruelle, folle erreur ! Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir espéré l'impossible. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, pas plus que réveiller les morts. Il aurait préféré avoir succombé sous les coups d'Andromède ou s'être noyé plutôt que de vivre ça.

Julian sanglotait nerveusement, les yeux clos, prostré en position foetale. Hermione caressait ses cheveux en un geste d'apaisement, en vain. Rien ne pourrait le soulager, à présent. Rien sauf ….

- Non, pas ça. Pas ça !

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il sortit, abandonnant Julian. 

Le jour se leva sur une aube grise.

Sorrento avait passé le reste de la nuit sur un coin de la terrasse, replié sur lui-même, à affronter sa conscience et ses souvenirs. Il se sentait vide, misérable, épuisé. Avec le réveil de Julian, un gouffre insondable s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et il savait que s'il ne le comblait pas, ce gouffre les aspirerait tous les deux. Son propre sort lui était plus indifférent que jamais, c'était même presque un soulagement. Mais Julian ?

Il n'avait jamais envisagé que les choses en arriveraient là. Devoir faire un choix.

Car il l'avait deviné dans ses yeux : Julian se souvenait de tout. De Poséidon, de la guerre sainte, du sacrifice des marinas, des milliers de morts innocentes qu'elle avait engendrés.

Et pire encore, il se souvenait _du reste_. 

Pourquoi hésites-tu, hein ? Pourquoi ne la prends-tu pas, cette décision ? Il n'y en a aucune autre possible, et tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su, au plus profond de toi. Que dois-tu écouter, ton coeur ou ta conscience ? Et qui es-tu vraiment : ce jeune homme qui ne vit que pour la musique, ou ce marina de Poséidon, prêt à défendre ses intérêts divins jusqu'au bout ? Crois-tu toujours être celui qu'elle aimé ? Elle est morte, bel et bien morte. Elle ne reviendra pas, on ne revient pas du royaume d'Hadès. Tu n'es pas Orphée, elle n'est pas Eurydice. Quand bien même, qu'aurais-tu eu à lui offrir ? Tes mains sont pleines de sang, et ton esprit ne connaîtra plus jamais le repos, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-la dormir, elle n'a jamais demandé autre chose. Tu te souviens de cette promesse ? C'est toi qui l'a rompue, pas elle …

- Ca va ?

Une voix près de lui le fit sursauter. C'était celle d'Hermione, penchée vers lui, qui le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Aucune hostilité non plus dans sa voix, seulement de la pitié, presque de la compassion.

- Oui, je crois, se força-t-il à dire.

- Vous devriez rentrer, il y a beaucoup de vent, vous allez attraper froid.

Il faillit lui répondre qu'une pneumonie, dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, aurait presque été la bienvenue, mais il se contenta d'une grimace qui se voulait sourire.

- Comment va monsieur Solo ?

- Le docteur Vrizakis a dû lui faire une piqûre, il était très agité.

C'était le moins qu'on pouvait craindre. A présent, il serait hanté pour le restant de sa vie par le souvenir de cette tragédie dans laquelle il avait eu un rôle déterminant. Combien de temps pourrait-il supporter cela ?

C'était un faux dilemme : les choses étaient d'une simplicité aveuglante. Sur un plateau de la balance, le fantôme d'une femme follement aimée, sur l'autre la vie d'un jeune homme innocent qu'il connaissait à peine.

Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il n'y en aurait jamais. Alors autant trancher dans le vif, tout de suite, et tant pis si ça faisait mal. Et après …. il n'y avait pas d'après.

Il se redressa et fit face à Hermione.

- Je dois vous parler. Vous allez m'écouter, et ne pas me poser de questions ….

- Mais …., commença-t-elle à protester.

- Si vous aimez Julian, vous ferez ce que je vous dis. J'agis uniquement dans son intérêt, et il m'en coûte plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. D'accord ?

Effrayée autant par la gravité du ton qu'il employait que par son expression torturée, elle hocha la tête. Elle avait été convaincue que le réveil de Julian serait la fin du cauchemar …. mais ça avait été tout le contraire. A bout de forces, elle renonçait à combattre celui qui lui avait paru être un ennemi. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien – et Yiannis n'était plus là – autant s'en remettre à ce mystérieux jeune homme dont elle continuait pourtant à se méfier, mais qui lui faisait entrevoir une faible lueur d'espoir. Après tout, si le diable s'était présenté en lui proposant un marché au prix de son âme, elle aurait accepté.

- Je vais aller voir quelqu'un qui peut aider monsieur Solo. Je ne peux vous dire ni son nom, ni les liens qui les unissent. Sachez seulement que c'est la seule personne au monde qui peut à présent le sauver. Toutefois, rien ne me certifie que cette personne acceptera ce que j'ai à lui demander. Et – il marqua un temps d'arrêt – il se peut que je ne revienne jamais. Si c'était le cas, dites-lui que …

Sa gorge se noua malgré tous ses efforts.

- …. que je n'avais jamais voulu l'abandonner. Il comprendra. 

Il n'eut pas le courage de partir sans lui dire adieu.

Tassé sur lui-même, Julian dormait d'un sommeil drogué qui ne parvenait pas à effacer le désespoir de ses traits. Le calmant que lui avait injecté le docteur l'empêchait certainement de gaspiller ses maigres forces à se débattre contre les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient, mais derrière ces paupières closes, son esprit luttait toujours contre la folie et le désespoir. Rien n'était résolu. Il arriverait un jour où les drogues, aussi puissantes soient-elles, ne suffiraient plus à le protéger de lui-même. Saga des Gémeaux, un demi-dieu pourtant, en était le douloureux exemple. Alors qu'adviendrait-il d'un malheureux être humain livré à lui-même ?

Sorrento le regarda en silence un long moment, conscient qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais. La colère des dieux pouvait être terrible, et toute miséricordieuse que fût Athéna, sa vie serait sans doute le prix de son implication dans la guerre sainte qui venait de s'achever. Il était prêt à le payer. La seule chose qui lui importait était de plaider la cause de Julian Solo. Mais pour cela il aurait besoin d'une monnaie d'échange. Et cette précieuse carte, la seule qu'il pouvait désormais jouer, il ne savait pas où la chercher, à supposer seulement qu'elle existât encore ...

- Quoi qu'il arrive, puisses-tu me pardonner un jour.

Doucement, comme il s'était agi d'une pieuse relique, il prit la main émaciée qui gisait entre les plis des draps. La chevalière frappée du trident luisait faiblement à son majeur. Il la porta à ses lèvres, puis s'en alla vers son destin.

A suivre ... ( et j'aime beaucoup les reviews ! )


	17. Saison II - Chapitre 5

Presque trois heures maintenant qu'il le cherchait. Et rien. Strictement aucun indice. Pourtant il avait passé au peigne fin toute la côte aux alentours de la résidence Solo. S'il se cachait, il ne pouvait pas être loin.

Quand le Sanctuaire sous-marin de l'empereur Poséidon s'était effondré, Sorrento n'avait pas eu le temps de « s'assurer » du sort de Kanon des Gémeaux, ce traître qui avait infiltré les Marinas de Poséidon sous le déguisement du général Dragon des Mers et causé à lui seul une très longue, trop longue liste de morts. Sa dernière vision du monde sous-marin avait été celle d' Athéna formant une bulle protectrice pour ses guerriers avant que la vague déferlante ne le happe. Ensuite, le noir complet. Il n'avait recouvré ses esprits que plus tard, sur la plage, près du corps inanimé de Julian Solo, réincarnation divine de l'Empereur des Sept Mers redevenu simple mortel.

La survie du jeune homme avait été sa priorité, et remettant à plus tard sa chasse à l'homme, il avait porté Julian inconscient jusqu'à sa villa, où il l'avait confié aux bons soins des domestiques qui ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux de voir enfin réapparaître leur jeune maître, porté disparu depuis de longs jours, et vivant de surcroît !

Pourtant, si lui et Julian avaient échoué près d'ici après l'effondrement du Sanctuaire de Poséidon, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il en ait été de même pour Kanon – ou son cadavre. Mais il ne trouva rien, ni corps, ni trace de sang , ni même de pas dans le sable. Ce maudit imposteur ne s'était quand même pas volatilisé ? Avait-il servi d'encas aux poissons ? Après tout, il ne méritait rien d'autre !

Sorrento était sur le point de croire que ç'avait été le cas lorsque son cosmos perçut soudain une faible vibration. Kanon ! Ce sale traître était donc toujours en vie ? Ses cinq sens soudain en alerte, il tenta de déterminer d'où cela provenait. Pas très loin, légèrement sur sa gauche, derrière ces rochers. Il les escalada, et parvint à une petite crique, invisible depuis la plage. Il la balaya du regard. Aucune trace du fugitif. Pourtant, il ressentait toujours cette vibration, et plus intensément que tout à l'heure ; il devait donc être sur le bon chemin. Ses longs doigts de musicien se crispèrent sur sa flûte, et il continua d'avancer avec prudence. Il connaissait trop Kanon, à présent, pour ne pas savoir qu'il y avait tout à craindre de cet homme. Même blessé, il devait encore être puissant et dangereux. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'un homme comme lui pouvait succomber d'un coup de trident, même divin, dans la poitrine ?

- Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un serpent, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents, c'est de lui couper la tête …

Kanon avait peut-être survécu à l'enfer de la prison du Cap Sounion, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte !

Progressant pas à pas, il finit par le débusquer. Kanon gisait sur le ventre sur une langue de sable entre deux rochers qui le dissimulaient aux regards. Ses vêtements, déjà en piteux état avant même qu'il ne soit emporté par la furie des eaux, n'étaient plus que lambeaux et découvraient de larges zones de peau tuméfiée, lacérée, déchirée. L'océan ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau en le rejetant contre cette côte et en le ballottant au gré des vagues tel un vulgaire fétu de paille. On aurait dit qu'il s'était vengé de la destruction de l'empire sous-marin.

Découvrir l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde dans ce triste état ne causa aucune joie à Sorrento. De la colère, du mépris, de la pitié presque, mais de la joie, non. Il ne s'était pas félicité non plus de la mort des guerriers divins de la princesse Hilda de Polaris – et sa conscience, maintenant qu'il savait qu'eux aussi avaient été le jouet de ce complot sordide, s'en trouvait un peu apaisée.

Et pourtant cet homme avait fait de lui un assassin !

Il le contempla un instant en silence. Kanon semblait à demi-mort. Mais lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras du bout du pied, il eut un gémissement à peine audible et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Ainsi, tu es toujours en vie, dit seulement Sorrento d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Kanon mit un long moment à réagir. Etait-il réellement si diminué physiquement, ou essayait-il de l'amadouer ? L'Autrichien jugea préférable de ne pas relâcher sa garde. La moindre erreur face à un adversaire de cette trempe pouvait lui coûter la vie. Le Grec finit par tourner péniblement la tête vers lui et, ouvrant les yeux, esquissa un sourire crispé par la douleur.

- Tu viens exécuter la sentence ?, demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix étouffée.

Sorrento ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lever son bras armé de sa flûte vers le ciel. Kanon suivit d'un regard exempt de toute émotion cette main prête à s'abattre sur lui comme la colère divine.

- Attends … Ai-je droit à une dernière volonté, comme tout condamné à mort ?

Rien d'ironique dans son ton, ni de provocateur. Au contraire, il paraissait incroyablement détaché, résigné sur son sort.

- Dis toujours.

Pour toute réponse, Kanon, au prix d'un douloureux effort, passa un bras au-dessus de sa tête, et, écartant doucement l'opulente chevelure qui ondulait dans son dos jusqu'à mi-cuisses, dénuda une nuque d'une fragilité insoupçonnée.

- Un coup, un seul …

A bout de forces, il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente du coup de grâce.

Mais rien ne vint.

Sorrento était resté figé dans la même position, bras en l'air, prêt à briser d'un seul coup de flûte la nuque offerte. Les Dieux savaient combien ce traître l'avait mérité ! Athéna et Poséidon avaient tous deux failli mourir à cause de ses ambitions démesurées, pas un seul des guerriers divins d'Asgard n'avait survécu, ni aucun général de l'empereur des mers lui excepté, les chevaliers de bronze avaient dû endurer mille souffrances, et il préférait ne pas penser au nombre probablement incroyablement élevé et encore inconnu de victimes innocentes qui avaient péri aux quatre coins du monde dans les raz-de-marée et les inondations !

… Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas !

Une boule enserrait sa gorge comme dans un étau, tandis des larmes de rage brouillaient son regard et coulaient sur ses joues. Il était furieux contre lui-même : combien fallait-il donc de morts et de sang versé pour qu'il juge un homme assez méprisable pour ne pas mériter un procès ? Il n'avait donc aucun cœur, puisqu'il était incapable de venger les victimes de ce monstre ! En définitive, il ne valait guère mieux que lui !

Son flûte, lancée avec violence contre les rochers, fit entendre un son clair et vint rouler sur le sable tout près de Kanon. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Sorrento pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser sa flûte, sa décision était prise.

- Lève-toi !, ordonna-t-il à Kanon, qui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement.

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Sorrento le poussa du pied. En vain. Il s'agenouilla alors à côté de lui, et, le prenant par une épaule, le souleva. La tête de Kanon plongea vers le bas, comme désarticulée. Il avait perdu connaissance.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Sorrento aperçut la large tache sombre sous lui. Le sable de la plage avait bu tout son sang.

Ce fut un grand moment dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire : un général de Poséidon, demandant le plus poliment du monde à être reçu par Athéna en personne, et ce seulement quelques jours après le terrible combat qui avait opposé les deux déités ! Il y avait de quoi s'interroger.

Surtout que ledit général n'arrivait pas les mains vides. Il y eut bien des murmures dans son dos, tandis qu'il escaladait, imperturbable, les marches du grand escalier du Sanctuaire. A plusieurs reprises, il entendit un nom maudit en ces lieux : Saga …

Sorrento ne jugea pas utile de relever l'erreur des braves gens qui le dévisageaient d'un air d'effroi tout en se demandant pourquoi les chevaliers d'or n'intervenaient pas pour chasser l'intrus. Celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, plus mort que vif, n'était pas Saga, mais son jumeau, Kanon. Visiblement, ici, personne ne connaissait son existence. L'ex-général Dragon des Mers n'avait donc pas menti lorsqu'il avait fait état de son adolescence vécue dans l'ombre de son frère.

Mais après tout, le passé de Kanon ne le regardait pas, et son futur encore moins. D'autres s'en chargeraient légitimement à sa place. C'était dans cette intention qu'il était venu jusqu'ici.

Il s'était attendu à une hostilité larvée, après les récents évènements, mais il n'en fut rien. Lorsqu'il atteignit le Palais où se trouvait Athéna – il pouvait sentir son cosmos, doux et puissant comme à l'accoutumée – les gardes présentèrent les armes. On avait dû leur faire le mot dès qu'il s'était présenté au bas des marches.

Saori Kido se tenait dans la salle du Trône, une majesté innée émanant d'elle. Elle _était_ Athéna jusqu'au bout des ongles, bien plus que Julian Solo avait jamais été Poséidon. Sorrento s'arrêta, intimidé malgré lui. Comment avait-il pu porter les armes contre elle ? Jamais il ne pourrait effacer cette faute.

Saori invita Sorrento à s'approcher d'un petit signe de tête. Des deux côtés du tapis rouge , se tenaient, très dignes, quatre chevaliers d'or. Un cinquième, un étrange personnage dépourvu de sourcils et au front incrusté de deux points tout comme le drôle de gamin qui avait apporté au chevalier du Dragon l'armure de la Balance pendant la bataille occupait la partie de l'estrade située à la droite d'Athéna – le futur Grand Pope , maître du Sanctuaire, sans doute.

- Sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire, Sorrento de Sirène, dit Athéna.

Il ne répondit rien, et continua d'avancer dans sa direction, son fardeau humain dans les bras. A sa droite, un chevalier d'or eut un mouvement de méfiance.

- Milo, je t'en prie, souffla à côté de lui son collègue, un longiligne jeune homme blond aux paupières closes.

Sorrento préféra faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et alla déposer Kanon aux pieds de la déesse.

- Je vous amène celui qui est responsable de cette guerre et de tous ces morts, Majesté, et le confie à votre Justice, quelle qu'elle soit. Et je viens aussi pour implorer votre pardon.

Il mit un genou en terre devant elle en signe de respect.

- Que veux-tu dire, Sorrento ? Mon pardon , tu l'as, et tu le sais bien. Comme tous ceux qui sont morts dans cette bataille, que ce soit à Asgard ou dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, tu as été dupé par Kanon.

- Je ne parle pas de cela, Majesté. Je suis venu vous supplier de me pardonner de n'avoir pas été capable d'éliminer ce traître. Je voulais le faire … mais je n'ai pas pu.

Athéna sourit.

- Tu voudrais donc que je te pardonne d'avoir eu un geste d'humanité ?

- Il a essayé de vous tuer, Majesté !

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'il m'a protégée de son corps pour expier sa faute.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit franchement Athéna. Mais la question trouvera peut-être une réponse d'elle-même, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triste en regardant l'homme à demi-mort qui gisait à ses pieds.

Elle se tourna vers le chevalier aux longs cheveux mauve qui se tenait immobile près d'elle.

- Mu, veux-tu bien t'occuper de lui ?

- A vos ordres, Majesté, fut la réponse, prononcée d'un ton neutre qui n'échappa pas à Sorrento.

Le chevalier du Bélier souleva avec précaution Kanon et quitta la pièce, sans que les autres daignent s'intéresser un tant soit peu de son sort. Apparemment, les chevaliers d'or étaient loin d'accueillir celui qui était presque un des leurs à bras ouverts …

- C'est très courageux à toi d'être venu ici, dit Athéna d'un ton sans animosité.

- Je ne suis pas venu de gaieté de coeur, pour être honnête, avoua Sorrento.

- Ca, on s'en doute !, s'écria dans son dos une voix acide. Au moins ça nous évitera de te courir après !

- Milo !, fit aussitôt une autre voix plus douce.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Shaka, avec tes théories de l'amour du prochain et autre fadaises. Ce zèbre-là est en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé, et tu voudrais que je reste tranquille dans mon coin, à faire du tricot en sirotant une tasse de thé peut-être ?

- On ne t'en demande pas tant, intervint Athéna d'un ton ferme. J'apprécie ta loyauté, Milo, et je t'en remercie. Mais j'apprécierais tout autant que tu me laisses régler la partie diplomatique de toute cette affaire, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! Le Marina de la Sirène est venu ici sans intentions belliqueuses, pour autant que je sache, et j'entends qu'il ne soit pas inquiété de quelque manière que ce soit tant qu'il sera dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Suis-je bien claire ?

Oui, elle était bien claire, et Milo acquiesça de mauvaise grâce sans se donner la peine de réprimer un grognement.

- Comment va Julian ?, s'enquit Saori. Puisque tu ne sembles pas craindre pour ta propre vie en venant ici – et tu as raison d'ailleurs – c'est pour lui que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sorrento surprit une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Elle semblait avoir une réelle affection pour le jeune homme. Lors de la bataille, quand ses chevaliers l'avaient pris pour cible, elle avait fait tout son possible pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé, voire tué. Comment aurait-elle pu sacrifier un innocent ?

- Physiquement, il va le mieux possible compte tenu des circonstances, d'après le médecin. Mais …

Sa phrase mourut dans un soupir éloquent.

- Je vois ..., fit Athéna en baissant les yeux.

Cette compassion dont elle témoignait envers Julian ( et même envers Kanon, qui était mille fois bien plus coupable ) encouragea Sorrento à jouer carte sur table.

- Majesté, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, bien que je ne sois pas digne que vous y répondiez favorablement. Mais je ne repartirai pas d'ici sans votre réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, et si le prix à payer est celui de ma tête, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un oh scandalisé jaillit dans son dos. Encore ce chevalier d'or pour le moins agité et vindicatif qui faisait des siennes. Athéna le rappela à l'ordre d'un coup d'oeil sévère, et reporta son attention sur Sorrento.

- Tu parles bien gravement ...

- Je parle comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'espoir et par conséquent plus rien à perdre.

- Est-ce dans cette intention que tu as ramené Kanon au Sanctuaire ?

- J'avoue avoir pensé qu'il pouvait être un ... argument de poids dans notre négociation.

- Eh bien, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. Tu peux parler sans crainte.

Sorrento prit une profonde inspiration. De la façon dont il présenterait les choses dépendait la suite de son existence, et encore, c'était l'aspect le plus négligeable de la chose.

- Je viens vous demander la grâce d'un jeune homme dont le seul tort a été d'avoir été choisi par Poséidon pour être sa réincarnation.

- Je vois ... il se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Saori Kido était une jeune femme intelligente, et elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Sans doute en ce moment même se demandait-elle comment elle aurait réagi, si elle n'avait pas été choisie pour accueillir l'âme d'une déesse miséricordieuse mais d'un dieu ivre de sang et de pouvoir.

- Tu veux que j'efface ses souvenirs, si je comprends bien, et lui permette de reprendre sa vie d'avant ?

- Vous seule avez ce pouvoir. Si vous refusez, Julian mourra.

Sa voix tremblait, et il était effrayé par ses propres paroles. Elles étaient à double tranchant : moralement, bien sûr, c'était lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge en rejettant implicitement sur elle les conséquences d'un refus – autrement dit la mort d'un innocent. Mais elle pouvait – et il ne crevait de peur – voir les choses sous un angle tout autre, nettement plus dangereux : la mort du dernier des Solo lui apporterait l'assurance que plus jamais Poséidon ne pourrait se dresser contre elle, ni dans 200 ans, ni dans 10.000. Une vie sacrifiée pour combien de vies futures sauvées ? Toute sage et miséricordieuse qu'elle soit, son intérêt et celui de l'humanité toute entière n'étaient-ils pas de laisser couler le sang de Julian ?

Tête baissée, elle restait silencieuse. Sorrento comprit, et ferma les yeux pour lui cacher ses larmes. Ca n'avait servi à rien qu'il cherche et trouve Kanon, qu'il le ramène ici comme monnaie d'échange. Il avait foulé aux pieds sa dignité de Marina aussi bien que d'homme pour rien. Elle n'interviendrait pas, n'effacerait pas les souvenirs de Julian, le laisserait lentement sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir jusqu'à ce que ...

- Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir dérangée, Majesté, se força-t-il à dire d'une voix sans timbre. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter. Adieu.

Il s'inclina en une révérence raide et, tournant les talons, s'éloigna, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sous les hautes voûtes du Palais.

Personne ne souffla mot – pas même le dénommé Milo. Jamais Sorrento ne s'était senti aussi seul, ni misérable.

- Attends !

Il se figea, surpris. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à lui dire, après cette fin de non-recevoir ? Justifier sa décision ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin, il ne la blâmait pas, la comprenait dans une certaine mesure. Quant à tout le reste, cela lui paraissait si futile qu'il aurait presque pu en rire.

Il lui fit face, prêt à s'entendre dire qu'il était aux arrêts ou qu'il allait être exécuté sur-le-champ pour crimes de lèse-majesté.

- Dis-moi, Sorrento, que signifie Julian Solo pour toi ?

La question était ambiguë et terriblement complexe. Sa réponse ne pouvait que l'être elle aussi. Il réfléchit longuement, pesant ses mots sans être sûr de les avoir trouvés. Il y avait toutes ces choses qu'elle savait ... et celles ignorées d'elle, et qui le resteraient, enfouies dans le secret de son coeur. Elle n'avait pas à les connaître.

- Il est ma repentance, Majesté.

Est-ce cela qui la convainquit ? Elle ne le lui dit pas, pas plus qu'elle n'évoqua ses propres raisons d'accepter sa demande. Sorrento était pourtant conscient que ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère, et que les conséquences pouvaient en être lourdes, non seulement pour lui et Julian, mais aussi pour elle-même. Car qui savait sur quoi pouvait mener le fait qu'un dieu soit intervenu dans les affaires d'un autre sans son consentement ? C'était de la diplomatie sur une corde raide, qui pouvait très bien déclencher une levée de boucliers sur l'Olympe. Athéna n'avait pas une grande marge de manoeuvre, et pouvait se voir reprocher son implication aussi bien que sa passivité ... dans les deux cas et compte tenu de l'inflammabilité propre aux caractères olympiens, cela pouvait suffire à mettre le feu aux poudres.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot face à la longue silhouette enveloppée d'une mante qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'il revint. Sorrento avait jugé préférable qu'elle ignorât l'identité de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait probablement croisée lors de la réception donnée pour les 16 ans de Julian, et aurait pu aisément la reconnaître. Il ne la débarrassa de sa mante que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux au chevet de Julian, porte hermétiquement fermée à clé derrière eux.

Elle était une déesse : pour elle, ce ne serait que l'affaire de dix secondes. Dix secondes et tout serait terminé. Vraiment terminé, sans possibilité de retour en arrière, se dit Sorrento pour se donner du courage, alors qu'au plus profond de lui, quelque chose hurlait qu'il pouvait encore tout arrêter, reprendre les choses où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

Mais il y avait Julian. Et pour ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine, il devait pousser une déesse à commettre l'irréparable. Les regrets, il en aurait, il lui faudrait vivre avec. Dix secondes, dix petites secondes, qui le séparaient du néant.

- Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, se martela-t-il en la voyant se pencher sur Julian et poser la main sur son front.

Athéna ferma les yeux, et il comprit soudain qu'elle "lisait" la mémoire de Julian avant de l'effacer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle fasse cela. Machinalement, ses ongles griffèrent le tissu de son costume. Et si ... et si elle devinait tout ? Son coeur s'emballa.

Il n'eut pas à attendre pour le savoir. A peine eut-elle clos les paupières qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles immenses envahies par la surprise et le doute. Et le regard altier qu'elle tourna vers lui eût intimidé n'importe qui.

- Tu m'as trompée, Sorrento, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Non, Majesté, non.

Il secoua la tête, des larmes au bord des cils.

- Tu sais pourquoi de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla le jeune Autrichien, la mort dans l'âme.

- Alors explique-toi : pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

- Parce que ça n'a aucune importance pour vous.

- Si, ça en a une. J'ai une conscience, et ce que tu me demandes de faire est mal ...

- Non, Majesté, ce n'est pas mal. Si vous le faites, vous sauvez la vie de Julian Solo.

- Mais il n'y a pas que sa vie en jeu, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et même davantage. Je ne peux pas effacer sa mémoire à partir de l'instant où Thétis lui a révélé qui il était sans effacer le reste. Tout le reste !

- Je sais, murmura-t-il avec une grimace amère.

- C'est vraiment cela que tu veux ?

- Que je veux ? Oh, Majesté ! Je serais prêt à me prosterner devant Hadès lui-même s'il m'offrait une autre alternative ... en avez-vous une autre ?

- Non.

- Alors faites-le, je vous en supplie.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors je saurai vous y contraindre.

C'était clairement une menace, mais Athéna ne s'effraya pas. Elle était de loin plus puissante que lui, et savait qu'il ne mettrait pas son projet à exécution. Il était plus désespéré que dangereux.

- Essaie plutôt de me convaincre ...

- Que puis-je vous dire que vous ne sachiez déjà ?

- Tes raisons.

- Que vous importent mes raisons ? Ce n'est pas ma vie qui est en jeu ici.

- Le crois-tu vraiment ?

Rien ne lui échappait, décidément. Sorrento éclata d'un long rire nerveux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- J'ai su que j'allais la perdre au moment-même où je l'ai retrouvée, dit-il seulement.

- Tu l'as aimée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jusqu'à la folie, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il y avait un tel accent de sincérité et de désespoir dans sa voix qu'Athéna en fut ébranlée.

- Faites-le, Majesté. Il faut laisser dormir les morts.

Il avait raison. Il fallait laisser dormir les morts, refermer les portes ouvertes. Faire la paix avec le passé, si c'était possible. Il n'était peut-être pas d'essence divine, contrairement à elle, mais c'était lui qui avait raison.

Dix secondes plus tard, la page était tournée à tout jamais.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Veux-tu que j'efface tes souvenirs, à toi aussi ?

- Non. Mais je vous suis reconnaissant de votre proposition.

- Et moi navrée que tu la refuses . Tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Tu vas souffrir ...

Il eut un pâle sourire.

- Accepter eût été choisir la facilité.

- Tu n'as pas à expier pour les fautes d'autres, Sorrento.

- Ce n'est pas mon but.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : laisser dormir les morts. Mais l'oublier, je ne le veux pas. Les souvenirs, c'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle à présent ... 

**A suivre ...**

**Petite note : ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu Grandeur et Déchéance auront peut-être reconnu le premier chapitre. Lorsque j'ai écrit la scène d'ouverture de GetD, j'avais déjà cette fic-ci en tête. J'ai juste changé quelques éléments, apporté des rajoûts, pour l'intégrer à nouveau. Pas par flemme, mais parce qu'elle convenait parfaitement à mon avis. Je voulais à l'époque intégrer davantage Sorrento et Julian dans GetD, mais ça aurait fait une fic trop longue et trop complexe - au final elle ne fait que 48 chapitres, hein !**

**Bon, maintenant que notre cher Julian est purgé de ses souvenirs, on va pouvoir lui faire reprendre une vie banale de milliardaire, non ?**

**Allez, laissez-moi tout plein de reviews, je vous adore !**


	18. Saison II - Chapitre 6

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, Hermione ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ?

Julian émergeait graduellement, et se sentait bizarre. Pas aussi bizarre qu'Hermione, toutefois, qui le dévorait du regard comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts.

- Dieu soit loué, vous reprenez enfin vos esprits !

Il se redressa péniblement sur un coude. Mauvaise idée, tout commença à tourbillonner autour de lui, et il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, au bord de la nausée. Sa tête lui semblait à la fois vide et terriblement lourde, comme lorsqu'on se réveille en sursaut après un cauchemar.

L'inévitable question ne tarda pas à surgir.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Il blémit et fixa Hermione avec une intensité effrayante.

- Doukas ?

La jeune femme sursauta presque à la seule évocation de ce nom, et Sorrento, tapi dans un coin hors du champ de vision de Julian, comprit qu'il n'évoquait pas de bons souvenirs. Ce n'était certainement pas un ami de la famille, il lui suffisait de se rappeler la façon dont elle l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il avait ramené Julian à la villa, en croyant qu'il lui était lié de près ou de loin.

- Non, non. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je vous le jure. Vous avez dû faire une mauvaise chute, et perdre connaissance. Vous avez une coupure au front.

Le jeune homme paraissait sceptique. Avec précaution, il se tâta le crâne du bout des doigts.

- Ah ..., fit-il seulement.

Et, tranquillisé, il ferma les yeux.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, dit-il au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'Hermione aussi bien que Sorrento croyaient qu'il avait succombé au sommeil.

- Vous vous rappelez votre fête d'anniversaire ?

- Oui. J'ai discuté avec tout un tas de personnes, puis je suis sorti prendre l'air. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur ... je me souviens avoir parlé avec quelqu'un sur la terrasse. Cette princesse japonaise ... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah, la princesse Kido, c'est ça.

Sorrento se sentit se liquéfier. Julian se souvenait de Saori Kido ! La panique le saisit. Et si Athéna l'avait trompé, si elle n'avait pas effacé la mémoire de Julian ? Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt, mais les desseins des dieux étaient impénétrables au commun des mortels comme lui.

- Hum, je devais avoir bu un peu trop de champagne, fit soudain Julian en se rembrunissant, et Sorrento comprit qu'il était en train de se remémorer sa demande en mariage et la fin de non-recevoir qui avait blessé son amour-propre. Tant mieux, cela allait dans son sens en confortant la thèse de la chute.

- Vous rappelez-vous ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?, l'interrogea Hermione.

La question, si elle était somme toute naturelle, n'était pas si anodine qu'elle le paraissait : elle essayait d'en savoir plus sur Sorrento et son rôle dans cette histoire également. Le regard en coin qu'elle lui jeta le lui confirma.

- Je suis parti à pied vers le temple. Il y avait de la lumière là-bas, j'ai trouvé ça étrange. On ne peut pas voir les lumières de Legrena de la terrasse. Je voulais voir ce que ça pouvait bien être.

- Et ... ?

- Ensuite, je ne sais pas. Le chemin est mauvais, avec tous ces rochers. J'ai dû tomber à ce moment-là. Ca m'apprendra à avoir la main leste sur le champagne !, soupira Julian en riant à demi. Mais comment suis-je revenu ici ?

- C'est Monsieur qui vous a trouvé sur la plage de la crique.

Et elle désigna du regard Sorrento, qui se raidit. Lui et elle avaient eu une courte conversation juste après le départ de la mystérieuse visiteuse, et il lui avait demandé de ne pas faire part de son rôle dans cette affaire à Julian lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui. Il lui avait promis qu'il partirait aussitôt rassuré sur son état, et que plus jamais elle n'entendrait parler de lui. Elle aurait dû s'estimer satisfaite, et voilà qu'à la première occasion, elle le trahissait, alors qu'elle aurait pu se contenter d'une réponse évasive !

Il rongea son frein tout en donnant le change à Julian. Il n'avait guère le choix.

- Il ne me reste qu'à vous remercier, Monsieur. Excusez-moi, mais je fais honte à tous mes devoirs d'hôte, je ne me souviens pas de votre nom. Il y avait tant de monde à la réception !

Il pensait visiblement que Sorrento figurait au nombre des invités conviés à fêter son anniversaire. Bonne chose, car il lui eût été difficile de justifier sa présence sur la plage d'une propriété privée en pleine nuit. Et puisqu'Hermione avait avancé un pion dans la partie d'échecs qui se jouait entre eux deux, autant ne pas la décevoir et faire de même. Il n'allait pas la laisser lui mettre le dos au mur.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent tous deux à nouveau connaissance.

A aucun moment, ni Hermione si Sorrento ne jugèrent utile de préciser à Julian que ce n'était pas quelques heures qu'il avait été porté disparu, mais quelques jours. 

Il avait bien l'intention de repartir pour Vienne le plus tôt possible, mais Julian insista pour qu'il reste quelque temps à la villa. Il semblait ravi d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec qui parler. Tous deux avaient beaucoup de points et de goûts communs. Nés la même année – Julian était plus âgé d'à peine six mois – appartenant à un milieu social relativement identique même si la famille Von Eppenstein-Walbeck ne pouvait en rien se prémunir de l'aura et de la fortune des Solo, ils ne pouvaient que s'entendre, si bien que le vouvoiement céda vite le pas au tutoiement.

Julian aimait la musique, encore qu'il confessât être un très médiocre pianiste, aussi fut-il ravi lorsque Hermione fit allusion aux talents de Sorrento.

- Julian, Monsieur vous a-t-il dit qu'il était musicien ?, lâcha-t-elle soudain dans la conversation, et Sorrento devina aussitôt que ce n'était pas anodin.

- Oh, vraiment ? De quel instrument ?

- La flûte traversière, répondit le jeune musicien, non sans une certaine appréhension.

- Vous nous jouerez bien quelque chose ?, lança sournoisement Hermione, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

Sorrento se crispa. Et si Julian gardait des bribes, même infimes de ce qui s'était passé dans le royaume sous-marin ? Si le seul son de sa flûte suffisait à faire ressurgir des souvenirs ? Elle jouait sans le savoir avec le feu ...

- Je n'ai pas mon instrument avec moi, répondit-il avec précipitation pour couper court à cette conversation qui s'aventurait sur un terrain par trop glissant.

- Mais si, rassurez-vous. Vous avez de la chance, Nikolaos a retrouvé votre flûte par hasard en se promenant sur la plage ! Elle était entre deux rochers ...

Les yeux roses de Sorrento s'étrécirent. Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Ca ne pouvait pas en être un. Il avait trop bien dissimulé sa flûte pour qu'on la trouve ainsi, "par hasard". Seul quelqu'un venant dans un but bien précis – celui de chercher et de trouver – avait pu mettre la main dessus, car à part des coquillages, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à trouver sur une plage lorsqu'on se promenait. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était elle qui avait envoyé Nikolaos enquêter là-bas. Et elle ne s'en cachait même pas. "Je finirai bien par savoir ce que tu faisais sur cette plage, et comment tu y es venu", promettaient ses yeux sombres dardés sur lui. Pour ce qui était de l'obstination et de l'esprit tordu, elle était un croisement génétique inédit et improbable entre une mère poule, une harpie et un certain Dragon des Mers de sa connaissance.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. 

Les Solo étaient surnommés les Médicis grecs, et Sorrento ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Julian devait encore se reposer fréquemment, ce qui laissa amplement à Hermione le temps de lui faire les honneurs de la villa. Encore le mot de villa convenait-il mal à ce qui s'apparentait davantage à un musée. L'année précédente, lors d'un concert à Rome, Sorrento et ses camarades avaient mis à profit leur temps libre en visitant celui du Vatican, et force était de constater que la villa de la famille Solo n'avait rien à lui envier. Partout des oeuvres d'art, tableaux, sculptures, objets précieux, tentures ou tapis à ne savoir où poser le regard. Et encore, seule une partie infime des acquisitions faites au cours des siècles par les différentes générations était ici. Le reste était soi dans des musées à titre de dépôt, quelquefois même de don, soit en milieu protégé pour assurer leur conservation lorsqu'il s'agissait d'objets trop fragiles pour être exposés.

En tant qu'Autrichien, Sorrento avait un goût artistique développé, mais là, il faisait face à une véritable avalanche de chefs-d'oeuvre de toutes les époques et origines. Et chose surprenante, Hermione se révéla un guide passionné et passionnant, lui donnant des détails, répondant à ses questions sans le moindre sous-entendu. Elle semblait avoir rangé son hostilité dans sa poche, et déployait comme un étendart sa fierté de travailler pour cette prestigieuse famille, tout comme les domestiques de la villa, Sorrento s'en rendit vite compte.

Mais ce parallèle entre les Solo et les Médicis ne s'entendait pas qu'au sens strictement artistique. Il l'était aussi au sens humaniste, et plus inquiétant, au sens plus sombre de leur histoire. Les Médicis avaient été de riches banquiers, immensément puissants, et une telle puissante ne s'appuyait en pleine Renaissance que sur le sang et la violence.

Un après-midi, alors que Julian se reposait, il flânait dans la grande galerie qui reliait deux ailes de la villa, quand il fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par Hermione.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ?

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, et sans nul doute elle avait prémédité son coup.

- Oh, fit-il avec un geste vague. Je regardais ce portrait.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux en face d'un portrait en pied qui devait bien mesurer quatre mètres sur trois, et occupait une des places d'honneur de la galerie.

- Et un simple portrait vous fait cet effet ?

- Je le trouve touchant.

- Parce qu'il est différent des autres ?

" Différent ", c'était le mot. Sans être un expert, il était facile à dater d'après les vêtements de ceux qu'il représentait : une femme brune en robe à paniers de taffetas d'un ton pêche délicat, rehaussée de broderies et de rubans, enveloppant de ses bras un enfant blond qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, et avec sur son visage déjà marqué par la maturité une expression de bonheur intense. Elle était assise dans une bergère moelleuse, les pieds reposant sur un coussin, le garçonnet sur les genoux, et derrière, comme veillant sur eux, un homme qui devait être leur époux et père ( en tout cas à en juger par la ressemblance entre l'enfant et l'homme ), vêtu d'un justaucorps vert amande et d'une chemise dont le jabot formait sous son menton une mousse légère. Son regard, d'un bleu vif comme celui du petit garçon, débordait de fierté. Derrière eux, dans le lointain, on pouvait deviner la forme reconnaissable entre mille du temple de Poséidon.

Rien dans ce portrait de famille de l'austérité empesée et codifiée de cette époque, avec leurs poses figées et artificielles qui confinaient souvent au ridicule. Non, juste un portrait intimiste, commandé pour le cercle familial, tout comme celui qu'il avait vu en bas dans le bureau de Yiannis Solo, le représentant avec Julian.

- Ils ont l'air heureux ...

- En effet, admit Hermione. Mais ne dites pas ça à Julian.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout enfant, il ne pouvait pas traverser cette galerie sans pleurer. Certains de ces portraits sont assez sinistres, je veux bien l'admettre, mais tout de même ! Même encore maintenant, il est réticent à y venir, comme s'il y voyait des fantômes.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Les enfants ont des peurs étranges, quelquefois.

- Savez-vous qui c'est ?, demanda Sorrento d'un ton un peu trop appuyé pour être naturel.

- Suivez-moi.

Elle le conduisit dans une autre pièce, qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée, la bibliothèque de la villa. Un temple d'un tout autre genre que celui qui se dressait sur le cap, dédié celui-ci à la connaissance et au savoir. Il devait bien y avoir dix-mille livres sagement alignés sur les étagères qui recouvraient les murs sur deux niveaux. Le seul mur libre, en dehors des grandes baies qui donnaient sur la mer et Kea, dont on apercevait la longue silhouette ocre au large, était couvert d'un arbre généalogique très détaillé.

- Il a été établi au début du vingtième siècle par l'arrière-grand-père ou arrière-arrière-grand-père de Julian, je ne sais plus trop, sur la base des fonds d'archives qui sont ici.

- Ca en fait, du monde, commenta Sorrento, admiratif.

- Oui, j'imagine qu'il a dû y passer du temps. La famille Solo, contrairement à aujourd'hui, était très importante. Il a pu remonter au Xvème siècle. Sans doute aurait-il pu remonter davantage le temps, puisque les premières mentions incontestables de la famille datent du XIIème siècle si je me souviens bien, mais il est mort avant. Et de toute manière, le mur n'aurait jamais été assez grand pour tout y inscrire... Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Où sont-ils donc ? Ah, ici : Antonios Solo et Delia Ypsilanti, son épouse, et juste en-dessous, leur fils unique, Alexandros. Ce sont les ancêtres directs de Julian.

- Je me disais qu'ils avaient comme un air de famille ...!

- Leurs yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Les Solo sont réputés pour la couleur de leurs yeux. Un écrivain mondain, au XIXème, avait même utilisé l'expression " bleu Solo" pour définir cette teinte très particulière qui n'est ni bleu, ni vert et un peu des deux à la fois.

- Amusant ! En tout cas, les tests ADN n'existaient pas à cette époque, mais dans le cas de cet enfant, il n'y en avait pas besoin : il était bien le fils de son père !

- Oui ...

Sorrento laissa un instant ses yeux errer sur les innombrables noms gravés en or dans le marbre noir, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un détail.

- C'est étrange, cette date, 1527, elle revient souvent ?

Il désigna du bout du doigt plusieurs noms sous lesquels on distinguait une petite croix, suivie de ce même chiffre.

- Oh, vous voulez parler du Lundi Rouge ?

- Le Lundi Rouge ?

- Oui, c'est l'évènement le plus sanglant de toute l'histoire de la famille Solo. Quarante-sept personnes assassinées le même jour.

- Oh mon dieu, quarante-sept ?, murmura Sorrento avec horreur.

- Oui, et pas seulement des hommes. Egalement des femmes et des enfants, même au berceau. Personne ne fut épargné.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Sans doute une vendetta d'une famille ennemie. On n'a jamais su exactement. Mais ça n'était certainement pas le fruit du hasard. Les victimes se trouvaient ici, mais aussi à Constantinople, Alexandrie, Ceuta, Chypre, Tyr, Gênes, Naples, Venise et plusieurs autres comptoirs où était implantée la famille Solo. C'était donc bel et bien un complot, et si ceux qui ont commandité ces massacres voulaient rayer la famille de la surface de la terre, ils ont manqué leur coup.

- Comment ça ?

- Un Solo a survécu. Un petit garçon né deux jours auparavant. Il avait été emmené en nourrice, comme c'était l'usage à l'époque. Les assassins n'étaient pas au courant, ou mal renseignés. C'est uniquement grâce à cela que les Solo ne se sont pas éteints il y a cinq siècles.

- On ne les a jamais retrouvés ?

- Non. Tout ce qu'on sait d'eux, c'est que c'était des hommes en armure d'or ... 

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Des hommes, en armure d'or, exécutant simultanément sans pitié toute une famille pourtant éparpillée aux quatre coins de la Méditerranée. Il fallait pour commanditer un tel massacre une détermination féroce, inhumaine ... divine. Des coupables jamais identifiés, jamais inquiétés, alors qu'à cette époque, indiscrète par nature, où les trahisons et les complots fleurissaient sans cesse, tout se savait, tôt ou tard ... Hermione se trompait : ce n'était pas la vendetta froide d'une famille rivale. Ces assassins, c'était les guerriers envoyés par un dieu qui voulait s'assurer, en tuant tous les Solo, que jamais Poséidon ne pourrait se réincarner en l'un d'eux ! Et le plus terrifiant était de penser que, si cela s'était produit une fois, cela pourrait se produire encore ...

Un autre élément vint encore assombrir le tableau quelques jours plus tard.

Julian, Solo jusqu'au bout des ongles, était bien comme les Médicis, la soif de pouvoir en moins : il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Et sa marotte, en dehors de la mer, était la cartographie. C'était elle qui avait fait la puissance de la famille, dans les temps où une carte avait plus de valeur que toute une province. Tout était bon pour s'en procurer, et les puissants du temps ne rechignaient pas devant l'intimidation, les pots de vin ou le kidnapping pur et simple des meilleurs spécialistes pour s'en procurer , car sans elles, pas d'échanges maritimes, donc pas de commerce. Qui détenait les voies commerciales détenait tout : grâce à cela, l'Espagne et le Portugal avaient avalé à elles seules le Nouveau Monde ... même si elles avaient eu du mal à le digérer par la suite.

La plupart des plus précieuses cartes ayant survécu aux ravages du temps et des voyages en mer étaient toujours entre les mains des Solo, et à l'ère du GPS n'avaient rien perdu de leur valeur, bien au contraire. Elles étaient un témoin indispensable du passé ... et la source de nouvelles nuits blanches pour Sorrento.

- Tu t'y retrouves ?

Le jeune armateur semblait ravi de voir Sorrento s'empêtrer dans des lignes et des contours fantaisistes, essayant en vain de reconnaître un pays ou un continent. Mais le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que ces fichues cartes, pour inestimables qu'elles soient, avaient toutes un fâcheux problème de réalisme.

- Pas trop, non, avoua le jeune musicien, perplexe. C'est quoi, ça ? Les Antilles ?

- Perdu, ce sont les Iles Canaries.

- Les Iles Canaries, si loin de Gibraltar ? Pourquoi pas sur la Lune pendant qu'ils y étaient ?

- Eh oui. L'échelle est fausse. Les marins de l'époque disposaient de sextants pour calculer la latitude, en revanche le calcul des longitudes a été un casse-tête jusqu'au XVIIIème siècle.

- Dis, il y en a beaucoup qui ont réussi à rentrer chez eux, avec des cartes aussi délirantes ?

- Quelques-uns, oui. Mais il manque encore deux ou trois Solo à l'appel ... Les risques du métier.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Et ça ?

- Au hasard, le Pérou ou l'Australie ?

- L'Australie sur une carte du XVIème siècle ?, s'étrangla Julian. Ca ferait sensation, elle n'a été découverte qu'au siècle suivant !

- Oh, moi, rien ne peut me choquer, relativisa Sorrento. Et nous, on est où ?

- Ici.

Julian pointa l'index vers une partie de la carte où, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il fallait être indulgent pour reconnaître la Grèce et le Cap Sounion.

- Eh bien, grommela l'Autrichien, j'aurais fait un mauvais marin. Ce truc rouge, là, c'est quoi ? La villa ?

- Tu veux parler de cette sorte de pont ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas. Les cartes anciennes relevaient du secret militaire le plus absolu, il y a souvent des symboles, mais pas de légende, hélas. Des érudits avec une liste de diplômes longue comme le bras se sont penchés dessus en vain. Mais une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas la villa, car il y en a d'autres. Regarde.

Son doigt erra sur la carte, avant de s'arrêter sur un point précis.

- Tiens, ici.

- De nos jours, ça correspondrait à quel endroit sur terre ?

- Le Cap Nord, en Scandinavie.

Autrement dit Asgard.

- Il y a sept symboles, Majesté : à l'Ile de Pâques, aux Fidji, au Cap de Bonne Espérance, dans le Détroit de Malacca, au nord du Japon, à Asgard et bien sûr au Cap Sounion.

Sorrento avait pris la tangente dès qu'il avait entrevu un moment de calme, et pris le chemin du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il avait bien sûr hésité, mais n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner ou à qui confier ses craintes.

- Hum, fit pensivement la déesse, les sept portes qui commandent l'entrée du royaume sous-marin de Poséidon. Je croyais qu'elles avaient toutes disparu. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourtant.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, toi, Marina de Poséidon, me donner des informations qui pourraient s'avérer stratégiquement dangereuses pour ton maître ? Cela s'apparente à de la traîtrise, il me semble.

- Non, Majesté. On n'est un traître que lorsqu'on renie ses engagements. Et vous connaissez les raisons qui m'ont poussé à me dresser contre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et ce n'est du reste pas la première fois que tu fais appel à moi.

Elle le sonda de ses yeux calmes. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour se faire comprendre.

- Mais qu'espères-tu de moi cette fois-ci ? Mon aide ? Elle t'est acquise, et sans conditions.

- Je le sais, et je vous en remercie. Non, ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous me fassiez part de toute information qui pourrait vous parvenir concernant la sécurité de Julian Solo. Après ce que j'ai découvert sur les événements de 1527, je crains pour sa vie.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à lui ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Majesté.

- Mes raisons sont très différentes ! C'est pour "elle" que tu fais tout cela, alors ?

- Oui.

- Et jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ? Je veux dire : à t'impliquer ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais je sais déjà qu'il me sera impossible de retrouver ma vie d'avant.

- Et tu le regrettes ?

- Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. 

Quelques jours plus tard survint un événement qui fit tout basculer.

D'ordinaire, après le dîner, le café était servi dans un salon – café pour Sorrento, thé pour Julian, qui avait gardé de ses années de collège en Angleterre une addiction certaine qui faisait grimacer l'Autrichien.

- C'est un poème culinaire, ce soufflé aux framboises ...

Sorrento, gourmand invétéré, n'était pas encore remis des émotions de son dessert. Julian sourit.

- Je sais. C'est à cause de lui que je ne peux plus m'approcher à moins de cent mètres de l'hôtel Crillon.

- Tu veux parler du palace parisien ? Pourquoi, tu leur as laissé une ardoise ?

- Non, pire. Papa leur a débauché leur meilleur pâtissier à prix d'or ... et tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas inhabituel que les enfants paient pour les fautes de leurs parents !

- A qui le dis-tu, pensa Sorrento. Si tu savais les dangers que tu cours rien qu'à cause du sang qui coule dans tes veines ...

- Le problème est qu'il va te falloir attendre jusqu'à demain pour goûter le croquant aux amandes et au caramel, le nargua gentiment Julian.

- Tu es cruel !, protesta Sorrento.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, confirma Julian en pouffant de rire, le nez dans sa tasse de thé. Si tu sav... ooooh !

Avant que Sorrento ait compris pourquoi, Julian leva la tête, soudain inquiet. Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, se figea aussi. Les sens aux aguets, il perçut comme un grondement sourd, lointain, qui allait en enflant.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?, balbutia Sorrento.

- Sous la table !, s'écrièrent d'une même voix Julian et Hermione.

L'un et l'autre reposèrent brutalement leurs tasses et se jetèrent sur le sol. Sorrento, lui, ne bougea pas, paralysé par la surprise, tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler sous ses pieds.

- Viens sous la table, idiot, c'est une secousse sismique !

- Qu... quoi ?

Voyant que Sorrento ne bougeait toujours pas, Julian bondit sur ses pieds, et l'entraînant de force sous la table où lui et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés, il le jeta au sol. Au même instant, quelque chose tomba près de sa tête et éclata avec fracas.

- Attention !, cria Hermione.

La table était trop petite pour abriter trois personnes adultes, et Julian se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sous son poids. Sorrento se sentit blanchir et ferma les yeux. Sous eux, il pouvait sentir la terre se convulser.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis le grondement sourd s'estompa, et les secousses s'apaisèrent. Il y eut encore un ou deux soubresauts désordonnés, et tout redevint calme. Sorrento rouvrit les yeux. Son coeur cognait contre ses côtes, et sa bouche était sèche. Julian et Hermione, eux, semblaient parfaitement calmes. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses, car sans même se concerter, l'un et l'autre saisirent leur téléphone portable.

- J'ai un réseau, et vous ?

- Moi aussi. Appelle le bureau, je m'occupe de Paris.

Chacun tapota d'un doigt rapide sur son clavier.

- Il devait bien faire 5, celui-là, commenta le jeune armateur, visiblement inquiet. Ah, bonjour Mathieu, c'est Julian Solo. Je suis à Sounion, on vient de se faire secouer ici. Vous avez les éléments ?

Il écouta son interlocuteur pendant quelques secondes et le remercia, en lui demandant de lui envoyer tout nouvel élément aussitôt.

- 5.4, à 27.53 nord, 24.57 est, dit-il à Hermione, le visage sombre.

Si cette suite de chiffres ne parlait pas à Sorrento, en revanche, Hermione, après un rapide calcul, comprit de quoi il retournait.

- Du côté d'Andros ?

- Oui, ou du cap Kafireas. Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait si bien senti. Dis à Danil de balancer une alerte tsunami à tout le monde par satellite. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

- Julian ..., gémit Sorrento.

- Hum ?, répondit celui-ci, la tête ailleurs.

- Tu m'étouffes !

- Oh pardon !

Julian se releva, libérant Sorrento sur lequel il s'était couché.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête. Ma parole, tu trembles ?

- Oui, je tremble, s'écria Sorrento, piqué au vif. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, moi !

- Bah, tu t'y feras à force. Ce brave Poséidon nous fait de petites frayeurs de temps en temps.

- Poséidon ?, fit le jeune Autrichien, alarmé à ce seul mot. Pourquoi parles-tu de Poséidon ?

- Dans la mythologie, on disait que c'était lui qui était à l'origine des tremblements de terre. Attention de ne pas vous blesser sur les éclats de ... hum, un vase Ming qui a mal fini sa carrière. Pauvre vieux ! Bon, allons voir si personne n'est blessé. Tu viens, Sorrento, ou tu veux que je te gifle pour te remettre ?, plaisanta Julian. Ca marche bien en général.

- Ca ira, merci.

Sa voix tremblait encore d'émotion, et il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il était livide. Julian se fourvoyait sur les raisons de son malaise, mais il valait infiniment mieux le laisser mettre cela sur le compte de la peur. Tant pis pour son amour-propre, depuis quelque temps il n'en restait plus grand-chose.

Tout le monde était déjà sorti. On vérifia que chacun répondait présent, et Regas, le responsable technique de la villa, alla vérifier les éventuels dégâts qu'aurait pu subir celle-ci. Elle était solidement construite, mais comme Julian l'expliqua à Sorrento, n'était pas pour autant à l'abri de fissures plus ou moins graves. Le Cap Sounion était situé pile sur une faille, et par le passé, une partie de la villa avait dû être démolie puis reconstruite suite à d'importants dommages.

Regas revint satisfait de son inspection. La structure des bâtiments n'avait pas subi de dégâts significatifs, néanmoins tout le monde jugea plus prudent de dormir à la belle étoile. La faille faisait toujours des siennes, et de temps à autre, on pouvait encore sentir des répliques plus ou moins importantes. Des lits de camp furent installés sur la terrasse et chacun fut autorisé à aller collecter quelques affaires à la hâte. Peu dormirent, trop occupés à jouer aux cartes en admirant la voûte céleste. L'Institut Géophysique du Globe de Paris recontacta Julian au beau milieu de la nuit : la faille semblait se calmer après cette petite colère sans conséquences. L'alerte tsunami avait été levée.

Les seules victimes furent le malheureux vase chinois, que Siobhan, la jeune femme de chambre, qui adorait les puzzles, entreprit, armée de patience et d'un rouleau d'adhésif, de reconstituer, et Sorrento. Il passa la nuit sur un lit de camp, les yeux clos, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Le tremblement de terre avait tout bouleversé, et réveillé des choses en lui qui auraient dû rester enfouies. C'était ironique : il avait cru – malgré les mises en garde d'Athéna – que la meilleure façon de protéger Julian consistait à rester à ses côtés, et à écarter de lui toute menace extérieure. Il se pensait assez fort pour donner le change. Et voilà que tout s'écroulait. La pire des menaces pour Julian venait de l'intérieur. De lui. Il avait failli se trahir, et c'était une chance que Julian n'ait rien deviné. Mais la chance n'était pas une alliée fidèle, et la prochaine fois il n'en serait peut-être pas de même. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Le lendemain, il prit l'avion pour rentrer à Vienne.

A suivre ...


	19. Saison II - Chapitre 7

Elle pleurait.

Son désespoir le transperçait comme des aiguilles.

Il aurait tant voulu la consoler.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, et elle semblait si loin.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'atteindre, lui dire que ce n'était rien, que tout allait s'arranger.

Mais son corps était si lourd, comme du plomb, et son esprit déjà si détaché de tout.

Pourtant ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, si vite, déjà !

Tout jusqu'ici avait été un rêve, et subitement, il avait fallu si peu de temps pour que tout vire au cauchemar.

Il fit un violent effort sur lui-même – le dernier, il avait encore assez de conscience pour le comprendre – et ouvrit les yeux.

Il baignait dans une lumière crème, agréable, reposante.

C'était assez l'image qu'il s'était faite du Paradis.

Mais cet oiseau ... que faisait-il là, à le dévisager de son oeil rond et fixe ? C'était étrange, cette couleur qu'il avait, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais vu de pigeon – ce devait être un pigeon – bleu. Pas d'un bleu léger, tirant sur le gris. Non, un bleu bien vif, outremer. Bizarre. Et puis ce ruban qu'il tenait dans son bec, et qui semblait flotter dans l'air et pourtant immobile ? Bizarre, ça aussi.

Une caresse fraîche sur son front le tira vers le monde réel, le retenant encore pour quelques instants. Un parfum léger, le sien. Des fleurs d'oranger ...Il ne percevait plus d'elle que l'éclat lointain de ses cheveux blonds qui faisait un halo lumineux autour de sa tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les caresser une dernière fois. Mais c'était bien trop tard.

Quand tu reviendras, je serai là, je te le promets ...

Et il se fondit dans la lumière.

* * *

Sorrento s'éveilla en sursaut.

Il était assis dans son lit, et trempé de sueur.

Une fois de plus.

Les lumières de la Favoritenstrasse diffusaient une lumière trouble dans sa chambre, néanmoins il alluma sa lampe de chevet, pour dissiper plus rapidement son malaise. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade, et la sensation d'une goutte de sueur dévalant son dos était désagréable. Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude, pourtant.

Les doigts crispés sur les draps, il attendit un instant que son pouls et sa respiration soient revenus à la normale, puis se leva. Pas la peine d'espérer fermer l'oeil à nouveau.

L'appartement était silencieux, tout le monde dormait. Son tshirt lui collait à la peau, et ses cheveux sur sa nuque étaient humides. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il ressortit de la salle de bains un peu regaillardi physiquement. Mentalement, c'était une autre affaire, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à vivre avec.

Avec un soupir, il se servit un verre d'eau fraîche dans le réfrigérateur. Trois heures du matin, lui apprit l'horloge du four. La fin de la nuit allait être longue. Il n'avait pas envie de lire – son esprit agité ne pourrait jamais s'attacher aux pages. Adossé au mur, il laissa son regard errer sur la ville illuminée. Pas très loin, une masse sombre et opaque – le parc du château de Schönbrunn. Avant, il allait y faire son jogging dès que les grilles étaient ouvertes, au point du jour.

- Sori ? Tu es malade ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Sa mère, dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle fit la moue, à moitié convaincue seulement, tout en nouant la ceinture de son peignoir.

- Ne me mens pas, tu as une mine à avoir vu un fantôme.

C'était inutile de tricher avec elle, il le savait pourtant bien.

- Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il à contrecoeur.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

- Ca faisait longtemps, non ?

- Hum.

- Ca fait des années que tu fais le même cauchemar, régulièrement. Je me souviens avoir passé des nuits entières à essayer de te consoler, quand tu étais enfant. Tu n'avais pas quatre ans alors, et ça remonte sans doute encore à plus loin, même si tu étais trop petit pour le raconter. Ecoute, Sori, tu es grand, et je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordres ... mais je crois que tu devrais aller voir un psy. Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'aider ?

- En quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que Vienne est la ville de Freud qu'un psy va avoir la réponse à tout ... et j'ai appris à vivre avec.

- Mais tu vis mal ... si tu voyais un psy, peut-être pourrait-il te délivrer de ces cauchemars.

Sorrento ne répondit rien. Sa mère ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait. Si, deux personnes. L'une d'elles était Athéna, et l'autre ... ça ne servait à rien d'y penser, sauf à se torturer. Et de toute manière, un psy ne pourrait pas lutter contre ses cauchemars. Car ce n'était pas des cauchemars. C'était des souvenirs.

* * *

Il restait le problème de son dos. Le docteur Vrizakis l'avait bien soigné au cap Sounion, mais les calmants qu'il lui avait prescrits soit sous voie orale soit par injection ne faisaient plus guère effet. Certes, la douleur était beaucoup moins présente qu'aux premiers jours, pendant lesquels trouver une position pas trop inconfortable pour dormir avait relevé du parcours du combattant, et bien souvent c'était l'épuisement qui avait eu le dessus et lui avait permis de dormir une poignée d'heures. Elle était tenable, mais la pratique de la musique était exigeante pour les vertèbres.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas en vue d'une guérison que Sorrento poussa la porte du cabinet du docteur Hoffa, le rhumatologue le plus réputé de Vienne.

- Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vos vertèbres thoraciques ont connu de meilleurs jours, j'imagine ?, soupira le praticien. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Vous êtes passé sous un poids-lourd ?

- J'ai heurté un pilier en marbre.

Il ne jugea pas utile de lui dire qu'il était été projeté plutôt violemment - et à l'horizontale, ce qui était peu courant - contre ledit pilier par un frêle jeune homme en armure rose.

- Hum, je vois.

Son ton pour le moins sceptique indiquait le contraire mais au soulagement de Sorrento il n'insista pas.

- Bon, vous avez de la chance, vous n'avez pas de fracture. Cela dit, il va falloir ménager votre dos si vous ne voulez pas avoir de séquelles. Que faites-vous de beau dans la vie ?

- Musicien.

- Aïe. Quel instrument ?

- Flûte traversière, violon et piano.

- Eh bien vous pouvez déjà faire une croix sur les deux premiers pendant six mois !

- Six mois ?, s'étrangla Sorrento.

- En d'autres termes, une éternité ...

- C'est ça, ou vous garderez des séquelles permanentes. Maintenant, à vous de voir !

C'était bien plus qu'une question de santé, c'était une question de survie, mais comment un médecin aurait-il pu le comprendre ?

* * *

Solo, Julian. 16 ans. Né à Legrena, Attique, Grèce. Nationalité grecque. Résidence principale : Cap Sounion, Attique, Grèce. Fils unique de Yiannis Solo, armateur, décédé et d'Elizabeth Elphinstone, actrice américaine. Propriétaire à 95 % de la Solo International et de ses filiales. 17ème fortune mondiale ( source : classement Forbes ). Nombre de résultats : 2491.

Sorrento regardait d'un oeil désespéré l'interminable liste des documents référençant le nom " Julian Solo" défiler sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque centrale de Vienne. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y en aurait autant. Avant sa regrettable et regrettée implication dans l'affaire Poséidon, il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Solo. Il ne s'intéressait pas à l'économie, sujet bien trop aride pour lui – ou plutôt, s'il avait entendu parler d'eux, cela n'avait pas retenu son attention.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines ..., murmura-t-il en retenant un soupir.

Quoi prendre, quoi écarter, dans tout ça ? Pour protéger Julian, il avait besoin de tout savoir sur lui. Des Solo, ceux dont le nom s'étalait en lettres d'or sur l'arbre généalogique qu'Hermione lui avait montré à la villa, il en savait assez – et ils étaient morts, et bien morts. En revanche, du dernier d'entre eux, il ne savait que peu de choses. La notice du Who's Who ne suffisait pas à résumer un homme – pas selon ses critères en tout cas.

La presse économique ? Un sujet auquel il ne connaissait rien de rien. Comme Mozart, célèbre panier percé, la finance et l'argent en général étaient pour lui quelque chose tout-à-fait éloigné de ses préoccupations quotidiennes – sauf lorsqu'il recevait chaque mois son avis de découvert ! - et devoir se plonger là-dedans lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : si ce n'était pas son monde, c'était celui de Julian. Pas très gai, comme monde. Il préférait encore les grincements de dents de son banquier aux cotations de Wall Street.

La presse people, elle, si elle était plus légère ... l'était peut-être trop. Quoi prendre, quoi laisser dans ce fatras de rumeurs et de pseudo-infos ? Il ne lisait jamais ce genre de magazine que dans les cas extrêmes ( chez son dentiste, pour faire abstraction de cet adorable bruit de roulette qui lui flanquait une peur bleue ! ). Ce "journalisme" n'aurait attiré son attention que s'il avait publié quelque chose sur son idole : Mozart. Autrement dit, aucun risque. Mais s'il ne prisait pas ce genre de publications, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elles allaient avoir leur utilité : lui apprendre tout ce qu'Hermione ne lui disait pas.

Il avait hésité avant d'entreprendre ce genre de recherches. Cela lui semblait une démarche malsaine que de tout vouloir savoir sur quelqu'un, violer ainsi son intimité, sa vie privée – mais Julian n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Et justement là était le problème : Julian n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Sorrento ne pouvait que pressentir qu'en enquêtant sur lui, il se mettait en danger lui-même, et ouvrait la boîte de Pandore. Il allait devoir faire la part des choses et se donner du recul, sinon ...

Il y avait eu un " avant Poséidon " et il y avait un " après Poséidon ", et le virage était difficile à négocier. Il lui fallait faire des choix, lutter et départager son coeur et sa raison ... quand il en était capable. Le réveil de Poséidon avait ramené trop de choses enfouies à la surface, et si elles avaient eu un impact sur le Marina de la Sirène, elles en avaient encore plus sur Sorrento lui-même et la vie insouciante qu'il avait menée auparavant. Toutes ces choses et ces sentiments qui étaient remontés à la surface, il ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction. C'était devenu une obsession, une drogue.

* * *

- Pas le temps de plaisanter avec vous aujourd'hui, Von E. Revenez me voir un autre jour, d'accord ?

Von E., c'était le surnom que donnaient à Sorrento les autres élèves du Conservatoire par analogie avec Ludwig Van Beethoven, un des dieux locaux. Les professeurs aussi l'avaient adopté, à l'instar du terrible Yohann Rittermeyer, dans le bureau duquel il se trouvait et qui le toisait d'un air mi-blasé, mi-hautain.

- Je suis sérieux, Monsieur, répondit calmement Sorrento sans bouger de sa chaise.

- Ca serait bien la première fois !

Les relations entre eux deux avaient toujours été notoirement tendues. Ils étaient très différents : d'un côté un professeur rigide et exigeant, de l'autre un élève jusqu'alors passablement dissipé, capable du pire comme du meilleur.

- Je veux changer de section.

Cette fois, le ton ferme de Sorrento fit comprendre à Rittermeyer que pour une fois il ne plaisantait pas. Il laissa en plan les dossiers qu'il était en train de ranger et s'assit dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir.

- Je vous écoute ...

- Je veux passer en section violon.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu.

- Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de cette soudaine décision ?

- Raisons personnelles.

- Raisons personnelles, mon oeil ! C'est à moi que vous essayez de faire croire ça ?

- Je ...

- Ecoutez-moi : je vous connais, et mieux que vous ne le pensez. Vous vivez flûte, vous dormez flûte, vous rêvez flûte.

- Je suis également bon violoniste ..., plaida le jeune homme.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Mais la flûte est VOTRE instrument. C'est votre vie. Vous avez du génie, vous comprenez ? En êtes-vous seulement conscient ?

- Ma décision n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Alors expliquez-moi ...

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre.

Monsieur Rittermeyer garda le silence un long moment, cherchant des arguments pour le faire changer d'avis.

- Vous allez faire l'erreur de votre vie et briser votre carrière, laissa-t-il tomber avec gravité. Vous en rendez-vous bien compte ?

Ses propos avaient de la résonance. Tout le monde au conservatoire connaissait son histoire : celle d'un génie du piano, promis à un avenir international. Et puis il y avait eu cet accident, bête comme tous les accidents : un verre de trop, la fatigue, le virage mauduit. Sa petite amie tuée, et lui dans le coma pendant de nombreuses semaines, et à son réveil, des séquelles irréversibles et une carrière réduite à néant. Une descente aux enfers dont seule sa passion intacte de la musique l'avait sauvé.

- Oui, fut la réponse nette et sans ambages du jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je ne peux rien dire d'autre qui pourrait vous convaincre ?

- Non, en effet.

Mais Rittermeyer ne capitula pas pour autant.

- Ecoutez, je vous donne trois mois pour réfléchir et revenir sur votre décision.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- J'ai dit : je vous donne trois mois. Et si à la rentrée prochaine vous êtes toujours dans le même état d'esprit, alors nous verrons. Mais je suis convaincu que c'est un énorme gâchis.

- Merci, Monsieur.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau du professeur quand celui-ci le retint.

- Avouez, c'est pour une fille ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?, demanda Sorrento, inquiet d'avoir été si transparent.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que par amour qu'on puisse faire un sacrifice pareil ... ou une bêtise pareille.

Oui, pour une fille. Une fille qui plus jamais ne vibrerait au son de son violon, mais en mémoire de laquelle il continuerait à jouer, comme autrefois, comme on passait un baume sur des blessures qui ne se cicatriseraient jamais. Rittermeyer avait raison : il faisait une erreur, mais pas celle qu'il croyait. Il s'impliquait trop, beaucoup trop. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Plus il essayait de l'oublier, plus il se raccrochait à ses souvenirs.

Mais le destin était malicieux, et quinze jours plus tard, Julian, renouant avec le monde extérieur et découvrant les ravages causés par les récents évènements, lui offrait de s'allier à lui en organisant une série de concerts dont les bénéfices soulageraient un peu les orphelins de la catastrophe.

Et bien évidemment, en souvenir de ce qui les avait unis et réunis, il ne pouvait refuser.

**A suivre ...**

**Bon lundi de Pentecôte à tous ! Isabella, cara mia, un giorno te spiegaro' come in Francia un giorno festivo puo' anche essere ... feriale ! Ciao !**


End file.
